Apotheosis
by DBlaZe
Summary: My first Fanfic, planning on making it real long. It's a self insert, but a unique one . Give it a chance and you won't be sorry.. can't tell you why or I'll ruin the surprises.
1. Prologue The fall begins

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, never have, never will. Writers and artists remain forever poor. So I don't own Evangelion or any of it's character's. Gainax does, they are the smart ones with the money, not to mention lawyers. So I want to ensure them that this story is not going to make me any money, because people would never, ever pay to read it. So, fear not Gainax all rights and copyrights remain reserved.

A/N: This is my first attempt at a fan fiction. And as such I had to do something for myself. So this story is a self insert, goodbye Shinji! Hello Hinote!. Pretty much because I have said a million times "Man if that was me..." and as the writer I can make it me. My friends call me Donny Blaze, Donny not being very Japanese so I translated blaze over to Japanese and the best option I came up with was Hinote. Also I have read lots of stories and I haven't read one yet where just Shnji was substituted out. All the self inserts I have read are either a new American pilot or in some other spot all the characters are changed. So please all of you traditionalists out there give me a chance. You will see that I am going to stay pretty close to the story line. In fact I'm using a lot of the scenes from the anime and manga to keep the time line. A few things will change due to how I'd react rather than Shinji. Also some things that I disliked or felt should have went differently will be changed, as well as a few twists to keep it original and interesting and not just a recap. I would love any and all criticism that has to do with my writing especially things like grammar and flow. Also any likes or dislikes about how I am doing this, like content or chapter length I am having a hard time deciding it I am going too long.. This will be one of the few authors notes I write and hopefully the longest.

So without further ado...

* * *

Bold - English (there will be dialogue that takes place in English rather than the Japanese that you are so skillfully reading you don't even realize.)

_Italics_ - Inner Thoughts

_

* * *

_

**Apotheosis**

**One's Descent into Heaven in order to become God**

**Prologue**

**The Fall Begins**

* * *

_His confidence shall be rooted out of his tabernacle,_

_and it shall bring him to the king of terrors._

_Job 18:14_

* * *

___Steady... _

_Calm... _

_Long deep Breaths..._

_Think..._

_Watch...There!_

I move forward swinging with my right then following up by a straight left. My opponent blocks them both then counters with a kick. I am more than quick enough to dodge, and once again we come to a stand off. Watching...

This time he swings first, a few jabs with his left then a big right. I simply shy just out of range of his jabs and when he comes in with the right I quickly move just to the outside of his swing grabbing his wrist as it passes my face. I yank it forward taking him off balance and I punch him clean across the face. Usually we wouldn't be so vicious but this was our last match, a clear winner must emerge.

I back off, not even in an all out match will I hit a man on the ground. He gets up, and again we play the waiting game. He is still feeling the shot I gave him, he shakes his head and blinks one too many times.

The smallest opening is all I need. Stepping into my enemy I knock his guard up with my arms and bring my foot into his chest. He staggers back and I follow up with a savage roundhouse that connects clean with his temple; his eyes go blank as he drops to the floor.

"That's enough Hinote!" The sensei's voice brings me back.

I shake my head and look down at my training partner. "**Oh my God, Omar you OK?**" I drop to his side as he struggles to get his bearings. Everyone in the dojo is silent.

"**Damn. Nice kick man but what the hell was that**?" He shakes his head and sits up blinking.

"**I don't know, suddenly I totally forgot who I was fighting**." I look down at the floor. "**I'm really sorry man, I have a lot on my mind. I know that's no excuse but ever since I got that letter**..." My only friend stops me mid sentence.

"**Don't say another word. I more then understand after everything that bastard put you through**"

He's ready to stand so I give him a hand up and then put my hand on his shoulder. "**I don't know what I'm gonna do without you**." I now looked into the eyes of the only person alive I knew cared about me, and I knew I could trust, the person I was leaving behind.

As we walked home I realized how surreal it was to me, that at this time tomorrow I would be on a train that would take we away forever. I had gotten the letter two weeks beforehand. From Him. _Why after all this time? Why now? Is it because he heard I had finally found a friend. Or maybe that I was enjoying the Martial Arts tournaments that I had finally gotten good enough to compete in. I haven't lived with him in 10 years and we haven't seen each other in more than 3; So why now? _These thoughts cycled through my head over and over again until me and Omar arrived at my front door.

"**Well I guess this is it**?" My friend was absolutely amazing at keeping his spirits up. I almost couldn't see through that smile to the glistening in his eyes. He offered his hand for a final handshake and I took it, embracing him with my other arm as he did to me.

"**I'm gonna miss you man**." I choked out with tears in my eyes. I was never good at hiding this type of emotion. Every other kind I can lock away, but when you lose someone who matters most to you, there's no holding back. "**You're the only person I can call family**." Omar couldn't take it.

"**Yo Hinote relax. I'm not dead or anything. You can still call me and we can take trips to see each other**." He stepped back and threw a mock punch at me, starting one of our shadowboxing matches. After a few minutes we break it up laughing, both telling each other how badly we messed the other up. I saw his entire attitude shift as the same thought crossed both our minds. _We might never do this again._ He took the opening and hastily made a retreat yelling back, "**I'll talk to you soon, call me once you get settled in**!"

I had been fighting for a while, mostly in mixed martial arts tournaments. I knew 6 different forms, so I didn't normally fight in the single style tournaments. I had tried, but i got disqualified for using a different style every time. I spent so much at the dojo training most people my age couldn't hope to compete. 14 with several black belts, not a normal skill level. But then I came to one and all I heard about was this amazing American student who hadn't lost a match. Of coarse this pissed me off to no end so I vowed to show this kid what a real fight was like. Well, that didn't work out. I didn't take him seriously and before I knew it I was on the floor. When all was said and done he won that tournament and I swore that I would get him back at the next one. Which I did and it became a mutual respect, soon we started going to the same dojo. We figured it was the only way either of us could get any decent competition. And ever since we have been pretty inseparable. Living in Japan but not being able to speak Japanese made it so Omar couldn't do much socially. But with martial arts you only need to learn so many words and you can get by. I learned English half from him half from classes and I helped teach him Japanese. We still speak to each other in English just so we can keep most people out of our conversations. I watch him run down the street trying to absorb that I wasn't going to see him tomorrow or the next day. Hell it might be months or years before the two of us actually managed to get together again.

_Father... Damn him! That son of a bitch, this is all his fault. Why couldn't he just leave me alone, I would have been perfectly happy never speaking to him again. _

I walk up to the house that I have lived in for the last ten years, basically all my life and I realize that it has never been a home to me. Never once did I feel the security or the comfort that is afforded to one in their own home. I haven't felt that warmth since mother died. My Uncle and Aunt have always been very caring and polite, but the truth is they never really accepted or loved me like family. I could always tell that they tolerated me because of my father. At first, I thought it was out of fear but not too long ago I found out that a portion of the money my father sent them was intended for me and they had been keeping it. Individually the amounts weren't much but when you added them up it was a serious number. It shattered what little respect and trust we had built up and since then we only speak in passing and I regard them with only contempt.

I walked through the door looking around for any signs of my "guardians", and to my dismay I found my aunt in the living room. I vaguely heard her say something about dinner being on the table to which I simply replied sure, as I walked through to my room. I closed the door and leaned against it, closing my eyes I let out a deep breath.

_This is the last day of my life here and other then not wanting to leave Omar and the dojo I have absolutely no feelings about it. No regrets, no thoughts about the things I'll miss. It's amazing that I have lived here so long and still I feel absolutely no attachment to it. Well other than my best friend. I guess that could say a lot about me, hell if it hadn't been for that time he kicked my ass back then I probably wouldn't even be friends with Omar. _

_Ten years and all I have is a sense of profound indifference. _I walked over to my bed and took off my training clothes and put on a pair of black sweat pants and a white undershirt. I turned on my TV and my PS4, I was too restless to go straight to bed. So instead I began playing the most recent installment to the Street Fighter series, SF5 Omega. It was great it had almost 500 characters, and I could play pretty well with almost all of them. I had spent more hours than I'd care to admit playing the game. I was very proficient with about one hundred and fifty of the characters and I could beat any computer setting with over 400 of them.

Surprising I had found something out about the games. Despite the unrealistic moves that these people do, there are many of their moves that can be done. With all the varied styles, I'd say over a two thousand can be used in a real fight. While you couldn't fight with just these moves adding them to my existing training has given me quite an advantage. All I have to do is carefully watch the mechanics involved and copy them, some people laugh but that's only before they find out how serious I am. I have used more than one street fighter inspired move to win a match.

I played through it twice, easily beating the computers highest level with two randomly chosen characters. But it didn't seem as fun as it was when I played versus Omar. So I decided to stop, I turned off the TV and PS4. I looked around but couldn't find anything I really wanted to do so I decided it was bedtime.

I laid down on my bed and took out my 660 gigabyte mp3 player, it was an older model but I had gotten it with a full 170,000 song library from a previous user in America. I had gotten it online directly from this slightly older gentleman who was a huge collector of pre-second impact music. It mostly came from the 1990's and 80's but some went as far back as the 40's. In the years following Second Impact there was chaos, most of the reveled information age was destroyed or abandoned in a time where only survival mattered. A lot of music, art, and literature was lost in this time, a reliving of the dark ages. But of course thanks to some good people and the amount of distribution that had taken place during those years most of it survived. But I still have the most impressive collection I knew of. I have everything from Frank Sinatra's "Fly me to the Moon", to Jay-Z's "The Watcher". I had shortened the list considerably deleting roughly 45,000 songs in the time that I have had it, some history is better forgotten. If I ever again saw the names Hanson, and the Backstreet Boys it would be too soon.

I settled down, letting my mind wonder as I listened to the various songs that played through. Thoughts swimming in my head, fighting off the sleep I would so thankfully welcome. _Father, why now? What could you possibly need me for? And why must I drop my whole life here? It didn't sound like I would be coming to live with you. Hell it didn't even seem like you wanted to see me, just that you required my presence. You know I don't want to see you so what is it? You Bastard. _I drifted to sleep eventually, and my sub-conscience wishes I hadn't.

_Flashes across the back of my eyes... _

_People rushing past... _

_It's loud, people yelling to one another, frantically... _

_The light pours in from another larger room, while a red flash makes a strobing image of the people rushing all around me... _

_"Why is everyone yelling?" _

_I see a familiar face but in an unfamiliar way. My father... he's screaming, and crying. What is this? Why am I so scared?_

_Suddenly, someone unfamilar to me, a man lifts me into his arms carrying me away from the light and telling me everything will be ok. _

I wake up in a cold sweat. My breathing is out of control, and it takes a few minutes to settle into the fact that I'm not in that place anymore.

_I haven't had that dream in a very long time._

The next day there is very little ceremony between me and my "guardians". Just a general, "Do you have everything? Are you sure you will be alright?". To tell you the truth if you didn't know for a fact that these were members of my family you would have thought I was an exchange student. At no time did they come within three feet of me. They left before the train got there. I sat down with my head phones in my ears waiting for the train and Deep Purple's "My Woman from Tokyo" came on. I laughed to myself remembering the picture in my pocket. Pulling it out, I took a long hard look at the purple haired goddess that smiled back at me. "Well I guess I can't be too mad at him, at least he sent a total hottie to meet me, rather than coming to get me himself. Damn, Mi-sa-to huh? It will be a pleasure, at least it will be if I have anything to say about it."

_My name, is Hinote Ikari. I am a tall, thin 14 year old student. I have short brown hair, and deep green eyes. Other than that I know nothing about what my life will be like after tomorrow. _

If only I had an idea of how right I was...

**

* * *

****End Prologue**

**A/N: **I decided to combine my prologue and chapter one. It's kinda long but makes for some good reading.

* * *

**Apotheosis:**

**One's Descent into Heaven in order to become God**

**Chapter One**

**The Monster Awakens**

* * *

_Rejoice, O young man, in thy youth;_

_and let thy heart cheer thee in the days of thy youth,_

_and walk in the ways of thine heart, and in the sight of thine eyes:_

_but know thou, that for all these things_

_God will bring thee into judgment._

_Ecclesiastes 11:9_

* * *

It was 12:25 the next afternoon when I reached the Tokai train station. I stepped off the train with my headphones on, listening to a group called The Lost Boyz from 1995. I had to wait for a transfer train that was supposed to arrive at 12:31. It'd taken too long to get here, and from here Toyko-3 was a mere stones throw away. I took out the picture in my pocket, the note on it barely distracts me from the picture itself. Not to mention this woman obviously knew how beautiful she was, as the teasing arrow to her chest was more than evidence of that. Misato Katsuragi, a purple haired woman who probably caused more than one traffic accident per day. _Hey at least she'll be the first person I'd meet here. I mean that's one hell of a start. _I hear a little murmur and take out my headphones.

It turns out to be the PA system. "Today at 12:30, a state of emergency has been declared all over the Kanto and Chubu districts around the Tokai district. Please take refuge in the designated shelters. Repeat. Today..." I look up at the destination board and all lines are currently suspended.

"Just perfect... This isn't even where i am supposed to be. Damn it." The statement is said more or less to myself, being that there is no one around to hear me. I have no idea where these shelters are and I wouldn't what to wander to far and risk missing the person who was coming to get me. I walk over to a telephone and when I pick up it says "All lines are being used for emergency purposes. Please try again later. I put my head phone on and stared at a poster on the wall behind the phone. I should have stayed facing that way. If I had known, I would have. But the sound of a jet, and a rhythmic thumping made me turn...

* * *

"Why of all times, why did i have to lose him now? Shit, what am i going to do?" Captain Katsuragi frantically raced towards the next stop alone the train line that ran between Tokyo-3 and Nagoya, where Hinote was coming from. _Damn it, this is not the way to impress the commander. Losing his son is a quicker way to get fired than a promotion. _And that was only her first worry.

The young boy who's file sat on the seat next to her, Hinote Ikari was one of the third chosen savior of mankind. A child no less, and he had no idea what he was about to be getting himself into. Or more appropriately what his father was about to get him into.

* * *

"What the fuck is that?" A giant monster was walking across the countryside. There were aircraft flying all around it but they seemed almost as frozen as I was. None of them were attacking it or anything just flying along side. I wonder if they could even damage that thing. "Now I would have said before coming here that I wasn't necessarily used to city life, but their isn't a brochure, commercial or book out there that says anything about GAINT FUCKING MONSTERS! What the hell is going on here?" Now I was ranting to myself, all in an attempt to not completely flip out over what I actually just saw. "No wonder they have shelters around here, though I doubt being in a shelter would save you from that thing." I had no idea how right I was.

* * *

Deep under Tokyo-3 there was a room full of people who knew exactly how right I was. The Nerv command center was a shaken snow globe. People were in action everywhere many of them frantically moving around in circles not really sure what to do. Alarms were going off and people were shouting commands and information back and forth. Many worked at terminals so absorbed in the information that the realization didn't reach them.

"The unidentified object is coming directly towards us!" A female voice relays over the PA.

A male voice now, "We have a visual. Putting it on the main screen now!"

Only two men in the whole building appeared not to be in a state of panic. They were on a separate platform high above the confusion. A man with grey hair stood and another with dark hair and a pair of tinted glasses sat looking over his hands at the screen. The man standing spoke first. "It's been fifteen years, hasn't it?"

If you could have seen his face, you would've gotten the strange honor of seeing Gendo Ikari's expression change. This lips curled up slightly into a thin calculating smile. "Yes, we finally know for sure... It's the Angel's." It takes a special kind of man to find anything to smile at a time when the fate of the entire human race was at risk.

* * *

Missiles race past directly above my head as the planes finally break their holding pattern. They fire at the creature from every angle, I'd say at least 20. Every single one hit it dead on and I shielded my eyes from the blast. _Damn, they're a lot closer than I thought. It'd really be nice to know where one of those shelter's were. No matter how little protection they offered it was better than the middle of the street. _I looked back to see what effect the missiles had. _Damn I hate being right sometimes. _

Just like I had thought the thing wasn't even phased. It simply stopped and raised it's hand. If it wasn't for the fact I was staring at a huge monster I wouldn't of believed what I saw next. From the things hand a beam of light extended piercing the nearest of the fighters. I was shocked to see that it didn't immediately explode. Rather the creature retracted it's weapon and sent the planes soaring. And of coarse as my luck would have it the thing was coming almost right for me. I made a break once I could tell where it was going to land. It didn't get me far though as the plane crashed into the store fronts less than fifty feet from me. I had jumped to the ground to avoid shrapnel, and I turned over to face the wreck and make sure it wasn't about to explode. I was way too close for comfort if it was.

About now I figured things couldn't get much worse. Of course, I was wrong. The creature took to the air and came slamming back to the earth crushing the fallen jet under one of it's massive feet. I had reacted quickly but that really didn't mean much and the force of the explosion knocked me down. I looked back to see an approaching wall of flame as well as debris. Something told me about now was a good time to put my head between my knees and kiss my ass goodbye. I had just took what I thought was to be the last breath of my life, without even the will to scream i simply closed my eyes. _I knew I should have stayed home. I hope you're happy with yourself for bringing me here father._

The sound of screeching tires coming to a stop a few feet away made me open my eyes. A blue sports car had filled the space between me and the fire saving my life. _Damn that is what I call timing. She must be the hero. Only they come in dramatically at the last possible moment. _

The passenger side door of the car swings open and across the interior I recognize the purple haired woman from the picture. She's wearing sunglasses but there is no mistaking a girl who looks that good. She gives me a killer smile radiating with the, 'Yeah I just saved your life smugness'. "I'm sorry, were you waiting long?" I leap into the car. As I do, I notice the squadron of fighters launching everything they have at the creature. Hundreds of missiles, no effect at all.

"Yes but the flashy entrance saving my life makes me inclined to forgive and forget. You must be Miss Misato Katsuragi. I'm Hinote Ikari, pleased to meet you. Though I wish it had been under better circumstances." I spit forth the programed pleasantries that come with first meeting someone. Despite how much I would love to get to know this woman next to me I doubted that would happen so no sense in getting too friendly. But hormones wouldn't let me get through this without a little flirtation. "I like to have a proper chance to impress the beautiful ladies that come into my life." _Man that was shameless._

"Well thank you very much, you can call me Misato. Are you always so flattering? I might have to keep you around to stroke my ego every so often." Her tone was flirtatious as well. She was playing along.

_I would stroke more than your ego you sexy little... _Barely managing to stop those words before they came out of my mouth I simply added, "It would be my pleasure." As the blood in my body began to flow back to the head above my shoulders I remembered a small nagging question that was lingering. "By the way, excuse me but... WHAT THE FUCK.. WAS THAT? I get to this god forsaken place and the first thing to welcome me is a two hundred foot monster. What the hell kind of city is this?"

My question goes unanswered as a giant foot destroys the road in front of us. Misato throws the car into reverse as the showering debris of the continuing military assault rains down on the car. The giant above us stops to swat a few of the flies it has attached, as the planes aren't much more then that. Misato pushes her car to it's limits, desperately trying to get clear of the battle ground. We do just that as we get to the highway to Tokyo-3. With the battle a mile or two away, Misato stops the car and uses her binoculars to look back at the battle after a few seconds there she gasps. All the planes in the area suddenly break from the target and speed away at top seep.

"They're going to use an N2 mine? Shit get down!" She grabs me shoving my head into the seat and jumping on top of me. I am half between enjoying her body against mine and getting ready to angrily find out why the hell she did it when I heard the blast and even with my head facing down i saw the flash. A second later the shock wave hit and sent the car tumbling as a cloud of dirt and dust encased the car. _Wow what a day this is turning out to be._

* * *

"Shock wave Approaching."

The command center at Nerv is alive with cheers. The U.N. Generals all celebrating their obvious annihilation of the target even though the shock wave had knocked out the camera's and sensors. Some of the less experienced techs also joined the celebration. Once again only two people seem unphased by the commotion.

"We did it!" A general addressed the man sitting down. "Sorry, but it looks like you won't be getting a shot at it Ikari." You could almost hear him boasting simply in the tone.

The man behind the desk showed absolutely no emotion, the hands in front of his face weren't hiding anything. "What is the status of the target?" he said coolly.

A tech responded, "We're unable to confirm due to all the EMP interference."

The general quickly and arrogantly said, "It must have been finished. You saw the size of that explosion."

"Sensors restored."

The room went silent as the main monitor came back online. "We have a high energy read at the explosion's epicenter!"

The general stood up and screamed, "It can't be!"

"Visual display restored" The monitor blinked and now showed a fiery scene of the area. At the center of which was the large dark shadow of the target.

The defeated general slumped back in his chair,"That was our last resort. No effect, I don't believe it. It's a god damn demon."

Again, it takes a very special man to smile at a time when most fear that the destruction of humanity is imminent. Gendo Ikari was a very special man indeed.

* * *

My world was spinning, being in a car that is tossed like a rag doll will do that to you. _I am covered in dirt and I ache in parts I didn't know existed; But I am alive. I've had more than one very near death experience today and it's not even 3:00. But, I am alive. I wasn't sure if this was two for two or three for three. Did the helicopter landing and then the giant blowing it up count as two separate ones? Hell if I count when the thing almost stepped on the car i could be four for four._ I was pulled out of my inner rant when I heard Misato's voice.

"Are you okay?" she was looking over at me dusting herself off a little.

"Yeah for the most part, but I think I have eaten more than my daily allowance of dirt." Still amazed that I was in one piece, I had no reason not to smile.

"OK good, lets get going." She made a suggestive motion towards the car which was on it's side.

I understood, so we got into position and gave a good hard push. It went over relatively easy. I was surprised really, I mean I'm tall for my age but what I have extra in length I am missing in width. I was already 5'10, but I only weighted 130 lbs. And Misato was anything but butch. I mean she was a nice sized woman not petite but she was certainly not overly powerful either. More curves than muscle.

"Thanks for the help, I really appreciate it." Misato said giving me another flirtatious smile and a wink.

"I should be the one thanking you. I'd be dead right now if it weren't for you. I'm starting to think you might be my guardian angel. And I don't believe in angels." I laughed a little at my own smart ass comment. Even if they were sometimes out of line, I usually amused myself with them quite nicely.

"Well thank you that is a very sweet thing for you to say. But I'm afraid that pretty soon you are going to change your opinion on that subject." Misato's laugh seemed a little half hearted, as if there was more to the story. I just went on playing the game though, to early to pry.

"How could I? Facts are facts and the fact is you saved my life. Which in my book means I'm indebted to you. And will be until I can do something to return the favor." This was all true, not to mention a good way to keep myself around her, which couldn't be a bad thing.

Misato chuckled this time obviously knowing something I didn't. "Oh I didn't mean about me, how could you think anything bad about me? No, I meant about believing in Angels. Not only are you wrong about their existence, they certainly aren't guarding anyone."

My eyes narrowed trying to figure out if she was patronizing me or not. I saw nothing to indicate that she was being anything but one hundred percent serious. Suddenly my mind ran with this information. "Say what?"

* * *

We'd gotten the car on it's tires already and miraculously it actually started. We were back on the road again in no time. _I hadn't even thought about it until this very moment but I wondered if that bomb worked. _I stared out the window in the direction thatI thought the creature was in but there were mountains in the way

"Yes that's right, don't worry about it. His safety is my top priority... So could you have a car train waiting for us? The express one... Right... Well I volunteered to pick him up so it's my duty to make sure he gets there. See ya!" Misato hangs up. I can see by the look on her face she is pissed off about something.

"What's wrong?" Sensitivity in a man is a highly sought after trait especially in older women. So I gave it a try.

"I just got this car restored and it's wrecked already! I have 33 payments still left on it, now add the cost of repairs. Not to mention I had just bought this dress andI was looking so good and feeling good too."

"Well I think it would take more than a little dirt to change how good you look, and hell I didn't think you would get it running. Even if it did take some 'borrowed' parts".

"Hey it was an emergency, besides I am a government official." She said quickly in her own defense.

"Don't get the wrong idea i wasn't being negative. I certainly didn't want to stay there. Let alone question my savior." I couldn't help but laugh a little.

I got the intended response, she smiled and loosened up. "You know you are just as cute as I thought you would be, too bad you're a kid. But I am glad I've finally met Hinote Ikari." A rare sight for me, I saw a genuine smile staring back at me.

My face was on fire when Misato called me cute, I couldn't help myself. "Please just Hinote is fine, but I am glad as well. And your picture hardly did you justice." If it wasn't for how crazy things had been I probably could never talk this way to a woman like her. But at this point I wasn't totally convinced I wasn't dreaming. Hitting on Misato was nothing after dodging Godzilla back there. Well maybe things here wouldn't be so bad after all. Misato's crazy driving forced me into silence making me hold on for dear life. As we entered an underground tunnel, I saw no light from the exit.

* * *

"As we predicted, it's regenerating itself." Sub Commander Futuski observed from the main monitor in the command center.

His superior replied flatly "If it couldn't, it wouldn't be a very effective self-sufficient weapon."

Just then the Angel looked up at the satellite that was being used to observe it and wiped it out of existence. Futuski frowns, "Impressive. It looks like it can adapt and upgrade it's abilities. Not to mention it's getting smarter."

Gendo coldly stared at the static of the viewer, "It will renew it's attack any minute now."

* * *

An automated voice spoke, "The gates are now closing. Please stand clear." The entire car began to descend and Misato handed me a folder. I read the cover. "Special Organization NERV?"

Misato started to spout off like a tour guide, "Yes it's a secret organization under the control of the United Nations."

I had a feeling that I would be hearing the word secret a lot. "So this is where my father is huh?" He'd never been what I would call forthcoming about his work. Despite how it basically ruined our family.

Misato almost sounded surprised, "Well, yeah. Do you know what your father does?"

"Not really, my uncle told me it was something very important to the safety of the human race. But I figured that was just to make me feel like my father left me for a decent reason. It didn't work." I have never been good at masking contempt. Ironically at that very moment my father was proving me wrong.

* * *

Gendo Ikari stood in front of a military operational tribunal. He was trying his best not to look smug. "From this point forward all command of this operation will be entrusted to you. Show us that you are capable."

Gendo flatly answered, "Yes, sir."

"Mr Ikari, we must admit that our weapons have no effect on the target. But are you sure that you can beat these things?" The generals question was almost taunting.

"That is what NERV was created for." he answered

"We pray that you are correct" The generals exit the room as a tech gives a status report.

"The target is still stationary. Our current ability to intercept is only 7.5."

Futuski adds, "Even the UN forces are completely exhausted. What do you intend to do?"

Gendo walks over to the access elevator and states, "I intend on activating Unit 01."

Even the level headed Sub commander cannot hide his shock. "Unit 01? But we don't have a pilot."

"It's not a problem, another spare will be delivered soon.

* * *

It had been such a roller coaster ride that I had forgotten the worst part of all this. "Are you taking me to my father?"

Misato had been cleaning herself up. "Yup that's the plan."

"Damn" I said to myself. I had started to hope I would just stay with Misato.

"Oh yeah, didn't you get an ID card from your dad?"

I reached into my bag, "Yeah, here it is."

"Thanks." Now Misato hands me another folder this one has the words TOP SECRET written across it and also, FOR YOUR EYES ONLY. "Here read this."

"NERV is my father's agency? Am I going to be working for him? Ah of course; I was wondering why he would call me, he must need me for some odd reason." I looked over the information. I was beginning to realize that there was a lot going on in this place.

Misato reacted to my harsh words and tone. "So I take it you don't get along with your father? I'm the same way." She seemed to be trying to comfort me. But before I could thank her the elevator that had been carrying us down broke out of the dark tunnel into a bright new world under ground."

"Holy Shit!" I couldn't help it. The sight was absolutely breath taking. A whole city underground including what looked like a sky. Talk about impressive. "So this is what they call a geofront?"

Seeing my astonishment Misato proudly said, "Yeah that's right. This is our secret base. NERV Headquarters. This is the key to rebuilding our world. A fortress of all mankind."

"You know Misato, if they ever give tours of this place you should run them." My jest was all in good humor, but she really did sound like a tour guide.

* * *

By now the sun is going down by the time we reach the actual structure that is Nerv it is dark outside. And that is only the beginning of our journey. Upon entering NERV I realized the size of the place as I looked at a directory. It spanned several miles on several levels, in the shape of a hexagon. Misato had a map but as is often the case, that did not stop us from getting lost.

"What the...! Isn't this the right way?" We were standing on a moving walkway. At least it saved me the effort of actually walking all the distance we're covering. And gave me a chance to read some of the TOP SECRET info I wasn't quite sure why I had yet. "The passages that aren't officially open yet are still sealed, this would be so much easier if they weren't. Where the hell is Ritsuko anyway? I'm sorry Hinote, I'm still not totally used to this place myself."

"Well not to be a pain but, you do know we passed this spot a little while ago, right?." I can't help myself from saying smart ass comments sometimes.

"Ah, Don't worry about it, besides they made these walkways to be used don't they?" Her embarrassed laugh had just a twinge of nervousness, she was probably afraid of what my father would say. I can't believe that my father is her commanding officer, hell everyone here's commander.

I vaguely heard an announcement say, "Would the chairperson of Project E Technical Department Division 1, Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, please contact Captain Misato Katsuragi Operations Division 1, immediately."

"Calling in the search party?" I said with a small laugh. But in truth I was distracted by what I was reading. Most of it was just general information about the supposed work these people were doing here. But it didn't take a genius to see that they were entirely too vague and ominous which probably meant that this was just a fabrication. I spent my time trying to read through the inferences.

* * *

Somewhere deep inside NERV a woman stripped off her scuba gear as well as her wet suit. As she stepped away from the pink lake she had been swimming in she sighed with frustration. The blond haired Dr. Ritsuko Akagi listened to the same message I did shaking her head, "I don't believe it. Has she gotten lost again?"

* * *

We were now riding an elevator. I really wasn't paying attention to where we were going but when the door opened. I saw something I really didn't expect. "Um... Hiya Ritsuko", Misato barely gets the words out she's so nervous. The woman stepped into the elevator she was wearing only a lab coat and a one piece bathing suit. Not exactly what I was expecting of The Chairperson of Project E Technical Department Division 1. I was assuming she'd be a older woman wear conservative clothing. Not a hot bodied, half dressed woman with a look in her eyes that could melt ice. I was starting to think I'd ruled out the dream possibility too soon.

"Why are you wasting my time Captain Katsuragi? You know we don't have the time nor the manpower for this nonsense." She sounded like a mother reprimanding her child.

Sure enough, Misato reacted just as any kid would. "I'm sorry"

The doctor simply rolled her eyes and sighed, then she looked over at me. Almost caught me checking out how the wet bathing suit clinged to her body. "So is this the boy?"

Misato smiled and nodded, "Yup, according to the Marduk Report, he is the 'Third Child'."

Ritsuko looked over at me, "Pleased to meet you."

Dr. Ritsuko Akagi looked over the new candidate._ He's tall for a kid, almost 6 foot. A bit thin for a boy so tall. His hair is just like his fathers, that deep brown. But, he must have his mothers eyes. Green rather than his father's pale blue. His features were still slightly feminine due to youth, but already you could see his father's chiseled features in his face. All in all, he's a good looking kid. And he has something about him, an "air" if you will. Not to mention, with all that's going on, he seems almost calm. Hmmm.._

I absent mindedly said "Yeah, you too." I was too absorbed in the file. There was an interesting piece of fiction in here about my father. Saying how great a humanitarian he was. Only problem in my eyes was that he was disqualified on the basis that you would have to be human to be a humanitarian.

Misato saw thatI wasn't paying attention and made an excuse for me. "Don't let that fool you he's normally a lot more talkative. I just think he has a lot to take in right now."

* * *

Back in the Command Center, Gendo Ikari's last words to his subordinate before leaving were simply, "Handle the rest of this." He doesn't even wait for a reply as the elevator descends.

Fuyutsuki stares at the vacant space. "Their first meeting in over three years." He begins to wonder about the relationship involved and all the history attached to it. His thoughts are quickly interrupted.

"Vice Commander, the target has started moving again." A tech calls out.

"Right. Assume Level One battle stations."

* * *

"Repeat. Level One battle stations. Prepare for ground unit interception." The voice on the intercom rings through out the facility. Currently Misato, Ritsuko, and myself were ride an open lift up to somewhere. I still had my head in the file, if I didn't I might have noticed the gigantic arm that was floating in the pink sea that was on the other side of a wall behind me.

Hearing the announcement Misato frowned, "Here we go. Sounds pretty serious... So, how is Unit 01?"

The Doctor flatly responded, "It's currently undergoing refrigeration using the B-Type equipment."

"Does it really work? It's never worked before, has it?" Misato seems doubtful.

Ritsuko didn't give much to be hopeful about either, "The possibility of activation is 0.000000001 We call it pathetically enough the 0-9 System."

"Does that mean it doesn't work?" Now Misato almost sounded nervous.

"Don't be so insulting, it's 'O' not 'Zero'." Ritsuko defended her pride coolly.

"Well it's just a number right? Anyway, it's a little late to be saying 'Sorry it didn't work.'"

Just then the lift comes to the top and we step off. Ritsuko slides a card through a panel on the side and a pair of large metal doors open up revealing a pink lake in front of us. I can't help but mutter a small. "Wow." We get on a small rubber boat and it takes us across the 'water' to a small platform on the other side. I notice a huge section of the wall is not like the rest. It was totally out of place. First off in a building with just about every surface being gray, white, silver or beige, it was purple and green. It had UNIT-01 written on the side in the middle of a large circle section that protruded a bit further into the room than the rest. I also noticed it wasn't actually flat like the rest of the wall was it had an arc to it. Before I could do any further inspecting we were walking through a door into a room of utter darkness. Only the light from the previous room stretched out like a carpet from the door.

"How dramatic." I said just as the door shut enclosing us in darkness. And I paid for the comment, the lights finally did come on and i was left staring right into a giant face, and not a pretty one. I almost jumped out of my skin, "Holy shit! What the hell is that? A giant robot?" I started flipping through my TOP SECRET file. Surely I would have noticed this.

Ritsuko was almost laughing, "You wont find this in there. This is man's ultimate humanoid fighting machine. The first model of the synthetic life form Evangelion Unit 01. Built here in secret, it is mankind's last hope."

The only way to describe whatI was feeling at that moment was awestruck. This was better than any candy store in the world._ A giant robot? And it's real? They've gotta be kidding me. They better let me get a crack at this thing once the whole emergency is over. It would be just cruel to show me this if I wasn't going to get a chance to use it. I mean this is like any video game players wet dream. _"So is this what my father's been up to for all this time?" My voice was thick with disdain and had I've known who heard me I would have said something a lot harsher.

"That is correct." A voice from above echoed down and when it did my entire body went rigid. I felt rage well up inside me and I clenched my fist and closed my eyes trying to contain my anger...

"Father." It's all I could say without screaming in anger.

He was completely emotionless. "It's been a while."

I was almost shaking with anger, but I knew I couldn't let him get the best of me. "Well if you'd have told me that this was the reason you abandoned me I might not have thought you were the worst father in the world."

He simply smirked at my words, "We're moving out."

Misato jumped, much to my surprise she was questioning his orders rather than following them. "Moving out? Unit 00 is still in cryostasis, isn't it?" She gasps with a sudden realization. "Wait a second! You're gonna use Unit 01?"

Ritsuko answers coldly, "There is no other way."

Misato had a feeling where this was going and she didn't like it. "Now wait. Rei can't do it yet, can she? We've got no pilot."

Again the doctor spoke flatly, "We've just received one."

"Are you serious?" Misato asked. She wasn't the only one who saw where this was going.

I already knew what she was going to say when the doctor turned to me. "Hinote Ikari. You will pilot it."

Yup, that was the bomb shell I was waiting for. My eyes went wide for a second, and it felt like a lifetime. Thousands of thoughts streamed through my mind all in an instant. I don't know which was first, it was either _YES_! or; YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! I wanted to pilot it more than anything in the world. Yet something told me that I wouldn't be doing it for fun. Most likely I'd be put up against that monster that I'd seen earlier. And unlike my coveted video games, in real life there's no reset button. And any good gamer knows you die at least once before you really get the hang of any game. And dying once is a lot more than I can afford. While all this is going on in my head, Misato answers in the real world.

"But even Rei Ayanami took seven months to synchronize with her Eva! It's impossible for him to do it. He just got here."

Dr. Akagi didn't seem phased by her objections, "He just needs to sit in the seat. We don't expect more than that." Misato went to say something else but she was cut off, "Repelling that angel is our ultimate priority. If putting someone who has the chance to synchronizing with the Eva Unit into it gives us even the slightest chance we have to do it. You do understand that don't you Captain Katsuragi?"

Misato starts to reply, "I suppose..."

But that's when I realized this conversation has nothing to do with either of them so why are they the ones making the decisions. "Um, excuse me but don't I get any say in whether or not I go and risk my life for you people? Father, is this why you sent for me? To tell me you had this huge robot that you built for me and want me to pilot it against some monster that can take a N2 mine to the face? Is this your sick idea of making up for the lost years and missed birthday presents? Why am I here?"

"You know exactly why I sent for you. I have a use for you."

_Damn that cold son of a bitch, I thought parents were supposed to protect their children_. "So you want me to go out in this thing and fight that monster?"

"Precisely." The man didn't even flinch

"How the hell can you ask me to do something like this? I knew you didn't bring me here because you wanted to see me. You would never do something so... human. Well I got news for you father, I'm not doing it and you can't make me. There are hundreds of other people who can do it. Why don't you do it?"

"I called you because I had a need for you. You are wrong though, you are the only person who can pilot it. No one else can do it but you."

"What are you talking about? I thought I was the Third child, what happened to the other two? Or did you already send them to their deaths? Isn't one of their names Rei? Where's she?"

"That is enough." His voice commanded. "The second child is in Germany and Rei is here but it is unlikely she will be able to pilot Unit 01."

"Well I didn't come here to die, so you can just forget it. I've got no reason to help you, not after all you've done." I had decided, I would not be a pawn in my father's game.

Just then an explosion on the surface sends a tremor that shakes the room. My father looks up "It must've discovered our location. If you are not going to pilot leave now."

"We don't have much time Hinote." Ritsuko adds.

Misato gives me a cold look, "Just get in."

_That's it,_ "I've had enough, I'm done with you people. Who the hell are you? Or better yet what the hell is wrong with you? I am 14 years old, and you are about to send me out in this thing with no training to go fight that thing? Misato, you've been with me all day you've seen what the hell I have been through, and I thought I was taking it all pretty well. But now this? You people are insane, fuck you all! You're supposed to be this big bad agency saving the world, why the hell do you need me? Do it your-damn-selves. I don't care what you say I won't do it.

My Father hit a button and spoke to the intercom, "Fuyutsuki, wake up Rei."

He answered, "Can we use her?"

True to form my father said something that surprised even me. "She isn't dead yet."

"I understand." Was the only response as the com turned off.

Then he spoke again into the com, "Rei, our spare is unusable. You will do it again."

A frail female voice answered, "Yes sir."

Ritsuko looked at me with disappointment then began yelling out orders. "Reconfigure Unit 01's system for Rei then re-activate."

People began new tasks as the orders were relayed over the load speaker.

Ritsuko and Misato began walking away. I just stood there looking at the Eva. _What am I going to do now? I thought i was going to have a place here, but what now? _Just then the door on the far side of the room. A group of doctors rushed in with a stretcher. On it was a girl have wrapped in bandages. Around her head, arm and most of her torso. The doctors came to a stop about ten feet past me, the girl struggled to sit up as the doctors detached her for her IVs. Just then another explosion rocks the complex. This one is much closer though, it shakes the room making the girl fall off the bed, me fall to the ground. The lighting fixtures above me came loose falling towards me. All could do was watch as Misato yelled look out. _So I dodge the plane and the giant monster, survive that explosion and I am going to get killed by the damn lights._

All at once a huge purple hand raises out of the water and then it is above me, shielding me from my impending doom. Everyone in the room is frozen, obviously no one expected this to happen. If I could have seen my father's smile I would have known that one person did. He didn't even flinch when the metal bounced off the protective glass in front of him. "What the fuck?" I whispered.

"The Eva moved! How could it? It broke off the right arm restraint." A voice for the control room said.

Ritsuko who was on the floor picking up papers yelled, "No that's impossible. It didn't even have an entry plug inserted. It's not possible."

Misato was shocked too, "It reacted without an interface? Or was it protecting something.." She looked at me under the hand. "It protected him?" She smiled at what she considered a sign."We can do it."

Meanwhile I run over to the fallen girl. She's struggling to get up despite her injuries. She falls and lays there shaking. I kneel down taking her in my arms, I look her over to make sure she's not hurt any worse. She moans in pain. I take my hand off of her back and I see blood on it. _This was the girl my father was about to send out there in my place. It's me or her? I can't let her go out like this. Even if it is my first time I stand a lot better chance than her. GOD DAMN IT! So he'll get what he wants anyway. Well no choice now. _

I stand up placing the girl on the bed and look up at my father. "I'll do it. I'll pilot the Eva."

_Well at least it was my decision and not his order. At least I can die knowing that..._

_**End Chapter 1**_

* * *

A/N: See not too much changed but don't worry the more the story goes on the further I will deviate. Hell by chapter 12 or so it won't even seem any thing like the original. Some small changes and a few earth shattering ones. With this story I am going to have a running omake short crossovers with Naruto characters and the funny situations the Ninjas could produce against Angels. they will get increasingly funny But for now I just need to set it up. So here goes

Naruto Uz-omake #1

( And as an added disclaimer I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters either.)

...The smallest opening is all I need. Stepping into my enemy I knock his guard up with my arms and bring my foot into his chest. He staggers back and I follow up with a savage roundhouse that connects clean with his temple; his eyes go blank as he drops to the floor.

"That's enough Hinote!" Sensei's voice brings me back.

I leap back, "Yes Kakashi Sensei." When he speaks, you listen, he might seem like an easy going guy. But when it gets right down to it the man is dangerous, pure and simple. He even put his book away, I was shook, now was probably not a good time to be me.

"Hinote, today you leave Kanoha. I want you to take this kunai." He handed me an odd shaped kunai with a scroll wrapped around it. "A kunai like this was given to me by the 4th Hokage once. If you are in a desperate situation use this and you will have no more troubles."

I took it and bowed I was about to thank him when he said, "Well I hate long goodbyes so see ya."

But before he could leave, "Wait Kakashi sensei, can I have the picture back." I stuck my hand out.

He smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head, "Oh yeah sorry." he said as he took out a picture of a certain lavender haired woman. "Can't believe I almost forgot." I looked at him like I knew he hadn't forgotten, he simply shrugged in response.

Poof! And in a cloud of smoke the man vanished.

"I fucking hate it when he does that. Where the fuck does he go?" My opponent had gotten up with me realizing. "Well I don't care if you're going, datte bayo!" He wakled forward and clenched a fist in front of my face. "But don't think that you are going to get the one up on me so easily. I am going to train harder and then come find you in Tokyo-3,datte bayo! So you better be ready, because next time, you're finished. Believe..." his voice cut out.

Possibly because I had taken my special kuni and put it to his throat. "If you finish that, I'll kill you. Stick with the original"

The yellow haired boy who was wearing all orange gulp and weakly said. "Datte bayo?"

"Good little fox."


	2. Chapter 2 Step Up

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, never have, never will. Writers and artists remain forever poor. So I don't own Evangelion or any of it's character's. Gainax does, they are the smart ones with the money, not to mention lawyers. So I want to ensure them that this story is not going to make me any money, because people would never, ever pay to read it. So, fear not Gainax all rights and copyrights remain reserved.

* * *

**Apotheosis**

**One's Descent into Heaven in order to become God**

**Chapter Two**

**Step Up**

_

* * *

_

_Italics - _Inner thoughts

* * *

_May my faith always exceed my fears,_

_for the price is too high to go through life afraid."_

_-Anonymous_

* * *

"What the hell?" I said to myself as a small platform raised me up to what looked like a metal vile that was half in the back of the Eva. I was trying to get a hold of my limbs which couldn't help but shake; I think they are smarter than I am. I saw the hatch open and when I came to a stop next to it I looked inside. It had a seat built into a large metal base with handles on either side. It was dark in there. Only a few small lights allowed any vision. A small wave of fear crept over me as I took a look around the outside of the "entry plug". _This could be my last chance, not to mention my last breath outside this machine. What am I doing here? Am I going to die tonight? Did i come all this way just to die? What would be the point in that? _

I stepped inside and got into the seat. At the same time both the fear of inevitable death as well as the wonder of a life's fantasy realized. _Why couldn't I have had time to use this thing when my life wasn't in danger? I mean this is amazing, but I really don't know how the hell I am supposed to fight that thing. It was ridiculously strong, and I don't know what I am doing. Their instructions were not very helpful, something close to shut up, get in and do it. __Damn it, why me? Why do I have to save the world? I'm not a hero, I don't show up at the last possible moment and save the day... Wait a second... That is exactly what I'm doing. Well if this works out that is, too bad this isn't a story; I would have nothing to worry then._ The hatch of the entry plug closes and I feel a sudden rush as it slides downward into the Eva. _Shit, this is it huh? Now I just hope that I'm a damn quick learner._

"Entry plug inserted. Connecting Unit 01." _I am really starting to hate the sound of that techs voice, he never has anything good to say. _

I hear Ritsuko's voice say, "Flood the entry plug." And that is when panic sunk in.

"What the hell are you talking about? I thought the angel would be the only thing trying to kill me once I got in here." Sure enough liquid started filling the compartment. "Are you people crazy?" I said frantically as my waist was surrounded with water. The liquid smelled of blood and had almost an orange tint to it. It was above my head before I could offer another protest. I held my breath wondering why it was they put me through all this just to kill me themselves. A bullet hours ago would have been a lot nicer.

"Relax, once your lungs are filled with LCL your blood will be oxygenated directly. You'll get used to it." Ritsuko's voice again came over the com.

I wished I had a choice but since I didn't I took her word for it figuring at least this would make my death quicker. But she was right, I opened my eyes and they were unaffected by the liquid. I almost got sick as the fluid filled me. _Damn this is not very pleasant. _"I wish you would have warned me about that."

Misato seemed annoyed, "Oh suck it up you are a boy aren't you?"

Just then that damn tech struck again, "Connecting main power. All circuits transmitting power. Connecting secondary contacts."

The walls of the entry plug flash with a rainbow of light that makes me shield my eyes. Once my eyes adjust I realize I'm looking at the wall on the far side of the room, I notice that it's only a screen but you can hardly tell. It was as if the Eva wasn't even there.

"A-10 nerve connection, normal. Configure the language interface for Japanese. All preliminary contacts established. Performance nominal. Bi-directional circuits are open. Synchronization ratio at 42.1." At least this tech was female.

Ritsuko answered her, "Amazing."

"Harmonics all are normal. No disturbances detected." _The tech continued._

"We can do it!" Ritsuko said to Misato, who nodded back confidently.

"Prepare for launch!"

"Disengage primary lock bolts... Disengage confirmed. Disengaging the umbilical bridge... Disengage secondary locks" I heard all the announcements through the Eva but they were all background noise to the smarter me (the one that was in control of my limbs earlier). It was screaming inside my head that I was an idiot and if I didn't do something real quick I was going to die an idiots death. It was a sad truth, butI couldn't deny the fact that it probably was THE truth. Then there was the stupid me, the one that was telling me how cool this all was and how much fun it would be to fight in this thing. The smart one wondered, _how long itwill last? Probably not very long at all_. Then the dumb one answered, _but everyone is counting on you and that makes you the hero, hero's don't lose_. All of me laughed. _That would be nice. Well this is for all the marbles so it's all or nothing. The fate of the world was in my hands, how fucking classic. The sad part is I have wished for this a million times, to be in the place of the hero and now here I am. Scared shit-less. Some hero._

I am pulled out of my thoughts by the feeling of the Eva moving backwards, I vaguely recollect them saying something about a launch pad.

"Eva ready to launch."

"Can we really do this?" A concerned Misato asked the Commander back in the control room.

He answered flatly, "Of coarse. Unless we defeat the angels, we have no future."

His faithful vice commander stood by his side, "Ikari are you sure about this?"

I don't know what kind of man it takes to smile while sending this own son to the wolves, but Gendo is that type of man.

"Eva launch"

Suddenly I feel the Eva shooting upward the force pressing me into the seat. _Oh shit! _

A door opens above me and suddenly I am on the surface standing in the middle of the city. The Angel is directly ahead. _Already? Couldn't I at least had some time? _

"Are you ready Hinote?" Misato's voice over the com.

"As I'll ever be." _Do I really have a choice?_

Eva 01 lift off!" In response to Misato's command the restraints came undone and It slumped forward. As I pulled myself back to correct my momentum the Eva did the same. _I wonder..._

"Hinote, just concentrate on walking for now." the doctor said. Luckily the Angel was taking it's time observing me.

I tried to think of the motion of walking, picturing my own legs making the motion. I feel the EVA start to move. It begins to walk, stupid me I let myself get happy about it. As I lost my concentration the Eva misstepped and I fell flat on my face. Now the Angel advanced.

"Hinote are you okay? Hurry get up!" Misato screamed and I saw the Angel coming for me.

Instinct took over, my hands came under me and I sprang to my feet. The Angel was right in front of me and my whole being screamed hit it. And that I did. The Eva's right hand came up and across knocking the Angel off of it's feet and into the buildings on the side of us. In a state of near shock I take a few steps back. _So this thing moves how I will it to. So far it's been all reactions. I need to get a hang of this and quick._

The Angel gets up as I take a fighting stance. It raises one arm at me and I suddenly remember the plane from earlier, and the attack... "Oh shit!" It shoots out it's weapon as I dive to the side sliding down a block. As I come to a stop I start to get up and the Angel is about to attack again. This time i have no where to go. I raise my arms to shield myself and in fear scream out, "NO!"

Misato screams out, "Hinote! Get out of there!"

A brilliant flash of orange light appears across the air in front of me. On the other side is the laser weapon, stopped cold. It disappears as the weapon retracts. I jump to my feet and rush the angel taking a big swing at it. This time it doesn't go so well as it catches my arm and snaps it. Feeling like my own arm is broken, I scream out in pain. Misato is yelling telling me to calm down, that my arm isn't broken but it's hard to listen to her when my arm is pretty sure. The Angel uses the opportunity and grabs the Eva by it's head. Through it's fingers I see the laser arm preparing for the shot. I can't do anything as it pounds point blank into the skull of the Eva over and over.

In the command center the screen flashed emergency. Then showed as the connections between pilot and Eva broke.

The three techs and their love of 'the bad news' tells the tale.

"The head has been damaged, extent unknown!"

"The nerve connections are breaking off!"

"We're not getting any readings from the pilot"

"Hinote!" Misato's voice was the last thing I heard.

_I am going to die this is it. I am sorry everyone, I tried. _The pain in my eye is Intense and then everything goes black as the Eva's head is pierced through and I pass out from the pain. _Mother I will see you soon._

I feel the world coming back into focus. My eyes are closed but now I can feel the air around me and a bed under me. My brain begins to ask the question of where and why, my memory answers in the image of the monster weapon crushing into my skull. I sit up in a shot and my eyes fly open, all at once i begin to sweat and hyperventilate. I realize where I am and I start to calm down. _A hospital, what the hell happened? Why am I not dead? _The rush of blood to my head makes me dizzy and I put my hands on my head. _What the hell is going on? How did I get here? _I lay back down and stare at the ceiling. "I don't know how the hell I got here but three cheers for not being dead." I was in a bit of pain but being alive to feel pain is more than I expected. " So, Hinote; One, Bad Guys; Nothing... Score."

I look around, I am in a large mostly empty room, only my bed and the apparatus surrounding it. _That figures I save the day and not a single person is here when I wake up. Ungrateful bastards._ I try to get up but there isn't enough strength in me yet so I resign to getting a little more rest.

Meanwhile, back in the battlefield that was not a day before a city, the NERV workers are everywhere making repairs to the area as well as recovering the Eva. Being in the upper echelons of the chain of command has it's benefits as Ritsuko and Misato sat in a hastily constructed recovery center, just a tent under which personnel could gather and coordinate. Misato watched a TV. It showed a government official answering questions at a press conference. Of course his answers weren't honest ones.

"Just like we though public scenario B-22. So we're hushing up the truth again?" Misato said while fanning herself. She doesn't like the secrets that surround her job. There is no reason to hide saving the world.

Ritsuko does not share her friends distaste for secrets, she is far too familiar with them. "Well at lest our public relations department are happy. They finally have something to do."

"I think we are being far too casual about this." said the Captain.

"I don't know. I think we are all scared to death." Ritsuko said without even looking at her.

"Of course we are." Misato stares into space.

Having regained my strength, I got out of bed. Now I stand in the hall of the hospital, looking out the window. I have only seen two people since I have awoken, first a nurse that was just making rounds. She sent for a doctor and he had given me the once over telling me I was fine then leaving. I was about to ask if i could leave but then I realized something, I didn't have anywhere to go. So I just kept quiet. Now I was lost in thought trying to remember what had happened last night. How I had gotten to the hospital, any of it. No luck there. Suddenly my attention is caught by the sounds of a group of people coming down the hall. I turn to see that it is some doctors wheeling down a hospital bed. I see the injured girl from last night... Rei was her name. She looks at me and something deep inside me feels something familiar about her. But I can't place it. A few minutes later the doctor tells me to get dressed. He had made the approriate calls and someone was coming to get me. I wondered who, I didn't know many people here and I seriously doubted it would be my father. So to the waiting room I go and wind up waiting for an hour. And me without even my music.

But there was good news to be had as I heard a familiar voice asking the desk nurse if she knew where to find me. I turned around and sure enough there is Misato. Her look is quite odd, she doesn't say anything at first. "Come on, it's time to go."

_Not even a thanks? _I think to myself. "Okay where are we going?

"I am taking you up to find out what your living arrangements will be." Misato almost mechanically said. I could tell she had something else on her mind. But I had more than enough on mine not to want to pry into her troubles too. So I remained silent the rest of the walk. We came to an elevator, we waited for a second and the doors opened. And there was my father. I didn't know what to say, actually that's not true, I knew exactly what to say. _YOU FUCKING BASTARD! _But somehow there was a lump in my throat that made it hard to breath and impossible to speak. I simply stared at the man in disgust and let the doors close.

Misato just stood in silence taking in the situation. Her heart almost broke as she would have expected any man be filled with pride knowing his son had accomplished what Hinote had. But the Commander had said nothing, done nothing. His face didn't even flinch. Absolutely emotionless to his only son after putting him through so much. What kind of man was she working for she wondered.

After taking the elevator they went up an escalator. Misato turned to me and asked, "It may be none of my business but why are you are your father so estranged? I figured the two of you would want to live together."

"Well forgive me, but that is kind of personal. However, I will tell you that I have no desire to live with my father. As I doubt he wishes to live with me. I was pretty sure he didn't call me here for a reunion. I am just not sure what is going to happen." I liked Misato but some of the reasons me and my father couldn't be near each other were far too personal.

We spent the rest of the trip in silence and soon we came to an office. When we went inside I was shocked at what i saw. The floor was glass and not only that. We seemed to be directly above NERV headquarters a fact which shocked me for two reasons. First we were very high above it and second, I didn't see ant kind of supports coming up from the ground at all. "What the..?" I said almost at a whisper, then it hit me. _We must be on the ceiling of the geofront... incredible. _

Misato saluted a man wearing black who spoke to me. "Hinote Ikari?" I nodded. "You will be living in the Sixth Block just next to this one. You will have a small apartment ... 6A. In building 124."

Misato seemed surprised, "Alone?"

The man flatly responded "Yes. Is that satisfactory?"

"Yes." I didn't see much of a choice.

Misato didn't seem to like this idea. "Are you sure? Hinote..."

I interrupted her, "Misato it's fine, I can take care of myself, besides I really don't have anyone here."

Misato was obviously taken back by what I said. She stared at me for a second then, for a split second I saw a small smile on her face. She turned to her superior stood and attention and spoke in a clear authoritative voice. "Sir. As an officer of the operational division I must object to a this pilot living on his own. I fear his safety could possibly become an issue. Therefore I request that he be assigned a guardian. I also volunteer for the duty of being the guardian of Hinote Ikari. Sir?"

The man showed a slight look of shock then he thought for a moment. "This is a reasonable request. If it is acceptable to the pilot than I see no reason not to approve it."

Misato looked over at me. I looked over at her as thoughts ran through my head. _Why the hell is she doing this? What's in it for her? A promotion? I am the son of the commander. But no i don't think so. Hmmm... She could be some sick kind of pedophile who prays on young teenage boys and forces them to have sex with her... Yeah right... I am not nearly that lucky. Well that brings up a good point, that was the best case scenario. What's the worst that could happen? Living with Misato... could certainly... have it's perks. _"Okay. That's fine with me."

Misato smiled, I think she was happy I didn't reject the idea of living with her. She had seemed to be waiting for my answer quite intently. "Good it's settled then."

The man made a correction on his paper and said "Good then from now on you are responsible for him and his actions. Thank you Captain."

Misato's face went red, I don't think she was sure she was ready for this.

We got down the hall and she took out her cell phone. She called Ritsuko. And told her what had happened in the office. "So I said I would take care of Hinote." I could hear the words of protest. "But it's not like I am going to put the moves on him." I was shocked not by hearing the very audible Dr. Akagi but just that Misato would have such a thought. Maybe there was hope for me yet.

Not long afterward we were in Misato's car headed back towards her place. We had been pretty much silent since we left NERV. She finally broke the silence.

"Well, we have to have a party tonight, right? A welcome party for my new roommate." she said cheerfully.

"Sounds good to me. I am a bit worn after everything that's happened but a party would be nice. Who's going to be there, just us?"

"Well yeah... Everyone I know at NERV is really busy, truthfully the only reason I'm not there is you. Thanks for that by the way. But don't worry we can have fun with just the two of us, right?" She said the last party in a sultry voice trying to get a reaction out of me, so I gave her one.

"I am sure we can find some way to entertain each other." I said quickly with a confident smirk, making sure she knew I had picked up on the undertones.

I actually caught her blushing, but I didn't say a word, I simply smirked to myself and looked out the window. As we continued the trip I stole a few glances at Misato. Now that I had gotten out of the whirlwind that had been the last day, I had a chance to take a proper look. She was beautiful, incredibly so in fact. Her purple hair was a good length just below her shoulders. She had an amazing body as well, long toned legs with a nice set of hips attached. She had practically no waist, and not to go too overboard but certainly a rack any woman would be proud of. All in all Misato was between 9.7 and 10, I reserve the straight 10 only because one day I might somewhere somehow find someone hotter than her. I am not totally sure, but it is possible, and it would certainly be worth the search and any hell I had to go through to get it... Wow I hope I didn't just jinx myself.

We made a stop at a local grocery store to stock up, Misato had said that she really didn't have much in her house. So as she randomly grabs items and puts them in the basket, I notice they are almost all instant meals. Other than the beer that was packed on and, now I noticed a small thing of soda as an after thought. It takes us no more than a few minutes to gather everything and we are at the checkout waiting when I overhear a passing conversation between two women.

"So you are going to move after all?"

"Yeah. I never would have dreamt this city would wind up being a battlefield."

"My husband's saying that me and the kids should move at the very least."

"Don't I know it."

"This city may be a fortress but that is no guarantee of safety."

"Just remembering it gives me the chills."

"Really."

The two women didn't mean to involve anyone in their conversation, but that didn't stop the words front reaching me and Misato. I saw a slight look of anger on her face as she listened to the women imply it wouldn't be safe here. I could tell she took a lot of pride in her job and her job was to keep this city safe. She didn't appreciate the criticism of someone who doesn't even know what is going on. "They think it was a military force that invaded. Those idiots if they knew the truth they wouldn't have so much to say. "

"I know the truth however...and the sad truth...they were right. And I am the one who turned it into a battlefield. I am the one who made them want to leave their homes." That was the fist time I realized how many people were effected by my battle against the angel.

Misato looked at me long and hard. She seemed to be upset for some reason. When she finally spoke her words were very serious. "That's not how it is." We got back into the car after paying for the groceries. Misato was very quiet while we were in the car after a few minutes the silence was broken with a flat, "You don't mind if we make a little stop on the way do you?"

"No, where?" I asked absently

"Someplace really cool." It's only a minute or two later when Misato stops the car on the side of he road and tells me to get out. I do and she leads me over to a railing that looks over the city.

Despite the sunset and the peacefulness of this situation I can't help but think but one thing when I look over this barren landscape. "It looks so desolate. This city seems so lonely." I could see only some small buildings in the distances and streets that looked like there was nothing on them for miles.

Misato was smiling as she looked at her watch. "It's time." I was about to ask for what when sirens began to blare all over the city. Suddenly from what I thought was empty landscape, buildings begin rising out of the ground. Not just buildings either these were skyscrapers coming out of the ground.

"Holy shit. The buildings... they're..." I watched as the whole city raised up. Before I could see everything for ten miles, now only a couple hundred feet away was the first building. It was incredible.

"This city is a fortress. It was built to defend against the Angels." Misato said to me pride filling her voice. "This is Tokyo-3. This is our city. And, it's the city that you saved." She looked over at me with a big smile on my face. "You should be proud of yourself Hinote. You shouldn't have listened to those ladies at the store."

"I know Misato and thank you, but I can't help but wonder how many people suffered because I fought last night." I looked over the landscape for a moment.

"Yes but do you know how many would have suffered if you hadn't fought? Everyone, every single person would have died, including me. But you saved it all." She seemed to be quite sure of her argument and I knew I wouldn't get out of this any other way then agreeing.

"I guess your right..." _But isn't it the good guy's job to make sure no one is hurt?_

By the time we got back to Misato's apartment it was already dark. "Your stuff should have already been delivered Hinote. I just moved into this apartment myself." Sure enough my boxes were by the door. She opened it and walked in, It took her a second to realize that I wasn't following her in. "Come on in."

"You know Misato, I really don't want to intrude." I was looking at the floor feeling extremely embarrassed and out of place.

"Hinote, this is your home now too." She said trying to be as sweet as possible. And oddly enough Misato's sincerity actually convinced me.

I uncomfortably took that first step into the apartment. "I'm... home." I said with a voice that sounded as foreign as the words I had said. I had been at my uncles house for almost ten years and I felt more comfortable after this first step into this small apartment.

Misato's smile made it even more complete, it said it all for me but Misato added "Welcome home."

The door slid closed behind me and then we kicked off our shoes still holding all the groceries. I began to walk into the apartment, a sight I was not quite prepared for.

"As you can see the place is a little messy." That was probably the biggest understatement in human history. There were boxes yet to be unpacked all over and full garbage bags strewn out among the debris. But those were both barely noticeable, under the near layer of consumed alcohol. Bottles of liquor, and can's of beer were everywhere. I wasn't sure if I should attempt moving through it, there was no way to be sure there wasn't something living in there.

"This is a little messy? Wow..." A face of pure shock came over me. Meanwhile Misato had disappeared into what I assumed was her room. _No fair, she knows where the safe places to put your feet are._

"Oh sorry! Could you just put the food in the fridge" She peaked around a corner to say.

Knowing this meant traversing this dangerous ground I nervously said "Sure." I went to the fridge and opened it. I should have known by the state of the apartment what I was about to see, The only thing in the freezer was ice. The only things in the fridge were a few snacks and a whole shit load of beer. "Damn Misato what do you do with your free time?" I said to myself. After I put the stuff away I noticed a second fridge. "Um, excuse me but ummm... What's the second fridge for?"

Misato called from her hidden location. "Oh don't mind that, he's probably still sleeping."

"Sleeping?" _Blink, blink._ _What the fuck? _I decided to let it go, I had seen enough weird shit for the moment. I finished putting the food away and too a good look around. "So this is where I am going to be living." I said to myself well I should get my stuff from the hall.

Misato comes out, and starts putting the instant dinners in the microwave. I had been taking in my boxes and when I came back into the kitchen I was stopped dead in my tracks. I saw the outfit that Misato was wearing, well more like half an outfit. Not that I minded or anything I just was not expecting it. Her shorts were barely there and tight as hell, and the shirt was loose enough that if she bent over even a little I could she straight down her shirt. _I could really get use to living with her if she'll keep wearing things like this. _Realizing that i was in fact staring i attempted a quick recovery. "Making dinner?" I asked innocently.

"Yup, I am sorry it's only instant." Misato almost seemed embarrassed. But the microwave chimed in and she brightened up. "Let's eat."

She quickly puts the food on the table motioning for me to help myself, "Dig in." But instead of getting any food for herself she takes this moment to immediately slam an entire beer in one shot. "Woooohooo! Life just doesn't get any better than this!"

Awe stricken I only manage to say a feeble "Wow."

She instantly straights up and looks at me seriously. "Aren't you gonna eat? It's good, even if it is all instant."

"It's not that, I was about to. I am just not used to... instant. Yeah." _More like not used to seeing an adult drink with such abandonment. A college football player would be proud._

Misato slams her second beer down on the table, "That's no excuse, you can't be so finicky!" She stood up and learnt over the table drawing her face only inches from mine. As I shrank back into my chair I couldn't help but take the opportunity to stare directly down Misato's shirt. Though I did it as quickly as possibe not to get caught.

"That's not what I meant, chill." Playfully pleeing with hands raised.

Misato seemed to roll with the lightening of the mood. "Isn't this nice? Having two for dinner instead of one?

Risking another look down Misato's shirt. "Sure is." I said trying not to drool.

She sat back down and we started eating. We went through some idle chatter as we ate, nothing serious just the simple. Do you have any family and stuff like that. Misato knew almost everything about me but she was asking questions to seem interested, and to give her time to down her several beers.

"Misato can I ask you something?" I said staring at the table.

"Sure"

"What happened last night?" I almost didn't want to know but there is no way I could leave something so important as a blank spot in my memory.

She snorted a sigh, I could tell this was a mood killer, "Well alot happened last night could you be a bit more specific?"

"Well The last thing I can remember is the Angel having me by the head, and I felt the most terrible pounding against my eye. I couldn't even look at the thing my hands clutched my face but the pain kept coming. There was nothing I could do, I thought I was dead. I said goodbye and sorry to everyone and then I told my mother I would see her soon. Next thing i know i am in a hospital bed."

"Well the Angel broke the head armor and it's weapon burst right through the back of the Eva's Head. After that the Eva went silent." It was her turn to look at the table "Which means we lost all input coming from the Eva. We didn't even have life signs from you. I thought..." She was very uncomfortable now. "Then without any warning the Eva reactivated itself. After that i really don't know how to explain it..."

"Wait a sec, the Eva reactivated ITSELF? I didn't know it could do that." _One of the few times in my life I am glad to have been ignorant._

Her reaction i wasn't expecting though, "Neither did we."

"WHAT?" _What kinda idiot builds the worlds most destructive weapon and doesn't even know what it is and isn't capable of. "_Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately, I thought we were done for too." She took another drink.

"Well what happened next?" I couldn't take the suspense i need to know what happened after it woke up.

"I told you I don't know how to explain it. Except that the Eva seemed to go wild, suddenly it was all offense for then on. It took that Angel apart." She shook head head trying to get the images out of her head. "Don't worry though there will be a debriefing when we get back to NERV, you'll see all the footage then."

"Yeah I guess so." I'd just have to wait to find out everything.

Misato said we should fairly split the daily chores now to get them out of the way. I agreed and it was decided that rock paper scissors was the best way. Well at least for her it was. While I thought that when drunk you were supposed to somehow be impaired but Misato was beating me three out of four consistently. The chart was almost all me with a Misato here and there. But hey she worked and I was coming to live with her for nothing so I really didn't complain much.

"Well now that's solved." Misato crossed her arms loosely. "So Hinote, This is you new home so, I want you to make yourself comfortable here. Feel free to take full advantage of everything here, except for me." She said the last part playfully waving her finger and winking at me.

_Damn, _"Do you really think I'd do such a thing?" I said equally playfully clutching my chest in shock. Misato laughed and began on her next beer. _I wonder how many of those she is going to have..._

The answer was quite a few, she noticed at one point through her inebriation that I wasn't having nearly as much fun as she was. I was staring off to the side not really focused on anything as the events of the last two days were flashing in mind. Misato mischievously came around the other side of the table and put her arm around me almost hanging from my neck. She laughed and started looking in the direction I was, "Something over there more interesting to look at than me?"

I wasn't used to someone so readily invading my personal space, not to mention I was kind of distracted. So at first I was quite rigid. But being so close to Misato was certainly nice. She even smelled sexy, like.. lavender. I smiled and and quickly thought of a snappy come back. "Of course not Misato, you are one of the most pleasurable sights I've ever laid eyes on. But I think you are having alot more fun at my welcoming party than I am." I said redirecting the conversation, pointing to the now pyramid of empty beer cans. No need to talk about what I was thinking about.

"Oops!" she said with an embarrassed smile. "Guess I forgot this celebration was supposed to be for you. Sorry." She laughed.

"Guess so." That figures, pretty much the same as always. Everyone selfishly thinks of themselves. Not that I am much better.

She saw me start to drift off again and she shook me looking me straight in the eyes "OK, that's it. What am I going to have to do to make you lighten up and enjoy yourself a little?"

A variety of extremely dirty images flashed in my head. I couldn't help but blush a little, "Ummm.." I didn't even get to finish my attempted save as I had been caught.

"Oh you've got a dirty little mind don't you?" She grabbed the top of my head. "So what kinda naughty little thoughts were you thinking huh?"

I thought about trying to make some excuse but decided that right now honesty couldn't hurt. Besides it seemed like Misato might like the idea of me having dirty thoughts about her. She had grabbed her drink from across the table and was now standing next to me. Up ending her drink waiting for my answer.

"Well there were quite a few to be honest." I have nothing to lose at this point. "But the first thought i had was about asking for a consolation slash celebratory kiss." She almost spit her drink all over me as we both started to laugh. _Hell she's drunk with any luck she won't remember my stupid comments. Might as well have some fun with it. _"Well ok maybe that wasn't the first thing, but I didn't want to push my luck. I mean even though I did kinda save everyone I wouldn't want to ask for too much." I smiled and shook my head looking at the floor so embarrassed that I couldn't even look her in the face. I was shocked then I felt warm soft fingertips on my face. I turned with her touch to see Misato giving my the most seductive smile I had ever seen.

Misato thought to herself well it couldn't hurt too much. "You know you are right, you do deserve a reward and a proper thank you for saving every ones life." She said softly as she closed the distance between us. Now she was only inches away, "My Savior" she said playfully and gave me a light kiss on the lips. It lasted no more than a second but as her lips gently pressed against mine I noticed every little detail. The way she didn't just push her lips against mine but rather she closed her lips softly around my bottom lip as she pulled back. The pressure of her hand on my cheek and the way it almost guided me during the whole thing. Her smell and how beautiful she looked with her eyes closed. I kept mine open, half out of shock and half because I didn't want to miss anything. It felt so natural that the only thing I didn't notice was that I had matched her and kissed her back with the same soft movement of the mouth as her.

My whole body tingled, I had not been expecting that but I couldn't deny enjoying it. My eyes were focusing on Misato and it took her a moment to open her eyes. She had quite the pleasant look on her face she seemed to have enjoyed it. She opened her eyes and looked at me. She looked kind of like she was in shock. I know I personally was in a euphoric shock. But her's seemed different.

"Ummm...Misato? Are you okay?" I said nervously hoping I hadn't somehow offended her with my request.

"Well...yes and no..." She sounded kinda nervous too. She slowly went back to sitting across from me. "I shouldn't have done that... I guess... I kinda got caught up in the moment."

"I am sorry Misato I should have never asked. It was wrong of me." I almost blurted out. _Damn it this is no good. I can't mess up this bad my first night here. Think quick... say something to break this mood. _"Besides that was my first kiss so it couldn't have been very good." Of course I meant for her, for me that was one of the most enjoyable moments of my young life.

She feinted a smile, "No that's not it. Actually it was a lot better than I expected. It's just... well that wasn't appropriate, I AM your guardian now..." This was the first time i saw a sullen look on her face, I really didn't like it.

"Hey stop that. You're a bit older but it's not like you're my mom or anything." Let's hope compliments work. "You are wwwaaayyy to hot for me to ever think of you as a mother figure. Hell with how you saved me the other day and all you're doing for me now it's more like you're my own personal super hero." That got her to smile again. "You just helped me fulfill my life long dream of kissing a super hero. That and the sexy older woman one too." _Wow I can't believe I am saying all this. Why am I so comfortable talking like this to her?"_

Reluctantly she lightened up a little, "But still, it was wrong. And if anyone was ever to find out I could get in serious trouble. Like lose my job and go to jail."

"Whoa I won't tell anyone if you won't. Consider it our little secret. Besides why would I want one of the only people who's been nice to me to get trouble?"

"Your right, I suppose it was innocent enough. Not even a real kiss." She said casually.

"Wait what? That wasn't a real kiss? Seemed like one to me." _Did I miss something?_

Misato cackled into her newly acquired beer, "No that was a little peck, a real kiss you open your mouth for."

"Oh really? Well that brings up another good point then. How am I going to convince you to teach me how to really kiss if I get you into trouble? Huh?" _I can't believe it... did I really just say that out loud. _I laughed in an attempt to make it sound like a joke.

Misato recovered from the shock rather well, "Well I don't know if you have any chance of that, but you keep defeating these angels and we'll see." She gave me a devilish smile.

_So the game is on huh? _"I'll hold you to that." I said trying not to buckle as I felt the sweat under my collar. _Now that is what I call incentive._

Misato suggested that I take a bath to relax a little, sounded like a good idea so I decided to listen. Though I prefer to take a shower, I went into the bathroom and looked around. There was alot of drying underwear hanging around._ Looks like Misato likes to wear the sexy stuff, nice to know._ So I undress and open the shower curtain... "What the fuck?"

I'm so startled that I totally forget the fact that I am naked and slam open the door to the bathroom. "Misato what the hell is a... a...?"

Caught mid sip, she lowers her beer, "What?"

"A.. A p..." Just then the offending creature walks out of the bathroom passing my like I am not even there.

"Oh him? He's one of those new warm water penguins." She says as if this was all perfectly normal.

Meanwhile the little guy had a towel around his neck and went over to the second fridge. It hit a button opening the door and gave me a surprisingly intelligent look that if it wasn't coming from a penguin, would have been taken as being very annoyed.

"What was that?" I said pointing still too excited to stop and think why I'm feeling a breeze.

"That's Pen Pen, and he's your other roommate." She said matter of factly. "And you might wanna cover that up." She added with a small laugh. I followed her eyes and realized what she was looking at. My face went through every shade of red from lightest to darkest as I covered myself and closed the door. I could hear a slight giggle butI couldn't let it end with me being the only embarrassed one.

"Well I glad you think it's funny. Besides you must have been enjoying the show, sure took you a while to say something. Making sure you got a good long look, huh?" I heard her spit out her beer. _Score, she was looking._

Misato was in the kitchen now a few bright shades of red as well. _Good thing he was too worried about pen pen to notice me staring. Not bad for a little kid. Well hell that wasn't bad period, puberty must have hit him young. STOP THAT!_

"I could have been a little nicer about that. But he's probably already made his mind up about me."

She was right of course, I had made up my mind about her. _I am going to somehow, someway, someday get into that woman's pants. If it's the last thing I do._

I took a shower, got dressed and when I came out Misato almost jumped out of her seat saying she needed a bath. So I decided I would do a little cleaning before bed. I was debating whether or not Misato would come out of the the bathroom fully dressed or in just her towel. That woman in her towel would be quite a sight. But I decided I had gotten into enough trouble for one night so I wouldn't wait for her.

In the bathtub, Misato relaxed away the stress she had been accumulating. She also took her phone in there figuring it to be the one place she didn't have to worry about her new ward overhearing. "After all the horrible stuff he went through. I doubt he'll ever pilot again."

Ritsuko was the voice on the other end. "Maintaining him is a part of your job, Misato"

"I'm just scared, I don't know how to deal with him." She didn't want to tell Ritsuko that the boy obviously had a thing for her. Or that she may have already accidentally motivated him to fight again, depending on how seriously he took her teasing comments. Because then she'd have to tell her that she had kissed the boy and well that was not going to happen.

"Ohhh complaining already? You know, It was your idea to take him in." Ritsuko was enjoying a chance to tease her friend.

Misato didn't exactly feel the same way. "Shut up!" CLICK. The phone was silent and Misato solemnly stared at it. A sad smile crossed her face. _I was just thinking of Hinote as a tool. I am no better than Ritsuko. _She shook her head and leaned back looking up at the ceiling. "We destroyed the angel. So why can't I be happy about it." _Maybe I am the only person who has a problem with using this kid without so much as asking him about it._

Meanwhile, back at NERV. After hanging up with Misato, Ritsuko went to meet Commander Ikari in a vacant half destroy control room. It overlooked a room in which Eva Unit 00 was currently occupying. It had gone wild and was currently in the same position now as when it was deactivated. Gendo stood looking at the best as Ritsuko walked in.

"So, how was Rei today? You did go see her in the hospital today, did you not?" she asked nonchalantly.

Without feeling or warmth the man spoke, "She will be ready to work again in twenty days. By then, we will be ready to take Unit 00 out of cryostasis"

"It's so hard on these poor children." Ritsuko replied in one of her few moments of compassion.

Gendo Ikari however has long since forgot the meaning of the word compassion. "There is one else who can pilot the EVAs. So as long as they live that is what I will have them do."

"Regardless of what they might want?" Ritsuko almost seemed shocked

The man didn't answer he simply smiled as he looked over the destruction the wild Eva had caused

After cleaning up a little it's time to get some sleep. I wish a very drunken Misato goodnight and go into the room that was designated mine. In her drunkenness Misato had shown me around a little and took the liberty of making a little sign for my door the read "Hinote's Love Suite". I hadn't brought my boxes into the room as getting myself situated could wait until tomorrow. I really need some rest. I sat down onto the bed and flopped backwards.

_What a day, what a pair of days... What a kiss... Mmmm.. That was nice. Yeah but probably shouldn't get used to it, she is a bit out of my league, hell I bet the only reason she even kissed me was because she felt bad. I bet she was half smacking herself and half laughing at me. But hey no matter what the reason. I got the kiss.

* * *

_

Misato stumbled into her room trying to make the floor and walls stand still. A futile effort so she simply let herself fall onto her bed, conent to undress horizontally. As she did a strange thought came over her._ His lips were really soft, and despite what he said about it being his first time responded perfectly. He must be a natural. _She laughed to herself, _you're thinking about how a 14 year old kissed... Wow you really did drink alot. _But she couldn't deny he was the most impressive 14 year old she'd ever met and that had nothing to do with the kiss._ All that he's already been through in his life not to mention the things he'd been forced to do over the last 48 hours. All this coupled with the fact that his father totally rejects him and while I'm a complete stranger it looks like I'm the only one interested in his well being. He's all alone too. Yet he seems to be holding it together really well. I don't know; I think I would be a basket case right now. Maybe that's why I agreed to kiss him, well that and he did save us all, I suppose he earned it. _She would never admit that she'd thought about it before he asked.

Misato got comfortable, and relaxed into her bed but as she closed her eyes to sleep she was struck with a fierce vision. One of a purple Demon gone berserk.

I laid down finally and got comfortable in my new room I had tons of things on my mind but I was far too tired to stay up now. Tomorrow was another day. So I just took out my head phones and let myself drift to sleep...

_Blackness... Pounding... then silence and light. It was bright and warm, I saw it in front of me. It felt familiar and as odd as it sounds it had a smell. One that I recognized... but hadn't smelt in a long time.. Mom?... What?... _

_Suddenly the light surrounded me and I heard a faint whisper, "It's alright... Just let go..."_

_My entire body swelled with energy and I felt another light from inside me. Then came a roar that shook my world, but I realized It came from me. All my rage and anger came to the surface and I let it out. Suddenly I could see my enemy, and I only had one thing on my mind... destroy!_

_I crouched down and and sprang into the air lunging at the Angel. I flipped in the air and landed on the Angel's chest feet first. I grabbed it's face and tried my hardest to rip it off. That didn't work so i leapt off and came to a skidding stop, my feet still moving already charging the Angel again. It was picking itself off the floor and it should have stood up to catch the most vicious right hand in the history of the world. Instead an orange barrier spread across the sky bringing my attack to an immediate halt._

_The rage inside of me swelled, how dare it be denied. I felt the anger radiate from me and suddenly the barrier seemed to weaken. I attack it again and this time felt it give a little so i pushed harder pushing my fingers through it. I realize my other arm is in pain so I flex it and to my surprise it feels suddenly better. I use both hands and rip the barrier away. But as I go to renew my attack the Angel unleashes a massive blast. Its energy blasts all the way down the street we're fighting on until it hits a building and makes a giant cross. The blast goes through the building after deflecting parts down the intersecting street. All that's irrelevant however as I was still standing right where i had been, except now i was even more angry. The Angel put it's arms up crossed in front of it to defend itself. I took them both in one hand and twisted snapping them like twigs. I kicked it's chest sending it flying back into another building a few blocks away. I was still holding it's arms._

_I threw away the bloody nubs and charged at fallen Angel. I tackled it ripping the building away from it's foundation and pushing it and the Angel down about a quarter mile. I leapt into the angel and saw what looked like a bulls eye. A big red center, with three small spikes protecting it and my every instinct told me that was the target. I punched it again and again trying to destroy it. When that didn't work I ripped off the spikes surrounding it almost tearing the thing in two. I used one of the spikes and stabbed at the red orb. I saw it starting to cracking and in my rage I screamed out again._

_As I did I noticed it's body began to seem like liquid and suddenly it flowed out of my grasp and it's body encased mine. I stood up and the bright red orb which was now against my face began to shine a bright light, then it exploded. The blast was massive and the entire area disappeared in the explosion._

_I stood at the center of the blast laughing. I began walking forward until I came out of the fire. I felt a huge weight lifted off my face, then I drifted away into blackness_. But that was not the end of my dreams.

_Once again light and sound pierced the darkness and this time I heard voices. Voices of the people from the command center saying that I am ok. My eyes are open but I can't see then suddenly lights flash and I am looking at the inside of the entry plug. Then the screens again show the outside world and I look around. Next to me I can see the head of the Eva in the reflection on the building. The armor cracks off and falls to the floor, I thought i would see mechanisms and electricity but instead it looks like flesh and bone._

_The flesh begins to ripple in one spot, then a line forms in the middle and spreads open, revealing a green orb. I stare at it stupidly not realizing at first what it is, or maybe just not believing what I saw. Then the green orb seemed to turn around and reveal itself as a giant all green eye. I screamed out in terror and shock. Once again I was engulfed in darkness and silence, this I think was my own mind that turned off, not ready to deal with anymore._

My eyes shot open and I could feel sweat all over. I looked around... I am... at Misato's. I put my face in my hands trying to both wipe away the sweat and the images from the dream I had. I laid back down and reached for my mp3 player, sleep wouldn't return to me so easily.

_Was that a dream? Or was it... a memory? Is that what happened? Did I do that?

* * *

_

_**End Chapter 2**_


	3. Chapter 3 Walk Forward

Apotheosis:

One's Descent into Heaven in order to become God

Chapter Three

Walk Forward_

* * *

Italics - Inner thoughts_

* * *

Thou turnest man to destruction; and sayest,

Return, ye children of men.

Psalms 90:3_

* * *

_

_Another stupid test, why? Test, after test, after test. They have more of my body fluids than I do. They've tested every physical and mental capability I could think of, not to mention a whole bunch I couldn't. Over the last few days, I have overheard roughly 150 technical and medical terms that I have never heard before, and they all have to do with things in or around myself when I'm in the Eva. It's been ridiculous, I have been sitting in the entry plug for more hours than I care to remember. I am starting to forget how the outside looks. At least they finally have me doing actual combat drills now. Except, what the hell is with the gun? I didn't see any guns in my fight with the angel. Here I was, all excited to just be able to get into the Eva without anything trying to kill me. Serves me right for think it would be a joy ride. So here I am, weapons training and way too easy at that. The target nor I move at all, just the same shot over and over. _

"Just for the record this is both boring and useless. Unless the angel plans on standing still and not using it's AT field I really don't think this pathetic tests you call training are going to help much." I said trying to convey exactly how annoyed I was.

"Well we have to get you used to the targeting systems of the Eva." Ritsuko retorted.

"Just out of curiosity, which do you think would work better? A: Shooting at a stationary target or B: Trying to hit things that are moving?"

"Hinote, we have to start off slow, you can't walk before you crawl." This time it was Misato.

"That wasn't an answer, and what exactly does crawling and running have to do with this?" Now I was more than annoyed, I felt patronized.

"It was a figure of speech." Said the captains voice with an edge.

"Yes I know that but it was a stupid comparison. I can shoot the damn thing, and obviously I can hit the same target over and over again. So why are we still doing this when we could actually be improving my skills and not just making sure I wont lose focus when bored. Because honestly that has been the hardest part of all these pathetic 'tests'." I let go of the controls and crossed my arms. "Seriously now, I thought it was common sense that if you want to get better you challenge yourself. That's how I became so good at fighting, I trained until my arms were going to fall off and then I would spar when I had nothing left. The adrenaline pushing me to the max."

Ritsuko's time to tag in, "We know Hinote, but..." I wasn't hearing it.

"But nothing, you can only exceed and increase your limits by testing them. Not by pussyfooting around and taking the easy way. You people have to make a decision, do we want the next Angel to kill us all because I can't hit a moving target? If it does go down like that we'll all know who is to blame and it won't be me." I've never been very good with authority, especially incompetent authority.

The women in the command center looked at each other and sighed. Turning off the com so I couldn't hear, Misato turned to Ritsuko. "I have no intentions of saying it to him, but you do know he's right. The Angel wont be standing still and the more progress we can make between now and then the better. Maybe we should step it up."

Over her clip board the doctor responded, "We have to do all the tests on level one so we can collect the data for them before we can move on."

"You sure? I think the commander would be particularly pleased it we got the pilot up to say... level three by the end of today. I mean if the data is good enough who cares about levels one and two." Said Misato, always looking for ways to impress the ever watching higher ups. But she did have a point and Ritsuko knew it. _Besides, this boy could use a little humbling. _

She turned back on the com. "OK Hinote, you want a harder test here. Lt. Ibuki, please raise the testing to level three. Which means that now, not only will they move but they will actively attack you as well." She said in a way that silently added 'You should know your place'.

I caught her , "Good, about time. I mean you people call yourselves scientists and I was the first one to realize we weren't getting anywhere." The trick to being a good smart ass is to never ever let anyone else have the last word, and making sure your last comment was the best of them all. If someone can out do you, you lose. I rarely lose. Also you must make sure you can back up any shit you talk otherwise you are just arrogant. Succeeding is the difference between confident and cocky. Remembering that fact, I closed my eyes and got ready. _Time to show these people what I am made of. "_Ready when you are."

"OK begin" a satisfied voice from the control room said.

The first one appeared at my two o'clock, about 500 meters away. I shot it easily. The next was directly to my left and this time much closer, I still took it down before it got near me. The third came from behind me, I rolled forward coming up facing the opposite direction shooting.

"Now we're talking." _Finally now I can have some fun. _

The forth was to my right but because of my roll it was behind a building from where I was. So I walked backwards looking for... _There. _For just a second The target came into site between two buildings, I waited a split second and opened fire into the next gap hitting it in the head just as it appeared. I smiled, with self satisfaction. That was a mistake though, as the fifth Angel appeared directly at my six and only two hundred meters away. I didn't have time to turn around and I knew it. But I couldn't prove them right. So I thought quickly and as I spun I dropped to the floor landing on my back just as the Angel got within a step from me.

I heard Ritsuko in the control room, "Not so tough now huh, it's got you, you..."Watching she froze mid sentence.

From my back I kicked the Angel in what would be considered it's balls if it had any. At the same time I grabbed one of it's arms pulling the Angel onto my foot as threw it in the opposite direction. Shooting it several times as it passed over head then was flung across the simulation city. "As you were saying?" I got up and couldn't help but laugh a little with a big smile.

"...lose" Ritsuko weakly finished her obsolete statement awestruck. Her and the lieutenant stood with mouths agape. Misato however had a wide smile on her face and a very sharp look in her eye.

"Well, I think that pretty much settles the matter." Misato said._ This is a lot better than I expected, I bet the commander will notice, _she thought to herself.

"That was very good work Hinote. Give us a second to set the other test levels up and we will begin again with all the simulations we had to do on level one." Ritsuko quickly recovered making sure that I paid for showing her up by making me do all the tests over again.

"Of course maybe now I'll be able to see what this thing can do." _Damn, I guess that's the price though. Being a smart ass to people who run the show sometimes costs you, but you can't let them know it. _

* * *

I wound up in that entry plug for almost twelve hours. From ten in the morning to about nine thirty at night. This was after two hours of other kinds of physical exams. I couldn't believe that in that whole time I hadn't felt the need to eat or go to the bathroom. I asked at one point and they told me that since the Eva doesn't need to do those things, when you are inside those natural impulses are suppressed. What they didn't tell me was that when I did leave, all that time that I hadn't done those things would hit me all in one moment. I preferred to avoid a mess so I chose to sprint to the locker rooms before even stopping to speak to anyone. I decided they could wait after all the hell they had put me through. So I stayed and took a shower, I had to get the LCL off of me. It smelled like stale blood, a smell that I could never take for some reason. It took me almost a half hour to get out of the shower and I took about ten minutes to get dressed. Misato was waiting for me leaning back against the wall outside the door. She had her arms crossed and one foot up against the wall. "Heya Misato, how you doing? Did you enjoy the show?." I was still feeling good about the tests, I figured I had the right.

Her smile didn't help the size of my head, "Good work kid, though I think you might want to try to avoid Ritsuko on your way out." She smirked, "Though I personally will have to say I'm quite impressed."

"Nice, to tell you the truth, we can talk about all that later, all I want to do right now is eat and sleep. I'm spent. The shower was good but I need to refuel." I said rubbing my shoulder and smiling.

Misato came off the wall and we started down the corridor, "Well I've a lot of work to do now, so I can't bring you home so you'll be taken home by a member of section two. But if you want I can sit with you in the cafeteria while you get some food."

I really did want her to come with me but I didn't think I had the energy to be very good company, "No that's ok you have alot of stuff you do you go ahead, I think I could use some down time. Thank you anyway Misato."

"Alright, well I will tell your ride meet you in the cafeteria in say a half hour?"

"Misato I haven't eaten all day. Give me an hour, please?" I clasped my hands to add to my plee.

"Fine. But you have school tomorrow, and you better not be late. It'll be almost midnight by the time you get home."

"Thank you, don't worry. I'll be fine." With that and a nod me and Misato parted ways and I went to go get some much needed sustenance. The food at NERV was not going to win any taste contests but it was probably the best cafeteria food I had ever eaten. Sure enough though I still wanted to eat more when the section two man arrive and was quite adamant about leaving right then. He mentioned a treat from the Captain and I smiled thinking of Misato. But the man himself was nothing to smile about. Clean shaved, hair shiny and slicked back wearing a black suit and dark sunglasses at almost eleven thirty at night. I eyed him suspiciously, trusting this man with my safety for some reason made me think of the word oxymoron. But I knew this man wouldn't hurt me, I doubt his life would go well for him afterwards if he did. He didn't speak at all on the ride home, that was just fine with me.

Creepy son of a bitch. He looks like the classic bad guy goon. Does that make NERV the bad guy? Do I work for the bad guy? Well that would make my father the bad guy and that's not poss... Wait a second! That's definitely possible if not probable. On the good side, we are saving the world. Or so I'm told.

I left the goon... I mean agent, and went up to the apartment. I still hadn't unpacked everything, I had spent almost all day, every day for the last few weeks running tests and learning all about the operations of the Eva. I learned where all the access elevators and weapons depots were. I was overloaded with information. When I was home I spent most of the time cleaning. I figured it would be easier to unpack once I didn't have to tread through garbage. Tonight though, my excuse was much simpler; I can't lift the boxes right now. I walked pass them into my room closed the door lifted the covers flopped onto the bed peeled off my clothes. Pulling the covers over myself I settled into my pillow and was asleep as I exhaled my first breath.

* * *

I got up in a daze and I almost broke my alarm with a wild swing. I went and took a shower and got dressed without ever fully opening my eyes. Which is not easy let me tell you. It wasn't until I went into the kitchen in search of something to eat when I noticed Misato wasn't up. When I went to her room and called for her she grumbled half asleep that she had worked late and to leave her alone, but she did manage to get in a have a good day. I was nice and just quietly closed the door after thanking her. I was tempted for a little pay back for yesterday but I knew it wasn't her fault.

I walked to school still half asleep, it was a miracle that I wasn't hit by a car, or that I didn't walk into something. I had been in school for a few days now on and off and I really wasn't in the mood today, so as the sensei went on about Second Impact, I went to sleep. I woke up just long enough to eat lunch and then I just went back to sleep. I woke up about twenty minutes before the day was over.

I noticed a blinking on my computer, apparently I had a message. _Odd, I don't know anyone here, who would be sending me a message. _Turns out I had quite a few, I chose one from one of the female names and opened it hoping for someone who had a crush on the new boy. Disappointed I read the message, I opened a few others out of curiosity but they all said the same exact thing. 'Is it true? Are you the pilot of the robot? Yes or No?' I knew I wasn't supposed to say anything really but I highly doubted these kids were spies so... All I sent was one message to one person 'Yes' and within two seconds I was surrounded by almost the entire class. They were all talking at once, Most with questions after an initial "Wow" or "Cool".

I couldn't answer most of the questions but I gave into a couple. "Well they call it Eva or Unit 01. But really it's all top secret stuff I can't tell you much more than that." No reason not to use it to sound important. It worked I heard a few gasps. A couple told me they were proud of me and to keep up the good work and such. I noticed one kid in the back quickly typing on a computer. I got nervous wondering if i was saying too much, but one look at him told me he wasn't a spy. The glasses and pale skin that only comes with lack of exposure to sunlight told me this was simply a nerd. Not that I have a problem with that. I had a few properties that could make me a nerd, I am an avid fan of both video games and anime. I spent almost every moment I was at home doing one of those two things. My saving grace was that I balanced it out with my running and fighting.

I couldn't really take much more of this attention, as I've never been very good at being in the center of things. I quickly went through more than a few shades of red as the onslaught of questions and comments continued. It felt like my lungs weren't working. I stuttered off a few yes's and no's to some of the various questions. But soon I'd had enough, I stood abruptly, "I need to go to the bathroom excuse me." I almost had to push people to the floor just to get out of there. Once outside the classroom I stop to catch my breath, leaning against the wall_. Man, and here I thought it'd be great. Tell a few chicks that I was the big bad Eva pilot and have them all drooling. It seemed reasonable enough. But I felt claustrophobic when they all came up to me, and not everyone seemed to be happy with the idea; one or two even seemed apprehensive_. I walked to the bathroom and splashed a little water on my face as I looked back at myself in the mirror. "Damn nothing ever happens the easy way does it?" Of course I was only talking to myself but with everything that had gone on in the last few weeks that was the least of my problems. I took my dear sweet time in the bathroom letting the final bell of the day sound. I stayed in there long enough to let the classrooms and halls to clear a little.

I quietly and quickly went into the classroom and got my stuff. There was a few students in there but they weren't paying attention to me. I secretly thanked them as I left the room and walked towards the exit. I stopped for a moment in the yard of the school as I came into the sun light. I had to shield my eyes for a moment. _At least some things in life are always bright and shining, even when you don't want them to be. _

I got a strange tingle up my spine and my muscles tightened on their own. My eyes narrowed and instinct made me lift my arms just a little. Getting ready for what, I don't know but you should always trust your gut as it's usually a lot quicker on the ball then the rest of you. I started to turn around and I caught a kid from the corner of my eye walking very purposefully in my direction. He was less than a full step away as I turned to face him, realizing just in time that he was in the process of cocking back a punch. However this was the punch of a normal school bully not a real fighter's. Thankfully, it gave me enough time to react. I imagine he thought he'd come up and slug me one and I would hit the floor. I say this because of the utter look of shock on his face when I move to the side grabbing his wrist and pulling it forward. Letting go after I pulled him just far enough off balance that he stumbled forward into the elbow of the same arm that had pulled him forward as I took a step in. It connected perfectly right across the bridge of his nose, it was a good shot too. I couldn't help but smile for just a second in triumph.

"Serves you right, trying to take cheap shot like that." I said to the kid on the floor who was trying to see straight again. When someone hits you like that your eyes immediately water. I could see him wiping his eyes as he sat up. He wore a black jogging suit, I had noticed him in class as the only one not even trying to adhere to the dress code. That is the way of the jock however. They seem somehow exempt from most school rules.

The nerd kid from class came running up the look of shock on his face told me the kid on the floor wasn't the only one who expected this to go differently. He dropped down next to the other kid, "Touji are you ok? Wow never thought I would see anyone get the best of you." Then he looked up at me. "Wow new kid, I have never seen a move like that before pretty impressive."

My attacker, I guess Touji was his name shook off the other kid. "Yeah but don't think you'll get me like that again." He stood up obviously ready to try again but his friend got between us.

"Hey this isn't going to solve anything," He restrained his friend. "Hey I'm really sorry about Touji. He's just looking for someone to take it out on. Ya see, his little sister got injured in the fight you were in the other night with your Eva, and I hate to say it but you were the one who did the damage to the building she was in."

Oh shit. I did it? I hurt his little sister? "Are you serious?" I was frozen, with the sheer size of the Evas the amount of damage that was caused was immense, I hadn't even thought about all the people I must have hurt..

Touji almost went crazy. "Do you think we would joke about something like that? I'm gonna kick your ass." His friend was holding him back again.

"I didn't pilot by choice, they forced me to do it." All the bravado in my voice long gone as I couldn't even look him in the eye.

"You're right I hurt your sister, I'm sorry. Let him go." I said it with a low voice but my tone was all but a command.

"Huh? Are you sure?" The kid with the glasses looked at me like I had two heads.

"Yeah, he deserves to take his shots, and you don't have to worry this time I wont even try to defend myself." I went so far as to put my hands behind my back. _He doesn't deserve it, but I do._

He looked at me for a second like trying to see if I had a trick up my sleeve but his resolve soon returned and his stormed towards me, "Don't think I'm going to take it easy on you because you were trying to be honorable." He got within a step and cocked back.

"I don't want you to." I said staring him dead in the face, I simply braced for blow. But it never came.

Just then the blare of the Angel alarm sounded freezing the whole world for just that moment. He stopped and but his arms down. Just then Rei ran up "We've got an emergency call, we must go." She simply turned around and ran in the direction of head quarters not waiting for me at all.

I looked at her then back to Touji. "Well I have to go. If I live you can have your shots when I get back." I took off, I felt guilty for leaving things like that. But I had more important concerns and if I died I'm sure he wouldn't mind not getting his punch in.

* * *

As the evacuation to the shelters went on, I reached NERV, I was rushed into the locker rooms and I got into my plug suit as quickly as possible. I could hear what was going on over the PA. They were prepping the city and making sure all the buildings were underground and all civilians were in the shelters. It didn't take me long to get to my Eva and soon enough I was waiting on the launch pad, receiving any information we had, which wasn't much. It was coming from the water and it was moving fast that's all we really knew for sure. Most of the Intercepting force was still in repair from the last Angel so they wouldn't be much help in delaying it. On the bridge the chatter was surprisingly light hearted for the situation.

Misato stood on the bridge a thin grin on her face, "Figures that the forth Angel would show up while the Commander's away. It's alot sooner than we expected."

The tech I now knew as Lt. Hyuuga responded, "It's only been three weeks, last time they gave us fifteen years between attacks."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "They have absolutely no consideration for us do they? Figures us women hate their type."

The UN forces that remained unleashed their futile attacks with the few remaining defense posts. It didn't even manage to slow it down. The Sub-commander smiled, "They're just wasting the tax payers money."

The other male bridge tech Lt. Motowa turned from his console. "The committee demands that we dispatch an Evangelion again."

Misato shook her head, "Those guys really get on my nerves. I would have sent out an Eva even if they hadn't told me to. What did they think I was going to do?"

I was barely listening to them all I could think of was the kid from school. _I hurt a little girl, an innocent little girl. Am I worthy to pilot this thing? Who am I going to hurt this time? Damn, why did that kid have to be in my class. How am I even going to look at that kid. This sucks, but I really don't have a choice. _

* * *

Most people huddle in the shelters afraid for their lives. Those people were smart rational people who understood the depth and severity of the situation. Kensuke Aida was not one of those people as he was more worried about the media blackout that prevented him from seeing the monumentous battle going on outside. He however was a quick thinker and an extremely motivated person. OK well maybe a fanatic was a more proper term. And he was certainly fanatical about the Evas so like all great minds he had a plan. He had gotten Touji, who was his best friend and himself out of the main room of the shelter and to a bathroom so he could relay what he had come up with.

"So what's all this about?" Touji asked.

He hastily replied "I've got to see it, at least once in my life." He was nearly whining already.

"What you mean the battle up there?"

"Yeah, no one knows when the next one will come." This was a pleeing statement as well.

"Kensuke, are you serious?" He was shocked at his friend, whom he always had considered a coward.

This time he sounded like he was barking orders "If we let this opportunity pass us by we may never get another." He softened up again. "Please help me unlock the gate."

"Hey man we could get killed if we go out there."

"Who's to say if we stay here the chances aren't the same, If one of those things lands on us were done. Shelter or no shelter. If I could go either way I would rather get to see it at least once." It seemed like he was winning.

"You idiot what do you think that NERV is for?"

"Well what do you think NERV's most effective weapon is? That robot the new kid pilots. Like it or not he protected us all the other day and if he refuses to fight we all die. So I think that makes it our obligation to watch him fight."

"Fine, it's not like you're giving me much of a choice. You'll do anything to get your way."

Kensuke simply smiled with a small chuckle.

* * *

God I hate waiting. The anticipation is killing me. I closed my eyes and tried to forget about everything, especially the little girl I hurt. It was ironic that I had never seen this girl before, but I've had about a thousand mental images of her getting hurt. _This is pathetic! How can I fight if I'm too worried about people getting hurt? Or more appropriately that I will be the one to hurt them?_

I was almost too much in my own world to hear what the bridge was saying about the target but one word broke through everything and made me sit up like a bolt and my eyes go wide. I had heard the name "Nagoya", the name of my home town.

"What! What about Nagoya?" I opened a direct channel to the bridge frantically. Misato couldn't even look into the screen. My heat began to race. _Everything I know is there... Omar... no... _The realization hit me before she even had to say it.

"I'm really sorry Hinote, but the town of Nagoya was directly in the path of the angel and it looks like it's almost completely destroyed. They didn't even have time to evacuate to the shelters." Her voice was level but I could see her straining to keep it that way.

"No..." Tears began to well up in my eyes. I tried my best to fight the sobs, now was not the time to cry. I slammed my fists into the handles but I knew it wouldn't help. I did manage to keep myself some what under control but my tears were still dissipating into the LCL minutes later when Misato spoke to me again.

"OK Hinote, this is it. The Angel is here we are going to send you up. All you have to do is neutralize it's AT. Then fire a volley into the target just like we practiced. Nice and simple."

Apparently I was still on the doctor's bad side she chimed in with, "Think you can handle that?"

However I was in no mood to play games at the moment. "No problem, just shut up and send me out." Even I was surprised that I had actually said that over the com. _That fucking thing is going to pay. Omar_... I closed my eyes and fought the last of my tears away as my entire body filled with rage. _...this is for you my friend_. I felt the G forces pressing down on me as the Eva was launched up to the surface. I already had a rifle and as I came to the surface I realized I was in a building. Last time I wasn't enclosed this time I had to wait for a door to open. I couldn't see the Angel but the Evas radar quickly showed me where it was, the building was providing me cover so I took one last deep breath and peeled away from it coming around facing the Angel who was only a few blocks away.

This was the first time I had gotten a visual of it. It was huge even compared to the Eva. It didn't have legs but rather a long thick body that it was reared up on, It reminded me a bit of a snake. It was almost purple in color and no where near humanoid in any way. On either side of it's spade shaped head were large protrusions, each looked kinda like a large capital T.

I only had a split second to see it as I opened fire. "Die, you piece of shit!" I let my anger take hold and a small volley turned into the entire clip. Smoke from the shells encased the Angel making it impossible to see it. I couldn't even tell if that had worked. When the gun was empty I took a couple of deep breaths trying to stead my rage. Even if it was dead I wanted to rip it into pieces. I felt the hair on my neck stand just as a flash emerged from the smoke. I wasn't able to react fast enough and when I saw what looked like a whip lashing out at me I simply fell backwards to avoid it. "Holy Sh..." I couldn't even finish as I was forced to roll.

Misato screamed "Look out!" into the com as if I planned on letting the thing hit me.

I did just that but the building that had been used as my lift was cut to ribbons next to me. I struggled to my feet trying to put a little distance between me and the thing. I heard Misato over the com. "I am sending you a spare rifle take it!" A building shoots up with a new gun in it, I go for it but before I get there the Angel destroys the building. I roll away quickly, and stand up. It starts to move, getting ready to strike again as it approaches.

_Shit, well the gun idea is pretty useless. Let's try the prog knife. _The left shoulder pylon opens and I pull it out. "I'm going to try close range combat." I charged the Angel just as it turned a corner to face me. One of it's tentacles shot out at me I ducked to my left and it shot passed.

_Gotta get rid of these things!_ I snatched it as it started to retract and cut if it in half. I turned at the Angel as the remains of it's arm went back. Instead of writhing in pain it simply extended more of he tentacle. "That's not good."

Now both of the tentacles shot at me. I manged to grab one but the other wrapped around my leg. We both pulled at the same time. Thankfully since the Angel was in fact floating, I had superior leverage. It came flying towards me and my foot simply raised to meet it. The Angel took the worst of it but the force sent me on my back. Unfortunately it still had my leg which quickly became a problem when I found myself soaring through the air. As I was flung the umbilical cable got cut by the tentacles. "Fuck." Was all I could say as I saw the five minute internal battery countdown start.

_Wow the city sure looks pretty from way up h..._ I slammed into a mountain side just outside of the city. Luckily I had managed to keep hold of my prog knife though it was thoroughly implanted into the mountain. I was just about to say shit to myself when something caught my attention from the corner of my eye, movement. I turned.

"What the fuck are you two doing here?" The two kids from my class Touji and the nerd were crouched in between the fingers of my Eva and they were terrified. One had his head between his knees the other just looked up at me crying.

My mind raced, _These two idiots are going to die if they stay out there but it doesn't look like there's anywhere for them to go. _I didn't have long to think since the Angel had recovered and had closed the distance between us quickly. The command room Identified them as Touji Suzahara and Kensuke Aida, they were livid. I didn't have time to do anything and I couldn't move far with them down there so I waited and got ready to react. Three minutes left.

It reared up again and attacked, I caught both of the tentacles and held on. "I"m going to eject the plug and let them in. If I hold the Eva on it's current commands it will be ok. The battery wont be running when the plug is ejected I still have time." I did exactly what I said I would hearing Misato just before the power shut down.

"You are not authorized to do that Hinote, civilians are not allowed in the entry plug. I order you..." I never really did care much for orders.

The plug opened and I opened the small panel next to the hatch and taking out a mic. over the speakers I yelled, "Hurry the fuck up and get in. Come on." They reacted immediately running towards the Eva. It was a good thing I was on my back and the emergency access ladder was enough to get them inside. As they practically tumbled into the plug I settled back into my seat and hit the commands to reinsert the plug. Luckily my gamble had paid off and the Eva had held the Angel still.

"Oh my god I am inside an Eva. This is a dream come true." Kensuke was in his own personal heaven, the danger totally forgotten.

Touji however, "I think I am going to be sick."

The entry plug began to fill. They panicked

"What the hell, we're gonna die." The jock wasn't so tough now.

I couldn't take it anymore. "Both of you shut the fuck up, I need to concentrate to work this thing. You'll be able to breath, trust me. I don't know how this is going to work with you in here and I'm going to get in a lot of trouble for this so just be grateful I didn't leave you out there to die." They stared at me shocked only when they were suddenly submerged was there any movement.

"I think I'm gonna to be sick." Touji repeated.

"Shut the fuck up, you already pissed yourselves I can smell it. Now listen to me; If you see me trying to do something imagine yourself doing it with me, that's how this thing works, don't tell anyone I told you that, but I need all the help I can get." I turn around and hit the final command to sync with my EVA. My heart was racing and I was furious, but I had a mission and I would not fail. And it had nothing to do with NERV.

Omar, I am going to make this thing pay. The lights flashed and I was staring into the face of the Angel. Immediately the small screen appeared with Misato's face on it

"What the hell were you think pulling a stunt like that? You're going to pay for that one mister!" She was pissed but she was the least of my problems. I felt like I was being stabbed in the head.

"It's hurts... I'm getting.. some kind of feedback."

The doctor answered. "You let two foreign bodies into the matrix. They are being picked up as noise interference in the nerve impulse system."

I cut her off, "I didn't have a choice!"

I was at my limit so I used the Angel's tentacles like a whip pulling it back over my head, then launching it in the other direction. It fell all the way back to the edge of the city, crashing into the rim buildings. I jumped to my feet freeing my prog knife from the mountain and with two minutes left, I charged at the Angel.

"Hinote retreat immediately! We can start again later." Misato's voice cut over the com. "Use recovery route thirty-four, retreat to the east side of the mountain." Her voice was loud and hurried.

Touji came up behind me, "Hey new kid she said "Retreat! New Kid..."

"No!" _Fuck that._

"Hinote Obey my orders! You must retreat now!" Misato screamed.

"No! I won't run away! I'm going to kill this thing now!" I turned the com off. I heard the whimpers from my two passengers. It distracted me for just long enough to lose my footing and I slid down to the base of the mountain. "Oh shit!" The Angel was right in front of before I had the chance to recover. It's two laser arms shot out and stabbed straight through my stomach. I screamed out in pain. I wasn't the only one as the other two boys did too. One minute remaining.

I took both of its tentacles in my hand and pulled forward. As it came towards me, I swung the progress knife into the red orb in the Angels chest. What looked like sparks shot out as the blade pierced the core. It's lasers pushed further, I screamed out again. But all I could see was red, this thing was going to die. Twenty Five seconds remaining.

I pushed forward again and I could feel it losing strength. We we're locked in that position, neither of us would even think about yielding. I slammed both of my hands onto the right control stick pushing forward as hard as I could. I could vaguely hear the two idiots praying for their lives. _I don't care what happens to me, my friend isn't going to die alone. Either this thing is going with him or we both are, it's all the same to me. _Ten seconds remaining.

Nine... This it going to be close. I hope I made the right choice.

Eight... Damn is it just me or are these seconds lasting forever.

Seven... Misato's going to be pissed even if I do win.

Six... Fuck her. She's the last thing I should be worrying about.

Five. Well If we do all die, at least they wont get a chance to say I told you so.

I saw the core of the Angel crack and it faded until it was no longer shining. I smiled as I saw it start to fall limp. The final seconds ticked off the clock. I fell back into my seat as the EVA powered down and the dim blue emergency lights came on. "Check please!" I said with a small laugh as I held onto my sides. The nerve connections were no longer active but the body tends to take a little longer to remember that it's not hurt. The small sounds coming from behind me in the dark reminded me that I wasn't alone. I turned around to see the two boys huddled to together shaking and crying. "You two can relax now, it's over."

They looked at me for a second before they realized that they were hugging each other. They shot in opposite directions so fast they both hit their heads on the sides of the entry plug. After a pair of cursing fits they finally settled down. Kensuke was the first to speak.

"So we won?" I could see the child in his eyes, pure wonder.

"Well I don't know about we. But it's dead and we're not, so I guess that's a yes." We shared a quick laugh.

Touji did not share in Kensuke's reveling, "So now what?" he said abruptly. "Do we just sit here or do we get out or what?" He didn't seem to want to be here anymore.

"Unfortunately we have to wait for the recovery team but they shouldn't take very long. I'd say we'll be out of here in less than an hour. It'd be alot faster if we were inside the city, but I don't know with the mountains." I turned around to face them. "You guys both okay?"

They looked at each other then over to me giving me a nod. I could see a question forming, thankfully Kensuke spoke up before I had to ask. "Umm, can I ask you something?" I nodded. "When that thing stabbed the Eva you screamed out, and when that happened but of us felt like something was tearing at our stomachs, what the hell was that?"

"The price of piloting. When I pilot, my brain is directly connected to the Eva. In a very real sense I become a part of it and it becomes a part of me. I control it using my thoughts, what I think, it does. The other part to that is I feel it's pain. It gets hurt, so do I. Or at least I feel it like I was hurt." I pointed to the nerve connectors on my head. "See these things, they help me sync better with the Eva. You guys are lucky, all you felt was phantom sensations, I felt as if I was being stabbed."

"You mean you can feel the damage the Eva sustains?" I could almost see Kensuke's mind taking mental notes.

"And that's not to mention the pain I felt from having you two in here."

The two boys stared at me stunned. "Because of us?" they said almost simultaneously.

"Yeah, it felt like both of your thoughts were going through my head. I couldn't pick them out or even know what they were, it just felt like pressure." I laughed a little. "It kinda sucked."

"We're really sorry all this happened!" Touji bowed slightly. Which surprised me to say the least.

"Yeah, for everything. I know you are going to get into alot of trouble because of all this. My father's a general so I know how many regulation you broke. They aren't going to be very happy with you. This is all top secret stuff and we could be shot just for seeing it." Kensuke was amazingly calm as he talked about his possible demise. This was probably because at this moment he felt he could die happy.

"Don't worry, it's my fault so I don't think you guys will get in alot of trouble. I will take the blame, they can't do too much to me all I gotta say is 'who's going to pilot then?' and they'll shut right up." That got a laugh from the group. "But seriously you guys can't tell them all the things I told you. Tell them I didn't tell you anything about the workings. Tell them I wouldn't talk to you, trust me it will make all of our lives much easier."

"We don't know nothin'. Don't you worry." Touji said with a wink. Trying to act all tough.

"Well thank you for that. And don't worry guys I wont tell anyone about you two pissing yourselves or anything." I smiled back. I paid their grumbling comments no mind I simply sat back into the chair and rested. "I hope you guys don't mind but I'm going to close my eyes for a few. Piloting kinda takes it out of ya." As I did the thoughts of Omar and my old town came flooding in. I couldn't help but wonder if any of it had survived.

* * *

It didn't take long for the recovery team to get to us. I had fallen half asleep and when the hatch finally opened I almost didn't want to get out. The other two however fought one another to get through the small opening. I climbed out after them and could see that they were already surrounded by section 2 agents. Both of the boys had their hands up looking almost terrified. I started to laugh then I remembered something. Just as the agents began to walk away with the two boys. 

"Hey hold on a second I have to talk to that kid for just a second."

One of the agents peered over his shoulder. "Sorry sir but we must take these two boys into custody immediately you are not allowed to share any..." _Sir? Why did he just call me Sir? Being a pilot probably gives me some kinda rank. I could get used to that idea._

"I know, I know. This has nothing to do with privileged information, don't worry and it will only take a second. Don't believe me? Just stand right there and watch." Reluctantly the man did just that. "Now Touji, I believe that me and you were in the middle of something."

The boy looked at me puzzled, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You owe me at least one very serious punch in the face." I said staring him down putting my hands behind my back again.

"You're shittin' me. You actually want me to hit you now? Oh, I get it. You know that when I try these goons are going to give me a walloping. Well nice try..."

"No they wont. Agents, listen to me. No action is to be taken against this boy for what is about to happen. Not here, not later. This doesn't even need to be reported, it does not concern NERV. Do you understand?" I got a round of nods as I looked to the agents who surrounded us. "See you'll be fine. Now go ahead take your shot." I stood ready looking him dead in the eyes.

"You can't hit him he just saved our lives." Kensuke seemed almost disgusted at the thought.

"Yes he can! I got his sister hurt and I deserve it! Now hit me!" The intensity of my words and the look on my face ended all discussion.

Touji had been staring at the floor, when he finally looked up at me I could see a few tears in his eyes. He cocked back and hit me. But not very hard. "There." He spat.

"NO!" I grabbed his shoulder as he tried to turn from me. "Did you forget that I'm the reason your sister is in the hospital. Do you not care about her? You will hit..."

SLAM! _Yeah that hit a soft spot._

I hit the floor, my entire world was rocked. When I could see straight again I looked up at Touji who's tears dropped on the floor in front of me.

"Thank you." I said to him as the agents came back into view.

Touji looked down at me in utter shock. "W-what... thank me...what?"

"OK guys he's ready to go." I smile up at him. "I deserve far worse."

The Agents had to come grab him by the arms and escort him away. He continued to look back at me until he was no longer in view.

End chapter 3

* * *

A/N; Next chapter almost entirely original, please keep reading I promise you will not be disappointed. 


	4. Chapter 4 The Things We Carry

**Apotheosis:**

**One's Descent into Heaven in order to become God**

**Chapter 4**

**The Things we Carry**

_

* * *

_

_Italics - Inner thoughts_

_**Bold - English Dialogue** (technically all other dialogue is in 'Japanese' since it's set in Japan)_

_

* * *

_

_"Blot that night out of the year _

_and never let it be counted again;_

_make it a barren and joyless night._

_Tell the sorcerers to curse that day,_

_those who know how to control Leviathan._

_Keep the morning star from shining;_

_give that night no hope of dawn._

_Curse that night for letting me be born,_

_for exposing me to trouble and grief."_

_Job 5:6_

_

* * *

_

_Three days have passed since I defeated the Angel. Not a single one of them was fun. I spent the rest of that day in the infirmary, and the rest of my time between now and then in a holding cell. Misato had chewed me out for a while when I was first put down here. Disobeying orders twice in one day wasn't high on her list apparently._ She said I would be in here until the commander returned and decided what to do with me. I laughed, "What's the worst thing you can do? Tell me that you're not going to send me out to risk my life for you anymore?" That didn't go down well either. So the rest of my time I spent alone in the dark listening to the rhythmic humming of the power going through the walls. It gave me alot of time to think, which wasn't good. _I want to know what happened to Omar_. _It's killing me not to be able to find out. I know the town had been destroyed, but there was still hope._ _Once I get out of here Iam going to find out._ So eventually my time came and two agents came and got me. They handcuffed me and brought me to the commander's office, he and the sub-commander were waiting for me.

"So I come back from my trip to find out not only did you disobey two direct orders, but you let two unauthorized civilians into the entry plug. If they were to tell anyone anything that they saw their would be grave consequences for all involved. For starters you would be responsible for the deaths of your two young friends. Not to mention putting yourself into quite a disagreeable position. So tell me, do you have anything to say in your defense?"

Despite the incredible disdain in his voice, I didn't see even the slightest bit of emotion in his face. Even behind his hands and glasses I could tell his face was completely passive.

_I wonder if it'd be a good idea to say to him what I said to Misato the other day. Something tells me that won't go so good. And the people with the guns who are currently standing on either side of me, get their paychecks from him. I imagine they get a little extra on the side for doing some extra nasty and even more secretive work. The kind that makes people disappear. But I can't give in now._ "Isn't the whole point to kill the enemy? I did that, I really don't see why every one's complaining."

"Because the fate of the world was in your hands and you decided to gamble with it." The sub commander chimed in.

"Gambled and won."_ One hell of of a way to get treated after saving the world. Where the fuck is my parade. _

"Indeed." Even said in monotone that reaction kind of shocked me. "You are correct but if this becomes a habit you will be punished much more severely. That will be all." The agents undid my handcuffs and led me out of the room. I didn't even bother to say anything to my 'father'.

The automatic door closed behind me. The sub-commander turned to face the window, "All things aside, he did surprisingly well. You've seen the footage, he was extremely fierce and he never gave up. You must be quite pleased with your son."

It takes a special kind of father to say, "The pilot is progressing nicely, but that..." He shook his head with a disgusted look "child... will be the undoing of us all if he continues to think this is his own personal game."

"But that might be the very thing that gets him through this. It seems to give him strength" The sub-commander was glad that his back hid the surprise on his face.

"When all of this is over I do not want him to be strong. If he is strong he will not let himself be bent by my will, and I certainly cannot have that."

The commander did a rare thing as silence swept to the corners of the room. He smiled.

_

* * *

_

Once outside the office and down the elevator I was met by Misato. Not a very happy Misato I must add. "Well, how did your little chat go? Nice to still see you in one piece." She began storming down the hall I almost had to jog to keep up.

"He is my father Misato I doubt he would kill me over something like this. Well at least I was fairly sure he wouldn't, and he didn't so that's a few points for me." _I figure over this whole ordeal I've gotten quite a few points at least in my book. Fuck'em if they don't agree._

Misato didn't really answer so much as grunt and speed up. So I followed along and soon we got to her car, we got in and she began her daily stunt driving course. She didn't say a word on the whole way home and simply by her face and heavy breathing I could tell now was not the moment for small talk. In fact we got all the way home, and were in the kitchen preparing a couple of instant dinners before she finally spoke to me.

"Hinote, what you did the other day was not acceptable." Her tone was low and serious. "I'm your commanding officer, I give the orders you follow them. I'm also your guardian, so that extends here. You should've done what I told you." She stood on the opposite side of the table from me.

"Misato I had to save them. I just had to, I wasn't going to leave them out there." I kept my voice as level as possible trying to actually get a chance to tell my side. I knew Misato wasn't a bad person she could understand, I didn't even bother with my father.

"OK fine, I can excuse that, but what about the order to retreat? I gave it more than once, you directly disobeyed me and then disengaged your com. What's your excuse for that? You blatantly disrespected me." She slammed her hands down on the table she was really upset this obviously hit a nerve for some reason.

I hung my head. _I know my reasons and they aren't noble ones_. "I could say I was trying to protect the world, but that would be lying. I could say I was too scared to run but that would be a lie too. The truth is I heard about Nagoya when I was on the launch pad and I wanted to make that thing pay for killing everything I had ever known." Misato's eyes went wide and she was visibly shaken by my words. She too had heard of the destruction of Nagoya, she hadn't even thought about it until then, but that was Hinote's home town. "I wanted to destroy it with my entire being. All I could see was my friend's face."

I sat down and put my face in my hands hiding the tears that were forming in my eyes. I took a deep breath to steady myself and then I took my hands away expecting to get one of the worst "talking to's" in all of history. Instead Misato had tears in her eyes. She shot around the table and hugged me tightly pressing my head against her chest. I loved it but I couldn't help but break down in her arms.

"It's ok Hinote, go ahead and cry." She held me and stroked my hair as I cried. After a few minutes she led me to the couch, we sat down she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me to lean against her. I felt at peace and I badly needed the comfort so I didn't question why she was doing this. Nor did I taint such a moment with a comment or an attempt to get a cheap feel.

I enjoyed a feeling of security that I hadn't had in so long. She asked me about my friend and I told her all about Omar. I don't think she realized what she was doing, but as I tearfully recounted how we met, how we became friends, and our times together, I found myself almost happy. At first I would curse the Angel, then my anger faded. Through my tears I'd laugh at our jokes or at a hysterical story about him. By the end I wasn't even crying. I was smiling. But she held me the whole time.

Then she told me why she was so hit by what I said in the kitchen. She told me about her past, about her father. He died during second impact, saving her. She had been at ground zero during the worst disaster man had ever known, and here she was. She told me alot of what she did at NERV was to avenge that death, and that when she heard my words she was overwhelmed. We wound up almost laying down together. We finally looked at a clock, two thirty a.m. stared back at us. We shared a look of shock.

"I can't believe it's so late." Misato jumped up as if she just realized how we were embraced.

"I can't believe we we're talking for so long, I don't think I've ever had a conversation like that before." I struggled to fix myself.

"Well I think it's time for bed, do you think you'll be ok?" She looked down at me with some of the most sympathetic eyes I had ever seen.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Thank you Misato, for everything... you have no idea how much it means to me." I smiled up to her weakly.

Misato turned to go to her room, "You're welcome, goodnight Hinote." She left the living room.

I sighed, "Just one, 'Thankyou for saving the world Hinote.' Is that too much to ask?" I said softly trying to break the tension of the moment. What I didn't realize was that at two in the morning little sounds go a long way. Misato came back into the room with a wicked smile on her face.

"I knew I had forgotten something..." The said with a devilish grin as she approached. "I owe you a proper thank you, I did say I would."

I had barely enough time for the shocked look of trying to figured out what she meant by that before she closed the gap between us and I felt her hand softly caress my cheek. It went to the back of my neck and pulled me forward into an embrace. Our bodies came together and I gasped as her lips came within inches of mine. Acting completely on their own my lips wet themselves when they figured out what my brain was working up to. Her lips met mine and I felt her warmth. Unlike last time it wasn't just a quick kiss. When I thought she was going to pull away, she only reaffirmed the kiss by opening her mouth a little, and when she did it again I copied her. Her lips were so soft and as they tangled with mine and I felt her tongue peaking through. I opened my mouth a little more with the next pass and allowed her access as she flicked at mine with hers. I returned it and the kiss deepened. My mind was going a mile a minute and that wasn't the only thing I could feel, other reactions were occurring. Suddenly I was hot and my pants were tight. Somehow in the mix my hands had found their way to the small of her back. After about a total of a minute Misato broke off. She had a smile on her face. My entire nervous system shut down all at once to protect itself from overload.

"Not bad for your first real kiss." She said as her fingertips trace my cheek. She smiled and backed away, almost angelically if I do say so myself. _Though I suppose at the moment I could be considered biased, extremely biased._ She turned around to walk out of the room but paused with a hand against the wall next to the opening. Without looking back she said, "Of course you do realize that you can't tell anyone about this. As far as you're concerned you still have never kissed a girl, you understand?"

I was frozen still, and my nerves were just turning back on, so it took me a second to react and it was feebly. "Absolutely, but before it's erased into secrecy, I have to say one thing... Damn." All mind muscles fought to relax at the same time that I finally began to breathe right again.

Misato laughed, "Well thank you. You just remember that when the next lucky girl get's to kiss the hero of the city. Goodnight Hinote." She walked out and I heard the door to her room open and close.

I don't know exactly how long I stood there. My legs were jello, my stomach was doing back flips and I felt very much like my head was off flying in the stratosphere somewhere_.What the hell just happened? I mean I know what happened but how did it happen? And why? That was the last thing I was expecting, not that I'm complaining mind you, but... but... Damn. I need to lay down, I need to take notes, but that would require my hands to stop shaking and I don't know if I can manage that. So lets go with laying down._

I went to my room still half in a daze, I stripped off my clothes on my way to bed. When I slid between the sheets it only took me until I settled in to fall asleep. Despite the huge emotional weight I was carrying, Misato's face was selfishly the last one that crossed my conscience thoughts. My sub-conscience had no intentions of being so kind.

_

* * *

_

Misato was back in her room unable to believe what she had just done. She had just kissed the child that she had been entrusted to care for. And that was more than a simple kiss at that, that had passion. She reached up and touched her lips, her mind drifted back to the kiss but she quickly shook it off. _I can't be thinking like that he's fourteen years old. What's wrong with me. Those were the thoughts she should be think but she couldn't help it, she was continuously reminded of it. Damn it's been way to long since I've gotten laid._

She slipped into bed after removing her clothes she felt the need for some release, but she refused to. She wasn't going to do it thinking about a fourteen year old, that would just be wrong.

_

* * *

_

_Inside the world of dreams... _

_Fire and screaming filled the air to the brim. Everything was so chaotic that I could barely tell which way was up. I ran through what remained of a street, people were stumbling and running all around me. The destruction that surrounded me was too intense to even recount. I could see pieces of people all over the place, most of which no where near any potential owner. The smell of burning flesh seared through all other odors like a hot knife. I got sick right there and just continued forward. On either side of the street blood flowed as high as the curb all the way into the sewers_

_With all the madness it had taken me a bit to notice, but even with the destruction I could recognize the house I used to live in. Three quarters of it no longer existed. The shell of the house was on fire and there was debris everywhere. Oddly enough the four walls to my room remained standing. The inside of the room was destroyed but all four wall remain intact, not even so much as a hole. That however would prove to be the only thing to smile about in this unwoken hell I'd entered._

_An explosion down the street caught my attention, one sound suddenly cutting above all others. I saw a fireball enter the sky then a pillar of smoke and I followed them to their origin. A mistake that I had soon regretted when I came across the rubble that should have been Omar's house. There was practically nothing left, and what was left was a heap in the center like a pile of garbage. I felt like I was going to collapse, the sudden weight on my heart was unbearable. In my mind the dimensions of the house lingered and I looked up to what had been my friend's room but the only thing there was sky and smoke._

_My eyes scanned the wreckage, I don't even know what I was looking for but I had to find something. Something to let me know what had happened to my friend. The smoke ripped at my eyes adding to the tears that were already there. I began walking around the pile and through some of it. I started to get anxious when suddenly my foot caught something and I tripped landing against the debris. I collected myself and got onto my elbows turning around to see what had tripped me._

_Just peaking out from the rubble was an arm. It was about my size, and it was muscular and my heart raced as I realized this cold flesh was familiar to me. I began to lift the wood covering it, terrified in the knowledge that I was uncovering my friends dead body. But I had to do it; I couldn't leave him like this, he deserved better. One piece I lifted supported a good portion of the pile and I was only a layer or two away. I grabbed the last pieces and braced myself for my friends corpse. But that didn't prepare me for what did happen. His body wasn't there, his arm rolled down the side of the pile, then his dismembered head fell behind it._

_I panicked, My entire body tried to get away from there all at once and I forgot what was on my back. In my rush of movement a jagged edge tore across my forearm. My body screamed out in pain and the rest of me screamed out in horror. I ran all the way out to the street. It wasn't until a few minutes after I had stopped I even began thinking about my arm. With the vivid image of my best friend's head still haunting my mind I yanked one of the white sleeves off my long sleeve shirt and wrapped it around the wound. I could see the blood start to soak into the make shift bandage and then I noticed the tears soaking into the other side. I had started to cry when I heard something that caught my attention. Over back in the wreckage of the house I heard a whimper, I began hustling over in that direction and was shocked to see someone crawling out of it. I rush over to them and when the face of the victim looks up at me I see Omar's mother. She was completely out of it, she didn't even recognize me, tears in her eyes she only could say one thing over and over. "W-where's Omar?"_

I re-entered the waking world by almost vaulting out of my bed. I was drenched in a cold sweat and I could still smell the smells and feel the retreating warmth of the fires. I struggled to catch my breath, a fight I was losing badly. I looked at the clock and it was only twenty after five, the last number I saw before I fell asleep was two fifty five. That means I only got about two and a half hours of sleep and I felt like it. But I knew already I couldn't go back to sleep, I had something I had to do...

_

* * *

_

It was well after seven a.m. when Misato finally rolled out of bed, literally rolled mind you. It had been an epic battle between the euphoric warmth of her blankets and the excessively annoying sounds of responsibility that set forth from her alarm clock. In the end the clock had claimed victory despite three unsuccessful waves of sonic assaults launched against the insidious slumberer. The fourth round of bombardment was aided by a certain small bird that was raining tantrumesque squawks from afar. Even though she had been defeated, her final strike had been a devastating blow. A well placed blind kick silenced the offending alarm clock and with the aim only found by the truly lazy, because they refuse to do anything more than once, a shoe was flung at the allied penguin force. It was completely knocked out by the high velocity stiletto round.

Coming out of her room she found an empty kitchen which was odd, Hinote shouldve been up by now. However Misato wasn't conscience enough to reason so that would have to wait. She stumbled lazily into the bathroom. Feeling around with her eyes closed she managed to collect her toothbrush and paste without knocking over anything. She only had to open her eyes to actually put the toothbrush in her mouth to make sure she didn't wind up with it on her cheek. She was exhausted after last night, up until the middle of the night and then that dream didn't help either. She had to admit she enjoyed the kiss,_ but to spark something like that?_

Finally reaching mostly awake she turned on the shower and stripped down giving the water a second to warm. She stepped inside and let the water work it's miracles. Showers were often Misato's favorite party of the day, that was of course unless she had someone to help her make another highlight. But that hadn't happened in a while and so she took refuge in the peace that the hot water and steam could bring. She loved the way the water dripped over her curves, even she had to admit to having a hell of a body.It was probably the one thing she took pride in, with her 'assets' she could turn any man into her willing slave. A certain smooth talking ex-boyfriend of hers had told her that wars had been fought over women who had such beauty. That little comment had scored him almost a full week straight of heated graditude.

_Why is it that I always think about him when I'm in the shower, why do memories always chase me here?_

Unfortunately, she had to leave the comfort of her shower sooner rather than later. She was already late, staying under the hot water was a luxury she would not be afforded today. She got out, thankfully she had been smart enough to hang her uniform in the bathroom last night. She got dressed now feeling as refreshed as one can with only a couple hours of sleep. She emerged from the bathroom and now that she was fully awake the parts of her brain the were responsible for logic began to turn.

_Where's Hinote? He should be almost on his way out the door. Maybe he already left and I missed him while I was in the bathroom. But there's no dishes and today it was his turn to cook. I don't see anything around here, usually he'd leave me my food covered and waiting. That was one thing, he acted tough and always had some smart ass comment to say but the boy was truly thoughtful. Ah, I bet I know what happened, he couldn't sleep because of the kiss. He's probably still in bed, or he could've been successful in his battle with the Evil Alarm Clock. If he was I'll have to ask him how he did it, that would be truly useful information._

She smiled at her own silly thoughts and she prepared to torment her young roommate. Of coarse when she said torment, it was really more like tease. She was half way to deciding whether her first line was going to be 'So spend all night doing naughty things to yourself thinking about our kiss?' Or 'So you ready for round two?' in which case she'd jump onto his bed to wake him up. She giggled at the thought of how high he would jump. As she slid open his door her laughing stopped abruptly.

The room was empty, the bed wasn't made and Hinote's school stuff was sitting next the door. Misato's mind began to race trying to consider the possibilities of what could have happened. She stepped all the way inside the room and that is when she noticed it. On his desk was a folded piece of paper with 'Dear Misato' written on it. She didn't know whether she should be crying or pissed. The tears came on their own, so she decided not to let one side get the better of the other. "That stupid kid what the hell does he think he's doing?" She announced as she stomped over to the letter. She was expecting some cop out, she was even worried that maybe this had something to do with the kiss. What she wasn't expecting is what the letter actually said.

_Dear Misato,_

_I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, but I have to. I'm going to Nagoya. _

_I've got to __see for myself what __happened there, I need to know if my _

_friend's ok. I knew if I said this to you in person you would either try _

_to __talk __me __out __of if or insist on coming with me, but I have to do this_

_alone. So I left early this morning, by the time you read this I'll __already _

_be most of the way there. Please forgive me, and please don't follow me._

_Thank you for everything,_

_Hinote_

_P.S. Last night was probably the most exciting night of my life so don't _

_think __for a second this had anything to do with you. I 'll come back_

_probably tonight. I don't know if I'll pilot anymore or if I'm worthy _

_enough t__o pilot __when __I can't even protect those I care about most,_

_but I will come back. _

"God Damn it! Why the hell did he have to go and do this? The commander is going to kill me." Misato began pacing back and forth in Hinote's room trying to figure a few things out. _I wonder if section two knows he's gone. If they had seen him go they'd have followed him, but he had made a comment once before about being tailed so the agents now gave him a little more room. That might be enough for him to get on a train and leave them behind. Either way if they knew then the commander would too, and that wasn't good for her. On the upside she knew where he was, so she wasn't a completely incompetent guardian. Plus there was the possibility that he wasn't seen, in that case she had two options; one report it now and look pretty bad, but show that I'm responsible enough to know when to call in help. Or I could cover for him and hope no one notices and when he gets back later I'll really chew him out. Then no one would find out what happened and I'd save face, that's assuming he get's back all right. If I keep it secret and something happens to him or god forbid we're attacked... I don't want to think what the commander would do to me. Shit, the rock and the hard place. Well I think Hinote can take care of himself, but I don't know what he's going to find or how he's going to react to it. The note wasn't very reassuring, he sounded like he was very confused. Maybe I can catch him before the train gets there._

Misato rushed out of the room and grabbed her cell phone on her way to the door. "Ritsuko, hey. I'm going to be just a little late..." Misato specialized in what she called dancing around the truth. Basically telling people just enough to cover yourself and answer questions without actually telling the person anything. It was kind of a prerequisite for working in NERV.

But Ritsuko was as good a dancer as Misato if not better, "Is everything ok Misato?" Her voice gave a hint that she knew something was amiss.

"Oh nothing big, Hinote isn't feeling well so he's staying home. I was just going to pick him up something and make sure he's ok. I'll be in soon."

Ritsuko was smart enough to know that wasn't the truth and that she wouldn't get the truth so she figured to one up her in another method, "Aww how sweet of you, is your maternal instinct kicking in mom, or is this more of a romantic caring for?" she mocked.

"Oh you just just go to hell!" she closed the phone. She was pulling on her shoes almost at a jogging place as she heard a noise outside the door. She almost fell to get to it and as the door slid open she yelled, "Hinote!"

However it wasn't Hinote she saw, rather it was the two boys from the Angel battle, she was so deflated she just stared at them for a moment. The taller one wearing black tried to speak but he was far too nervous, Misato couldn't understand why. His friend jumped in helpfully while managing not to laugh at his awestruck friend. "We're Hinote's classmates, Aida and Suzuhara, ma'am."

It took Misato a second to realize where she'd seen them before, "Aida and Suzuhara? You two are the ones that got into Unit 01, right?"

The taller one snapped to attention. "I'm Suzuhara and yes ma'am." He bowed so far he almost fell, he was so rigid you could have pushed him over like a board. He couldn't take being so close to such a well developed woman. "We're so sorry for causing so much trouble. The reason we're here today is because Ikari's been absent ever since then. So we came to see if he was okay."

Misato did her thing, "Hinote? He's just at a NERV training facility right now."

The one with the glasses responded "Oh I see. Well these were the handouts that were piling up on his desk."

Misato took the papers. "Oh thank you. Sorry for your trouble."

"Well we'll be going now." Kensuke nudged his nearly comatose partner. "Please tell Hinote we say 'Hi!'." The boys bowed.

"I sure will, bye." Misato let the door slide closed. She stood behind it thinking for a minute._ I think I should give him a little time, if he doesn't come back tonight I'll call it in. Something tells me this is going to be a very long day._

* * *

The only thing I physically carried was my Mp3 player, and was I glad for that. Mentally I had the world on my shoulders. Originally I thought it would be good to help out during the train ride, which it did. What I hadn't thought was that it would be good on the walk that is turning out to be almost as long. I don't know why I thought it would be as easy as just pulling into the Nagoya station.

The place was destroyed, the damage reports were extremely grim, I should've known that the trains wouldn't still be running there. So instead I had to get out at the stop before and walk about fifteen kilometers to get there. I figured it'd take me around two or three hours. Normally I'd begin jogging, I had ran track at my old school, mostly just to keep my conditioning up. I could've run for about four km before I'd need to take a rest and even at that I'd start up again in a few minutes. That would cut my time from three hours, to a little over one.

A few things stopped me from doing just that, first was the fact that I had only gotten about two hours of sleep. Second and third respectively were that I didn't want to be exhausted when I get there in case I can do anything to help, and I was terrified of what I was going to find. I didn't want to relive that nightmare.

So I walked, regretting not having eaten anything when I left the house, but I probably would've thrown up anything I'd eaten then. I sighed as I thought of the note I'd left, "I hope you understand Misato, I had to."

* * *

Misato sat in the cafeteria at Nerv, her arms were crossed and she was staring at the clock as if intimidation would make it run faster. Not a word from him all day and he hadn't even taken his phone. He was going to get it when he came back that was for damn sure. Her anger radiated throughout the room, to the point that it made her friend stop to talk even though she was quite busy.

"Everything okay Misato?" Ritsuko said coming to sit with her. "If I didn't know better I'd say a certain someone was back in town and up to no good again."

Misato shot off her head with a look, "No, it's just..well it's Hinote." _Damn it, I can't tell her, the commander will find out for sure not to mention the comments. _

"Aww what's a the matter has playing mommy lost it's fun already? Is he too much for you?" Her tone was as sarcastic as possible.

"Oh, you can just shut up." She sank back in her chair. "It's just sometimes it seems like he's miles away.."

* * *

I had left Tokyo-3 at roughly six this morning and the train ride had taken about 3 hours. Now I'd already been walking about two and a half hours and noon was only a few minutes away, but I could feel myself getting close. The road I was walking on had trees on either side. I'd chosen it rather than the coastal road figuring it would provide me a little more shade. But it also hindered my visibility, making it so I could only see to the next bend in the road. At first it had been all trees and blue skies, now however over the tree line I could see a think black cloud of smoke. It seemed to have miles of sky all to itself, and it was thick and rising constantly. I tried to prepare myself for what was about to come, then I laughed at myself for trying. _There's no preparing for this, besides I'm not totally sure what 'this' is. What am I going to see when I get there, what am I going to find? Will I even be able to reach the old block? I almost don't want to, then I might find out that my nightmare was pretty close to the truth._

It wasn't long before I came to where the trees opened up and I was standing on a small hill that over looked Nagoya. Nothing I could've done would've prepared me for that moment. The entire town was rubble. Buildings were in shambles and streets were littered with debris. There were a few small fires burning and alot of the debris was still smoking. Amazingly though people were everywhere. As I got closer I could see what was going on. The people were mostly emergency workers and people in plain clothes helping them. There was also a lot of people wandering around searching, I could only imagine looking for loved ones. But there were also the walking wounded, and a lot of people with no apparent injuries that were walking around in various forms of shock. Some were raving about various apocalyptic scenarios, others were just walking like zombies and some were in various places just crying hysterically. Some were covered in blood and almost all were disgustingly dirty.

I got right to the edge of the destruction and stopped. This was my last chance to turn back, but I couldn't do it. So I began weaving through the rubble. As I walked I saw people trying to help others and some sifting through rubble looking for survivors. It had been over three days since it had all happened and the pieces of this places were still scattered everywhere. Back in Tokyo-3 you can barely tell anything happened yet out here, no construction has even started. Hell they haven't even finished putting out all the fires or finding missing people. There were two huge medical tents but far more people then they could treat. It was horrific, and this was just the edge of the mess.

_I can't let this get to me, huh... that's a joke. But I've gotta keep going, I can't stop now. Maybe I'll help out after I find Omar, if I find him Omar._

I kept my eyes down, the only way not to let this hellish scene effect me was not to see it. I only looked up to get my bearing once every few blocks. Before I knew it, The street sign I looked up at was the cross street at the end of my block. I couldn't help but look up now as this was the place most familiar to me in the whole world. I should've never looked as I could've kept that nice vision in my memories forever. The sight I saw was no longer familiar. Not a single house on the entire block was still in one piece. Some still smoked slightly as the fire department had been there, but once the fires weren't threats anymore they left for ones that were.

I was in a daze looking back and forth thinking about all the people I'd known from these houses. It was horrible, from what I could tell anyone who was home was certainly dead. In the street gutters where the water flows down to the sewers I saw thick red blood stains. The carnage must had been unimaginable. I saw a few of the survivors sifting lifelessly through their destroyed homes. I couldn't bring myself to go and comfort them as I was in no condition to comfort anyone. I needed some myself. Which was pathetic in my eyes because I hadn't even seen if I'd anything to really be worried about. However unlikely he could be fine. _Who are you kidding?_

All came to a head when I looked up and saw the house I once lived in. It was literally in shambles, most of it scattered all over the yard and some in a pile in the middle probably made by the fire department. One thing was strange though, the walls what once held my room were still standing, the inside was destroyed but the four walls stood. It was the strangest thing, "How the hell?" I said to myself. But the deja vu feeling was even worse. I walked up to the house and I saw a clue to my former guardians' fate. I saw the charred remains of two bodies caught under a big piece of wood. I didn't know what to do, it felt wrong to just leave them there but I couldn't lift that piece of wood and get them out by myself. And to be perfectly honest I didn't think I really owed it to them to try. It may sound a little cold but I really couldn't bring myself to feel anything for them other then pity for having to die in such a way. I turned around and continued down the street towards Omar's.

There was practically nothing left, and what was left was a heap in the center like a pile of garbage. I felt like I was going to collapse, the sudden weight on my heart was unbearable. In my mind the dimensions of the house lingered and I looked up to what had been my friend's room but the only thing there was sky. I couldn't believe it, I hoped it wasn't real, but I knew better. As I started to get closer, through my tears I saw a huddled figure in front of the house. They were sitting with a blanket wrapped around them rocking gently. As I got closer even from behind I could tell who it was. I rushed forward but I didn't know what kind of shape she was in. I stopped and approached her slowly circling around the front of her. She was softly sobbing to herself an staring at the ground.

Like Omar she was American, so I spoke to her in English. "**Umm... Hey... Betty, it's me Hinote are you ok?**." I walked over to her and knelt down. The shattered eyes of Omar's mother look up at me. I began to cry as her eyes told me everything before her voice spoke a word.

"**H-he... he's... gone. My baby... is dead**." The woman leapt forward and wrapped her arms around me and sobbed into my chest. This woman was as close to a mother as I had ever known. I spent alot of time at her house and she was more supportive than anyone in my real family. So I repaid her for all her kindness in the only way I could, I put my arms around her and let the tears fall on my shirt. I wanted to say that everything would be okay, but I couldn't bring myself to lie to her right now. "**Hinote... he's gone... Omar is dead**." She tried to speak between sobs.

It was a while before she stopped sobbing. I couldn't say anything to her, I was trying not to burst out myself, to be strong for her sake. Doing my absolute best I could only stay silent as my tears poured down my cheeks. "**I know**." Was all I could manage.

She looked into my eyes and put her hand on my cheek, "**He loved you so much you know... he... he..**." she screamed and started sobbing so hard I thought she was going to choke. Which she started to just before I calmed her down. As soon as she finished hyper ventilating she passed out in my arms.

Just then a man ran over to us, he almost appeared out of no where. "Is she alright? You aren't hurting her are you?" The man's eyes were intense, even though he looked like he hadn't rested in days. I gently laid her down and stood up.

"I'm not doing anything, I was a friend of her sons."

"Her son Omar?" The man said hesitantly. Half unsure of himself and half sure that he didn't want to say what he was sure of.

"Yeah, how did you know that? I don't recognize you." _Who the hell is this guy? _He was tall and thin like me his once white shirt was now stained with all kinds of blood and dirt. And his shirt had one of it's long sleeves ripped off. It was wrapped around his forearm like a bandage. It was completely soaked through with blood.

"I'm not from around here, I was just passing through when that thing attacked. I came out without a scratch but I wasn't about to run off with all these people hurt. So I went to one of the ambulances and got them to give me some supplies and I started looking for survivors. I found her that night, when I was searching the house and... and.. then there she was. She was in shock and screaming her head off about finding her son Omar."

I forgot about what I had heard earlier and got my hopes up. "Did you find him?"

The man lowered his head, "I had already found him, among the wreckage of the house... he... there was no hope for him."

"You mean to tell me you gave up on him, you didn't even try to get him help.. or get him..." The anguish in the man's eyes when he looked up at me froze me mid sentence.

"His body was in pieces. And when I found him I freaked out." He said in a low voice filled with pain.

My legs gave out as if they were no longer there. I couldn't take the realization that had just hit me so I just began to cry. The man put his hand on my shoulder. I needed to let it out so I did, "I came all this way... just to find him... I can't believe he's dead! What am I going to do now? Who can I talk to? Who can I trust? I don't know anyone who truly cares about me, they are all just using me." I just sank into my tears. Just like they say the one person I really wanted to talk to was the one person who it was impossible to talk to. _Omar I'm going to miss you. I don't know what I'm going to do without you._

"I don't think you belong here my friend, you came here to find your answers. Now, you have found them and it's time to go. There's somewhere you belong right now and it's not here. I'll take you back to the train station and you can go back to Tokyo-3 now." As my shocked eyes met his the man only gave me a knowing smile that some how stopped the question of how he knew so much from ever leaving my throat. All I could do was nod, I followed the man and before I knew it we were in his car on the way to the train station.

I looked over at him as he drove, I was completely confused. "Why are you doing all this? Why did you stay to help people and why did you stop doing that to take me to the train station?"

He laughed, and in what I would almost consider a nostalgic tone of voice he said to me. "This is going to sound weird but do you believe in destiny?"

I was far too intrigued not to play along. "I don't know, I would like to think that everyone is in control of their lives but lately I've seen a great deal of evidence to the contrary."

He laughed again, "The veils of childhood lifted, no doubt. Well I do believe in destiny, and the idea of divine purpose. I believe I was in that town for a reason, when the destruction started I couldn't think of anything but trying to help other people. And when I saw you that feeling hit me again like, you, needed my help. I just listened to what I was being told inside."

I cocked one eye brow at him, "You're right it does sound weird. Don't tell me you are one of those bible freaks, or a Jehovah's witness."

He laughed again, "Well I don't know about the bible, and I would never go door to door, so that's a no. But let's just say I am a devout believer in the divine, and god's plan for us." We pulled up to the train station and not a second too soon as this guy was a little strange. He was a very good man; I could see that, but he was freaking me out.

"Well up until lately, I didn't believe in god. Now however I'm forced to face the truth." I said distantly.

"That's great..." The man began, I cut him off harshly.

"No it's because I learned the whole truth. Which is that this is all god's fault; he caused the destruction back there..." I was almost screaming now.

"You can't blame god for this..." he said offhandedly.

"The hell I can't! He's the one who did all of this. 'God's in heaven and all is right with the world'. My ass it is! God is a sick child torturing his ant farm with a magnifying glass. And it seems like I am his favorite target." I ranted as I opened the door got out and willingly slammed it before he could respond. I ran up the steps as the man drove away. I felt bad 'cause he didn't deserve that. He had been nothing but nice to me, hell he probably is the closest thing there is to a modern day saint. Not too many people would have stayed in that hell if they could escape it. Takes a special individual to do that noble of an act.

I waited at the train station. For the first time in a while I thought about the time, my watch saying it was a few minutes to five. By the time I got back to the city it would be getting dark. Ever since the seasons stopped changing it doesn't get dark until late, which is good because I don't want to go right home. I could use a little time to clear my head. The train came and I got on. I put in my earphones and began the futile effort of escaping reality. Despite having almost no belongings with me, I carried the soul and memories of my dead friend, and I felt myself buckling under the stress.

The train was completely empty other then me.

I was completely alone, not another soul in this whole self contained universe the train provided.

It seemed as if my insides had manifested into my surroundings.

I couldn't imagine anything more fitting.

* * *

**End Chapter 4

* * *

**

**Omake**

I kept my eyes down, the only way not to let this hellish scene effect me was not to see it. I only looked up to get my bearing once every few blocks. Before I knew it, The street sign I looked up at was the cross street at the end of my block. I couldn't help but look up now as this was the place most familiar to me in the whole world. I should've never looked as I could've kept that nice vision in my memories forever. The sight I saw was no longer familiar. Not a single house on the entire block was still in one piece. Some still smoked slightly as the fire department had been there, but once the fires weren't threats anymore they left for ones that were.

I was in a daze looking back and forth thinking about all the people I'd known from these houses. It was horrible, from what I could tell anyone who was home was certainly dead. In the street gutters where the water flows down to the sewers I saw thick red blood stains. The carnage must had been unimaginable. I saw a few of the survivors sifting lifelessly through their destroyed homes. I couldn't bring myself to go and comfort them as I was in no condition to comfort anyone. I needed some myself. Which was pathetic in my eyes because I hadn't even seen if I'd anything to really be worried about. However unlikely he could be fine. _Who are you kidding?_

All came to a head when I looked up and saw the house I once lived in. It was literally in shambles, most of it scattered all over the yard and some in a pile in the middle probably made by the fire department. One thing was strange though, the walls what once held my room were still standing, the inside was destroyed but the four walls stood. It was the strangest thing, "How the hell?" I said to myself. But the deja vu feeling was even worse. I walked up to the house and I saw a clue to my former guardians' fate. I saw the charred remains of two bodies caught under a big piece of wood. I didn't know what to do, it felt wrong to just leave them there but I couldn't lift that piece of wood and get them out by myself. And to be perfectly honest I didn't think I really owed it to them to try. It may sound a little cold but I really couldn't bring myself to feel anything for them other then pity for having to die in such a way. I turned around and continued down the street towards Omar's.

There was practically nothing left, and what was left was a heap in the center like a pile of garbage. I felt like I was going to collapse, the sudden weight on my heart was unbearable. In my mind the dimensions of the house lingered and I looked up to what had been my friend's room but the only thing there was sky. I couldn't believe it, I hoped it wasn't real, but I knew better.

Just then I hear a small poof and standing behind me was Kakashi Sensei. "Umm Oops, I guess we went a little too far this time. "

A weak "W-what?" was all I could manage.

Well, you see... It was me and Gai Sensei's two hundred and first match.." He nervously scratched the back of his head. "So we started the match and well..." He seemed embarrassed as he surveyed the surrounding destruction. "I think we got a little carried away."

"A little carried away? A little..." I screamed but froze in sheer awe when Kakashi added.

"I understand how you feel, but you've never seen one of me and Gai's rock, paper, scissors matches before they get really intense."

My jaw literally hit the floor.


	5. Chapter 5 Despair

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

**Apotheosis:**

**One's Descent into Heaven in order to become God**

**Chapter 5**

**Despair**

_

* * *

Italics - Inner thoughts_

**Bold - English Dialogue **(technically all other dialogue is in 'Japanese' since it's set in Japan)

_

* * *

_

_But now he is dead,_

_wherefore should I fast?_

_Can I bring him back again?_

_I shall go to him,_

_but he shall not return to me._

_Samuel 12:23_

* * *

It was sunset by the time that I got back to the city. The train ride back didn't take as long as I thought it would, mainly because I passed out somewhere in the middle, the stress of the day and lack of sleep finally catching up to me. I was so drained that I fell asleep sitting up and when I did awake it took me a second to get my bearings. I left the train after scanning the area for section two or Misato. I didn't see either of them, which didn't necessarily mean that they weren't there, just that they had gotten better at hiding. I'd told them I hated being followed and that I'd make their highly secretive work very public knowledge anytime I saw them following me. That had done the trick to back them off a little. I still caught fleeting glimpses of them occasionally but I suppose it's not the worst idea to have personal security. And the one thing I know for sure is that any of those men would die protecting me. If only because the cost of failure would probably be on par with a fate far worse than death, not to mention one that doesn't hold the "Died in the line of duty" pension. My father didn't care about me but he wouldn't stand the loss of one of his precious pilots.

_Am I always this cynical? Or is it just because of everything that's happened?_

One of a million questions for me to ponder, as I began walking around the outer edge of town. I figured it would take them longer to find me out here if they were looking. I didn't want to see those heartless faces, nor any of the ones that were falsely sympathetic. So I didn't just walk around the edge of town I began walking over the rural flat lands that bordered the city. I went down paths between fields, some looked like farm lands, others were filled with sunflowers. I must have walked for miles. Before I knew it I found myself on the edge of a park and it was already long past dark outside by the time I did. I was starting to feel worn again, I'd slept for about an hour on the train but that certainly wasn't enough. I sat down on a bench figuring I would just rest my feet for a moment. That was a good joke as I leaned my head back and looked up at the stars. _I'll just close my eyes for a second and then I'll keep going. _

That was the last thing that went through my head before I drifted into an exhausted sleep, outside and in the most uncomfortable position imaginable. I was so depleted that I didn't even have the energy to dream. Thank god for small favors.

* * *

Misato really hadn't slept much at all, she was far too worried. _Hinote said he would be back, why didn't he come home last night? I can't take this, I've got to tell someone, I should really call it in. One last chance, maybe he came back when I was asleep I'll go check his room. _

She went to his room and stood outside the door for a moment, as if willing him to be in there would somehow make it so. When she took a deep breath and finally slid the door open she stared into the room with disappointment. "Idiot." Was all she could say as she turned back to her room. She picked up her cell phone and held one of the buttons for speed dial. The familiar voice of Ritsuko Akagi answered the other side of the phone. "We have a problem..." Misato spoke into the phone, pausing in anticipation. "..Hinote has run away."

The ranting that proceeded on the phone was heard at arms length as Misato held the phone away from her ear. The summary would be "How could you let this happen? You're in deep shit! We have to find him!" All of which Misato already knew.

She also knew this was all her responsibility and that was the one thing she took seriously "This is no time to be yelling at me, call section two and tell them to start at the train station and send a contingent to Nagoya, I have reason to believe he might be there." This time the response was quieter. "He left a note, okay? Ritsuko I don't need your shit I just need you to find him." She hung up the phone and began rushing herself to get ready. She could do a lot more at NERV lighting fires under people's asses, then she could here in her P.J.s.

* * *

The sun peaking over the mountains in the morning woke me up when it hit my face. I'd wound up laying across the bench, and as I sat up every part of my body began to protest in pain all at once. I wiped my eyes trying give them a little time to adjust to the brightness and my head was killing me, so I took a minute to settle myself with my head in my hands. _I can't believe that I fell asleep here, damn it. Misato is going to kill me. _I sighed deeply.

_But I just... I can't look at her right now, I don't know if I can look at anyone. _

I got up and started walking again, when I came to the paths crossing where turning right would bring me towards the city and left towards the hills, I stopped for a long time. I looked in both directions, and then spaced out for a while, some small part of me began making itself known in the form of a small voice inside my thought. And no that doesn't make me crazy.

_You should really go back you know?_

_Yeah, I know..._

_Misato's probably very worried about us._

_Yeah I know..._

_So what are we waiting for?_

_I don't know..._

_Well then go back, the longer we wait the worse it'll be._

_I know, but we can't yet, I don't know what to do. When we get back they're going to want us to pilot again. _

_So? _

_I don't know if I can. All I can think about is the people that are going to get hurt. I don't want to hurt anyone, not like that. Those people are innocent, if anything I'm the one that should be getting hurt. At least I know that I'm putting my life on the line._

_Hey, you can't think like that. Do you know how many more people would die if we didn't fight? Remember when we first got here, before we even made it to NERV? The Angel we saw was tearing a path of destruction across the country! So don't try to tell me that if we didn't fight, no one would get hurt, because that is bullshit! We're better than letting others suffer because we're too scared and selfish to do anything. Aren't we? _

_We are. But I don't want to go just yet. _

_Why not? Might as well get it over with._

_Do you see the steppes over there? You know the mountains with the cuts in the sides to make them flat for farming. _

_I know that stupid, anything you know I know. So of course I see them, same eyes asshole. _

_If you are the one who's quick to say we're the same person, how come you just called yourself stupid and an asshole. _

_Ah, you see it's a matter of point of view. We share things like knowledge and eyes, but I'm obviously the smart half of our mind._

_Oh so now you're trying to tell me that your half of the brain is better than mine?_

_No, I'm not trying to tell you that. I am telling you that._

_That's enough! All I was trying to say was I would like a little more time without having to be their puppet. So I wanted to go sit up there, it looks like it'll be a good place to think._

_Well that's sounds good._

_See that, you gave me all that shit for nothing. And who's the stupid one?_

After silencing the inner upstart I began my walk towards the hills. It was going to take a while especially to get to the higher ones that I wanted to sit on. But that's just fine with me, all I want right now is to be alone.

* * *

Misato had made it to NERV.

"Captain Katsuragi what the hell happened?" Sub Commander Fuyutsuki was considerably more emotional than his superior despite the fact that it was in fact the commander's son who was missing.

"No excuses sir, I woke up and he was simply gone sir." No reason to mention that it was in fact yesterday that this had happened, that would just make it worse.

"What kind of guardian are you captain? You can't even keep track of a single teenage boy in your own home?" The commander's tone was completely flat, no sarcasm no anger nothing. If one didn't know him they would say he was taking the disappearance of his son quite well. Those who did know him, just wondered how his blood circulated through his body without a heart to pump it.

"I'm sorry sir, as we speak every available agent is searching for him. It won't be long before he is found." She could feel the nervous sweat collecting on her body, if sent a chill down her spine.

"Indeed. For your sake Captain, I hope you are correct. That will be all." The man didn't move a muscle as his subordinate saluted and quickly exited the room. In fact even after she was gone it wasn't until a voice broke the calm that you could even have told the man acknowledged her leaving. He turned around and joined the Sub commander staring out the window.

"So with everything that you've put him through the boy stands tall and strong. We put him in impossible situations, and he doesn't break. Yet when it came to the fate of his friend, he immediately lost all composure and reason. Quite a display if you ask me, to run off at a time like this? I'm a bit surprised, I would have thought he'd at least ask." He sounded like he was reading off a spread sheet. Relaying the pertinent information.

"It seems our pilot has a soft spot after all. One for his friend, it's a pity i didn't know sooner I would've had the boy brought here too, he could have been useful." The man said form behind his hands.

"Well we have received information that the boy is dead so that's no longer a possibility."

"Indeed but this development may in fact benefit us yet, it has left him unstable. As well, it has created a certain void that the boy will no doubt desperately try to fill."

"Yes but how do we use that to our advantage?" Fuyutski looked over at his former student trying to read his mind.

"We simply control the means to which he fills the void." A devious grin appeared on Gendo's face.

* * *

High above Tokyo-3, I sit with my arms around my legs only inches from the edge. Looking down from here everything seems so little, so surreal. The world felt so far away, well at least the people in it did. I could feel mist around me, turns out I am literally sitting in the clouds. An impressive feeling even for someone who's been inside an EVA. For one it's a lot more peaceful. The serene feeling begins penetrating my mood, I feel the angst fear and pain slowly draining out of me like infected puss from a wound. Of course it doesn't completely leave, but how could it? In this place it was as if I was in another dimension where only I was allowed. Disconnected with the drama of life, this was a moment of harmony frozen in time.

It was too bad the last thing I could possibly feel right now is harmonious. I spent a long time just sitting there. The memories of my times with Omar floating through my head and the sorrow of knowing the chance would never come again accompanying it. And the only thing that interrupted them were the horrific images from my dream, and even worse the things I actually saw in Nagoya. I was trying to tell myself that it'd be OK, but I couldn't manage to even sound convincing to myself. I felt even more alone than I did before me and Omar became friends. It was almost the same feeling I had when I realized mother was gone. But if there was one thing I knew about my friend, it was that he wouldn't want me to be sitting here wallowing in self pity. I could just imagine what he would say if I could hear him right now.

"Are you really going to just sit here like a bitch and cry about it? What the hell kinda best friend are you? Don't you remember when we made our brothers pact? Well shouldn't you be out there avenging your brothers death? What the hell kinda pussy ass martial artist are you? Everyone knows that if they killed your brother you aren't allowed to rest until they are dead. It's kung-fu flick lesson number one. And lesson two is when you get them you have to say something catchy yet corny, like;'My name is Hinote Ikari, you killed my brother... Prepare to die!' Or 'I'll avenge my brothers by whippin' your ass, word is bond!'. Or my personal favorite. ' Oooo! You dirty rat! You killed my brother, you dirty rat!'"

He would always make a joke at the most serious moments to make me laugh. And I couldn't help but chuckle now at the image of him berating me for sulking like this. I stood up and said to no one, myself and the world all at once, "It's time to go back, there's something I have to do."

I began making my way down, back to reality. Despite how distracted I was my mind was surprisingly on the ball. I thought to myself, _Do I really want to take the chance that someone sees me walking back from here? With where I am they'll have a good idea of where I was there isn't much out here so, If I go down the same road I came up and I'm seen my new haven becomes common knowledge. Hmmm..._

I wound up walking several miles on the hillside before finally coming to a road that lead to a mountain shrine. It would give me a cover story, and the last place I would ever actually be found would be in a shrine so no chance in compromising any future attempts to escape. I walked down the to the bottom, and began making my way through the fields that were at the base. The sun was already starting to set and I was thankful for the small favor, it would give me just a little bit less of a chance of being spotted.

I had been walking for a while and the sunset was almost over when out in the fields I vaguely saw what looked like a tent. It was rather far into the field and I was just about to dismiss it when I saw a head poke out of the tall grass for a second. A second later a figure comes leaping out of the grass with what looks like a gun.

"YOU"LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" followed by mouth made machine gun sound affects and a leap forward into the brush.

Then about ten feet away it reappeared, and in a different voice said, "We were never planning on taking you alive! Get him men!" More sound effects and then a quick position change.

"Oh ooono! You got me! I only regret...that I have but one life to give..." The accompanying pantomime was amazing. But it all came to a sudden stop when the actor noticed me and froze at an angle that I didn't think a human could stay at. I figured it would shrink away in embarrassment and I was about to apologize for interrupting when I heard. "Hey is that you Ikari?"

I froze, I gave a hard look at the helmeted "combatant" and suddenly the bells began to ring in my head. "Kensuke right?" I stared in amazement.

He jumped up fixing his glasses and removing his helmet. His epic battle completely forgotten. "Yeah, hey how's it going? What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be at Nerv training?"

"Training?" I had no interest in telling him the truth, so I figured going with his story would be a good idea but I needed him to tell me what it was first.

"Yeah, me and Toji went to your apartment, to see how you were doing. We were worried since you hadn't been at school. Well anyway, we got there and this total babe answered the door and told us you were at NERV training." I saw the light in his eyes when he mentioned the 'total babe', no doubt he meant Misato.

I wasn't going to miss the opportunity to steer the conversation away from where I had actually been. "Yeah that's right, training at NERV. Well I can't be there all the time. So you met Misato huh?" I made sure to give him a grin and a nod with the last part and it sparked the desired response. Which took the conversation clear away from what I'd been up to.

"Oh man, did I. That woman actually lives with you?" His eyes went wide and judging by the look on his face I'd say his pants were getting tight. He motioned me towards the tent I had seen. I went in it and took out two small folding chairs. Well really they were more like folding stools, small and without a back. A basic form of military gear.

I sat down and he handed me a canteen."Yeah, she's supposed to be my guardian, though I doubt anyone who drinks as much as her would be capable of guarding anything. On the other hand though, if they made her a prison guard it would instantly stop escape attempts, I can't think of anyone who would run away from her." _Well except maybe me. What kinda idiot am I?_

"Yeah no kiddin' she's one of the hottest woman I have ever seen. You are one lucky guy. First you get to pilot the EVAs and then you to shack up with a woman like that, wow I'm jealous." He had gone to the side of the tent for a second and re-emerged holding a bundle of sticks and small pieces of wood.

I managed a weak, "Yeah."

I had a sneaking suspicion while we seemed to have the same thoughts on Misato, my point of view on piloting probably wasn't the same as him. Hell if anything he's got the point of view I had before I had done it. The excitement and the wonder. Two things that have since melted away and been replaced fear and apprehension. Battle always looks a lot more glorious to those who don't fight it.

Kensuke positioned his kindling and started a small fire. He got another pile of wood this one filled with more substantial pieces and worked to make the fire thrive. This gave me the opportunity to change the subject again. "So Kensuke you're pretty prepared out here, were you expecting company? Or are you just the king of the boy scouts?" I gave a playful laugh to try to show I was kidding, but I don't think he was very amused.

His look got real serious and his voice took on a demonic tone. The laughable geek who was playing pretend army suddenly became a frightening figure as his eyes locked onto mine and I could feel the cold sweat form on my body. _I wonder if this is what prey feels like? _I dared not look away, the fear that he might lunge and rip out my jugular with his teeth had me frozen.

"Boy scouts! I'm no measly boy scout! I'm a military man, all this gear is authentic military equipment. No boy scout could hold a candle to the things I got. I even have MRE's, you know, Meals Ready to Eat. And if you don't make another crack like that I might actually share some with you."

I quickly threw my hands up trying to wave off his anger, "Relax I didn't mean to offend it's just I was surprised on how well set up you are. You are ready for anything, it was like you knew you'd have company." He settled down a little and returned to his previous temperament.

"Well, not exactly knew, but I always hope for a little company. Sometimes Toji comes out here too, but since his sister got hurt he doesn't show up anymore, I guess it's hard to play games knowing she can't. Well that and he's always at the hospital."

My head sank and I couldn't help but stare at the sand as my heart filled with guilt."One more thing that was ruined because of me and the EVA's. I'm sorry"

Kensuke seemed taken back but what I said, "You're sorry? For what?"

I wanted to hit him for being so oblivious and for making me spell it out. But that would put me even further in the wrong then I already am. "Well, it's my fault that his sister got hurt, so it's my fault that he isn't out here having fun with you. It's my fault his poor little sister is bed ridden I wonder how many other people's lives I've effected like this."

"Ummm are you kidding?" Kensuke cleaned his glasses while giving me a look that told me I was undoubtedly the dumbest person on the planet."I hate to be the one to break it to you but it's not your fault. None of this is."

"How can you say that you've seen what it's like to be in the fight. You've seen what that monstrosity I pilot is capable of." I was one step away from crying out of frustration and anger.

As calm and flat as I was emotional Kensuke looked me dead in the face and said, "Yeah I was there, and I did see what it was like. It was Hell, no like needed. And let me tell you something I was proud to know you after that fight. I saw your courage and your dedication and I saw you protecting the people of this city. I saw what the EVA is capable of, the question is did you? I think you are too close to the situation to see the truth."

"How can you say that if anything I'm the only one who knows the whole story." My vision blurred, unable to fight the tears forming in my eyes.

"No, you are the only one who knows your side of the story. But by the things you are saying I can tell you don't know the whole story. The whole story involves the part where you saved the entire city from not one but two REAL monstrosities. And that every person in this city who is breathing right now, owes every breath of the rest of their lives to you. And the whole story involves the parts where almost everyone but you knows that."

All I could do was stare at him. The passion is his words and the look in his eyes told me that this wasn't being said for my benefit but because he really meant it.

"They might not realize that Hinote Ikari is their savior, if they did you wouldn't be left alone in the streets. But what they do know is that the pilot of that purple robot saved them all. The whole story also includes the people like Toji's sister who got hurt, but who don't blame you at all. You know one of the reasons we went to your apartment was because Toji had been waiting to apologize to you?" I couldn't hide the look of shock on my face. "That's right, he'd been anxious about you coming back to school so he could say he was sorry. Turns out he went to see his sister and told her what happened. She punched him for even trying to hit you. And told him that you saved us all and that he better apologize or else. Then you didn't show up for school it started to hang on his conscience. But do you see? Even an idiot like him and someone who was hurt during the battles both see the truth. You are our savior. Our own personal Jesus Christ." He laughed a little at the reference and even I couldn't stop a small laugh from escaping.

"Now lets break out some of the MRE's, I'm starving." Kensuke was surprisingly quick to change the subject, a small favor that I was thankful for, and great insight on his part. Maybe I haven't been giving him enough credit.

"You know Kensuke, you are one hell of a guy, do you know that?" I said kidding shaking my head as I stared into the fire.

"Yeah, thanks. Now only if I could get a girl or two to figure that out." He said with a sigh as he put two small containers over the fire.

* * *

Gendo Ikari sat at his desk looking out the window of his office when a small speaker announced that the head of section two was there. "Send him in." Was all he said. As the man entered his office, the commander gave no other indication of noticing his presence until the man was directly in front of his desk. Without so much as turning towards the man he says, "I assume you know better than to waste my time, so your presence here must mean you've found him, correct?

The man, dressed in the typical extremely conspicuous secret agent black suit spoke in a nearly mechanical voice. "Sir, we located the Third Child a short while ago. Currently he is located to the west of the city. He's been observed speaking with a classmate of his by the name of Kensuke Aida. The boy has a tent set up in the fields just outside the city. They weren't working together, it was just chance that Hinote happened upon the kid."

The agent tried to read some kind of reaction off of his commander but that was like an illiterate person trying to read Greek. And the only response given was a very flat "I see."

"Sir, the two are eating together at the moment. Should we retrieve him, sir?"

It was a long moment for the agent, until finally Gendo replied, "No. We know where he is and that is good enough for now." A slight grin appeared on his face. "No I think we should let him get comfortable before we take him. Perhaps this will be a good test."

"Sir?" The lost agent wasn't brave enough to question the commander directly but still wanted to know where this was going.

"As long as he stays with his new friend, we'll wait to pick him up until morning. But if he leaves do it immediately. I would hate to interrupt him spending time with a...friend." The grin turned into a smile and even the stone cold section two agent felt a shiver run down his spine.

He knew that no smile that came from that man could ever be a good one. He just wished he could figure out to what end this apparent good will was working. "Yes sir"

"Have you informed Captain Katsuragi yet?"

"No sir, I was going to after I spoke with you sir."

The commander grinned again, "Don't, she shouldn't have let this happen in the first place. So she can worry a little longer."

"Yes sir" The agent replied flatly.

"That will be all."

* * *

The fire was out and the night was dark. The two young boys sat under the stars talking.

"So tell me about Misato, how did you get to live with such a fox?"

Kensuke had two sleeping bags, and when he asked if I'd like to stay out here for the night, the invitation to join his made up world seemed far too good to pass up. I could use a little time away from the real world. Well that and I could really use the company. Company that had nothing to do with NERV or the EVAs. This was the first time since I had come to Tokyo-3 that I actually felt like a normal teenager. I was spending a night hanging out with a friend.

"Well it kinda just happened when I got to the city. My father is the commander of NERV, we haven't lived together for a long time. To be honest I wouldn't want to live with him anyway. So, I was going to live by myself. But before that decision was made Misato objected and said that as my commanding officer she didn't think it was appropriate or prudent for a pilot to live alone without a guardian and at the same time volunteered for the job. Personally I wouldn't have minded living alone but believe me I'm not complaining. Hell, you should see the outfits she walks around in.. whew." I let my facial expression tell the story as me and Kensuke shared the look of people staring at the same master piece.

"Wow you lucky dog. I could just imagine seeing Misato in a towel, it would be hard not to lose consciousness. You know, I run a small but lucrative 'business' if you will at school. Me and you could make a lot of money together you know that?" The boys eyes suddenly held the look of a criminal mastermind.

I had a bad feeling I might know where this was going. "What the hell are you talking about? Or should I be afraid to ask?"

Kensuke rubbed his hands together. "I preform a service for some of our fellow classmates, well at least for the male ones. In fact not a single female knows anything about this, which is probably the only reason I'm still alive."

Now I was down right worried. "What kinda 'service' are we talking about?"

With a hint of pride in his voice he replied, "Well I'm a photographer my friend. And I don't mind risking personal injury to help out my fellow man."

I immediately put two and two together. "So were talking about taking pictures of girls, without their knowledge. And I'm guessing some quite candid shots as well, probably for those willing to pay more am I right?"

He smiled and gave me an appraising nod, "Very good, guys come to me and want photos of a girl they have a crush on, and depending on how much they give me, is how much they get. I have gone as far as getting a picture of the girls showers."

"Locker room pictures? Are you serious?" His coyness about the whole thing shocked me.

"Oh I get pictures of the girls changing all the time, that's nothing." He said casually cleaning his glasses.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, well actually yeah I suppose I could. Kensuke certainly struck me as the entrepreneurial type, and we are teenage boys. To be honest, (even if immoral) it was brilliant. Supply and demand, chances are he was the only one taking these pictures. Well at least the only one taking the pictures and selling them. So he'd be the only show in town, and god knows with the hormones of the teenage male you are in demand heaven. He could charge whatever he wanted and no one can complain because if they did they would be admitting to buying the pictures.

"If anyone says anything you tell everyone they were the ones who wanted the pictures."

"Exactly." The pride now poured from him as he felt his genius being appreciated.

"How do you know I won't say anything? As of right now I'm completely innocent, I could expose you and not have to worry about any involvement."

"Well I know you won't for two reasons, one being so what if you are innocent I'll tell everyone you aren't and they'll crucify you all the same."

"And second?" I couldn't argue that point so I set my sights on the next one.

"You're a man." He said solidly.

Damn no arguing that either. I resorted to a nod and a subject change. "I imagine you make quite the profit."

"You have no idea, lets say it only took me a month to save up all the money for all of this gear you see. And that was before word of mouth took over, now I could get all this stuff in a good week. And the best thing is tastes change. So my clients always come back looking for something new. Plus now I've got negatives of almost every hot girl in the school, so I don't even have to risk getting caught unless a special request is made. Which brings me to Misato..." He turned to me and grinned wide. "Up until now it's been all high school girls, but there isn't a guy in this school who wouldn't want a couple of very personal pictures of her. And I could charge anything for I wanted for the quality of the subject."

"Hey man I wouldn't do that to Misato. She's done far too much for me to betray her trust like that." Which was true, I wouldn't mention that after her nightly celebration I could probably ask her straight out to pose for some pictures and it could turn into a penthouse issue without any help from me.

"Come on man! I will split the profits with you fifty-fifty."

"Ain't happenin' man" Though it was tempting.

"Okay sixty forty, you being the sixty." He was trying hard

"Kensuke listen to me carefully, for your own safety. Misato is a Captain of NERV, which means she carries a gun. I could be trying to sneak a picture and get shot before she even realizes it's me. And that's not to mention that if section two catches you trying to get one of these photos they'll think you're a spy. And section two reports to my father. My father treats me like nothing and I am his only son, I couldn't imagine what the man would do to a spy. And I'm positive you wouldn't want to find out."

Kensuke looked at me long and hard, trying to see if the threats I spoke of were empty ones. He soon realized by the look in my eyes that they were and promptly said, "Taking picture's of Misato... a definite negative. Got it."

"Smart man." That seemed to deflate the conversation for a while.

I had almost fell asleep when Kensuke quietly said, "Hey if you don't mind me asking, what about your mother? Why couldn't you live with her?"

It hurt just to think about it, but after all Kensuke had done for me tonight I couldn't say nothing. "My mother died a long time ago, in an accident. That was when me and my father stopped living together."

Kensuke sighed, "I'm sorry. Well it seems we have something in common Hinote, my mother died a while ago too."

"Sucks doesn't it?" Was all I could manage. I've cried all I could for her many times before but now I didn't want to show that side to my new friend.

"Yeah, yeah it does." Kensuke shakily cried.

This seemed like a good time to break the tension, "Well maybe there's an advantage to it though, we have no mother's and we are two of the most put together people around here. You're an inspiring business man at fourteen and well we know what I do."

He laughed, "You do have a point."

"Damn right." This got another laugh, but then silence took over for a while.

"You know something Hinote I'm glad you decided to stay, you're alright." Kensuke said after a few minutes.

"Me too you're not too bad yourself, we should hangout more. I don't exactly have alot of friends around here."

"Definitely, Toji might take a little breaking in but he'll come around no problem. Especially since hanging out at your place means seeing Misato." We shared a pretty good laugh, at Toji's expense.

"Sounds good, but make sure you tell him about her gun." I said when I finished laughing.

"Oh I will, don't worry about that. Well I think we should get some sleep."

"Alright, goodnight man. And thanks."

"No problem, goodnight.

Kensuke might never know how much better he made me feel. I felt a little guilty for acting so normal after everything that happened. But I needed it more than anything.

* * *

I work up surprisingly early. The sun wasn't even completely up yet. Only the first traces of it golden light could be seen, and the morning fog was still thick. But something woke me, a feeling in my sleep. It was almost like I was being surrounded. I tried to shake it off now that I was awake, but to no avail. Then I thought that maybe it was just being in the tent so I went to get out. In getting up I accidentally woke Kensuke who just gave me a partly confused but mostly still sleep look.

"Just getting some air." I said softly as I unzipped the tent, I was bent over and staring at the ground as I stepped out and zipped the tent behind me. It wasn't til I stood up that I saw them.

Almost a dozen section two agents surrounded the tent. All of them had the superbly incognito black suit look going on and to add to the motif they all were holding automatic weapons. I almost felt important, _All this just for me huh?_

They were all silent and motionless, except for the one directly in front of me who stepped towards me and spoke in a loud clear voice. "You are Hinote Ikari, correct?" I knew he knew damn well who I was but his voice had a tone to it that reached all the way down to the primal survival instincts deep in my sub conscious that told me not answering wasn't an option.

Kensuke poked his head out of his tent and froze when he realized the situation. He looked up at me and I shook my head at him hoping he understood not to do anything. Which he did, for our sake that was a good thing.

"Y-yes." I Had been told that there could be people who would want to come after me because of how important I was. That's why I had a security detail. I was pretty sure that these were section two agents and not kidnappers or terrorists, but that only made them less scary by a little. I knew they couldn't kill me, but I was also sure my father wouldn't be concerned with them having to forcefully subdue me. So I wasn't sure to how much damage they were allowed to inflict. And while I'm quite confident about my fighting ability, I'm also a realist. I'm a fourteen year old boy, they are highly trained security agents. Not to mention the fact of the weapons or how badly outnumbered I am. I wasn't going to make this any worse than it was by trying something stupid.

"We are with NERV Special Security Section Two. You will come with us now." He said as he stepped forward.

I gave Kensuke an apologetic look, "Sorry I couldn't stay man, thanks." Was all I said to him before walking away with the agents. I could see the look of fear in his eyes and I didn't want him to be a part of this any more than he already was. So I left him there to wonder as I was led back to NERV Headquarters.

_Misato isn't going to like this at all _was all I could think when I was put into handcuffs before entering the building.

And as I was thrown into a holding cell all I could think was. _I don't like this at all._

_

* * *

_

It was just after 6 in the morning when the door had closed on me. It was almost 3 in the afternoon when the cell opened once more. With the bright lights of the hallway painting a silhouette of my guest even before my eyes adjusted I could easily tell it was Misato. Even her shadow was sexy. I know that shouldn't be my first thought but, lets face it. I'm a boy.

"Well, long time no see. Do you feel any better after wandering around for two days?" The voice confirmed it, though it wasn't the light hearted tone I was used to. I was happy that I really couldn't see her face too well, if her voice was any hint her eyes would have killed me. "Was it fun to make everyone worry about you? Not to mention all the trouble you caused me."

But what she didn't realize was that after all I had been through her little 'pep talk' really wasn't going to effect me much. "Misato, I'm sorry for making anyone worry and I'm sorry for causing you trouble. As for having fun..." I felt my stomach turn and my eyes become filled with tears as the memories of the last two days came to me all at once."...if you consider it fun seeing your former home destroyed... as well as the entire town you grew up in. Or trying to comfort your dead best friends mother in the wreckage that was once her sons room, if you consider that a good time..." I broke down into sobs, "... then yeah... I had a blast."

I was somewhere between crying and yelling, and the words left me with so much hatred. Misato didn't deserve it but at the moment I didn't care. She had struck a nerve and most certainly, the wrong one. She gasped as the words came out of me and then just stood there silently. I could tell she was trying to cope with the information she'd just received. She quickly switched gears, I suppose it's not so easy to be cold to someone who just went through what I did. "Oh my god, you made it to Nagoya? Hinote I... I'm so sorry." She took a couple of steps towards me but didn't completely close the distance. "You shouldn't have gone there, if you wanted to know what happened to your friend you should have said something to me I could have gotten some agents to check it out and..."

"And what Misato? Have you or one of those machines you call agents tell me that my best friend is dead? Or give me a quantitative account of the destruction, telling me the dollar value damage estimates? I needed to do that, for myself, by myself. I had to know..."My heart sank,"and...now I do. And no matter how many nasty comments or reprimanding or consequences may come, it was worth it. And I couldn't care what you, my father, or anyone else in this damn place thinks. Nothing any of you could say or do could even come close to the pain I felt walking through the street that I once lived on. So if you want to keep me in this cell, fine. If you want to act all self righteous and tell me how wrong I was for running off, fine. But don't you dare sit there and tell me it would have been better to let you or NERV take care of it. I don't know what kind of a bastard you think I am, but my friend deserves more than that from me. More than letting you heartless people be the ones to go check on him. I owe him more than that." _Wow that was almost a speech. _Despite my inner smart ass, I had tears running down my face.

The air in that small space was completely void of sound yet brimming with tension. I had just all but cursed out not only my guardian but a superior officer. One of the only things that allowed me to get away with this was the context on which I did it. The other was that this particular superior officer was one of the only people in NERV who was a human being slash woman first, and an officer second. "I think it's time for us to go home. What do you think?"

_After all I said to her, she answers with that? Damn Misato people don't give you enough credit. _

* * *

The monitor blinked off as the two occupants of the cell walked out the elder wrapping her arm around the other in an effort to comfort him. In the blackness of the monitor, the man once known as Professor Kozou Fuyutsuki swore he saw a smile cross his former students face but it was gone by the time he turned around. "So, what do you think?" The sub-commander was the only one in the entirety of NERV who got away with questioning Gendo Ikari on any matter.

"It seems we were correct about how much the pilot was affected by the loss of his friend." Only someone who'd spent as much time with the man as Fuyutuski did would have noticed the smugness in his voice. He got up and lead the sub-commander out of his office.

They had reached the hall and were now walking towards the EVA cages. "So where does that leave us?" He had a pretty good idea what the man would say but he hoped he was wrong.

"Our plan is a go of course, he wasn't nearly as distraught or emotionally unstable as we wanted him to be when he got here. Our attempts to destabilize him en route, failed. Even the situation I orchestrated for him all those years ago didn't achieve the desired results. Instead he met this friend of his, and my best laid plans become useless. So we will take that which deterred us in our goal and turn it into our tool." They entered the room in which the giants were kept. Unit 01 stood witness.

All Fuyutuski could think of was a vaguely similar conversation he'd had many years ago when he first decided to join what was then Gehirn. When he saw the prototype graveyard. "Something you and NERV have become experts in. Manipulation of the enemy." He looked into the eyes of the beast.

"Indeed." Gendo added with a self-righteous tone. "See to the transfer Fuyutuski, I want it to be as soon as possible."

**

* * *

**

**End Chapter 5**

A/N: Well, the evil seed is planted. I hope that wasn't too blatant of a plot device but hey, I was tired it was the end of the chapter sue me.

* * *

**Omake**

(Outtake)

The fire was out and the night was dark. The two young boys sat under the stars talking.

"So tell me about Misato, how did you get to live with such a fox?"

"Well it kinda just happened when I go to the city. My father is the commander of NERV, we haven't lived together for a long time. To be honest i wouldn't want to live with him anyway. So, I was going to live by myself. But before that decision was made finally Misato objected and said that as my commanding officer she didn't think it was appropriate or prudent for a pilot to live alone without a guardian and at the same time volunteered for the job. Personally I wouldn't have minded living alone but believe me I'm not complaining. Hell, you should see the outfits she walks around in.. whew." I let my facial expression tell the story as me and Kensuke shared the look of people staring at the same masterpiece.

"Besides I think she has an unfulfilled mother complex. And even though I'm past the whole nurturing stage I think somehow I fulfill her wish to have a baby. And I'll tell you something else..." I pause to give it a dramatic effect and add suspense.

It worked, "What is it?"

"I might be a little too old but I bet you she'd breast feed me if I asked and probably even let me into her bed if I had a bad dream."

"You are the luckiest man alive." Is all my nosebleed stricken friend could say.


	6. Chapter 6 Somber Marionette

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N This is the Rei Ayanami Chapter. It too will follow fairly close too the story line. But don't worry only a couple more chapters before my majors changes start to come. Please stay tuned...

* * *

**Apotheosis:**

**Ones Descent into Heaven in order to become God**

**Chapter 6**

**Somber Marionette**

* * *

_Italics - Inner thoughts_

**Bold - English Dialogue** (technically all other dialogue is in 'Japanese')

* * *

_Then shall two be in the field;_

_the one shall be taken, and the other left._

_Matthew 24:40

* * *

Misato just couldn't believe how easily she had let him off the hook. She was new to this whole responsibility thing, buy she was pretty sure that vanishing for two days was a severely punishable offense. Yet after their talk in the cell she'd said almost nothing about it. The only time she mentioned it at all was once they were finally in the privacy of their apartment; she wrapped her arms around him from behind and told him softly to never do that again. It had been surprising to her how much she had worried for him and how relieved she was that he was back. Not to mention how comfortable it was to embrace him. He had seemed tense at first, she doubted that he got much in the way of physical affection, he probably wasn't used to it._

She had asked him if he still wanted to pilot, his answer confused her. He had said "Of course, I must avenge my brother, by whooping ass, word is bond." She had no idea what the hell he was talking about when he said it, but he said it with such conviction that she found herself with a clenched fist raised in the air, ready for war.

Now as she wandered through the recovery site and looked up at the giant corpse of the previous angel she pondered the state her young charge was in. He was currently wandering around amongst the workers that surrounded the Angel with the explicit orders to not touch anything or bother anyone and to watch his head. The entire monstrous corpse as well as the recovery effort was all under a giant tent and high hats were mandatory. One never knew when something could fall or what it might be. It was no surprise she personally wasn't getting much done. This part of the job wasn't really her specialty, she was a fighter. Besides she had quite a few other things on her mind. That was ok though, because this was her friend Ritsuko's specialty and she was steadily plugging away on her computer and receiving all the data collected by the individual teams for analysis. She was probably one of the most efficient people in the world, the woman was all business. Misato however, she decided now was a good time to get a cup of coffee.

* * *

_I can't believe the size of this thing._

_I can't believe that I defeated this thing._

_I Fucking Rock._

I must have repeated that to myself about two thousand times as I walked all the way around the Angel. Justifiably so if you ask me. Everyone was surprisingly nice to me as I walked around. People smiled at me or even said hello, it was strange. All I could figure is they were being nice to me because I'm a pilot. At the moment though that really didn't bother me. I didn't stop to talk to anyone though, I just continued to look up and marvel.

At about the three thousand mark I looked down after repeating myself yet again and there was Misato about fifty meters away walking up to Dr. Akagi. I began walking towards her when all of a sudden, a group of people came into site at the head of which was my father. He was the last person I wanted to see right now so I ducked behind a scaffold and watched as he passed. He was being fed information as he came to the spot where they had lowered a piece of the S-2 engine. As I looked on I noticed something, my father wasn't wearing his white gloves. Not only that but his hands.. they were harshly scarred, burned it looked like. Just as I started to think about it I was interrupted by...

"Heya there Hinote, whatcha looking at?" Misato said teasingly. I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard her voice in my ear. She followed my line of sight and before I could answer she noticed. "Why are you spying on your father? If you want to see him why don't you go and talk to him."

"That's an easy one, because I want to see him only slightly less than I want to talk to him." I made sure my voice held all the disdain I could muster.

"Well fine then, why are you standing there in your own world staring at him?" She said taking a sip of her coffee and starting to walk back over towards Ritsuko.

"Well, I just noticed my father's hands." Misato gave me a puzzled look, she obviously hadn't noticed. "Well they're burned, pretty badly too. I was just wondered what happened."

"Huh, I don't know. Hey Ritsuko you spend alot more time with the commander then me, do you know what happened to his hands?" She said as she handed the scientist a cup of coffee.

She looked over at me, for a second I could have sworn I saw disdain in her eyes as she recalled the memory but as her eyes met mine she seemed to shake it off. " It was before you arrived at NERV. Unit 00 went berserk during it's activation test. You heard about that right?" I nodded. "Well the pilot was trapped inside it..."

I cut her off, "You mean Ayanami right?"

She nodded, "It was Commander Ikari who rescued her. He opened the super heated hatch with this bare hands." She spoke the words but sounded as if the information coming out was as foreign to her as it was it me. She began saying something unrelated to Misato but I got lost in thought.

"My father did that?" Was just about all I could manage to say as I took a few steps to the side. And my mind repeated the sentiment._ My father... did that? Are you sure? Doesn't exactly sound like the Gendo Ikari I know. It sounds more like something a human being might do. And I have far too much evidence to the contrary to believe that my father was human._ I couldn't wrap my head around this. But I was quickly pulled out of it by an elbow to the ribs.

"... right Hinote?" Was all I caught from Misato.

"Actually I should be thanking Hinote. Thanks to him, I have a sample that is over ninety-five percent intact." You could see the almost childish excitement that filled her eyes as she looked up at the silenced enemy.

"Well have you managed to learn anything new about it?" Misato asked.

"Well come see for yourself." Ritsuko motioned for us to look at her screen and as we did she hit enter on a sample analysis. The error code 601 flashed up on the screen."

"OK what's error code 601?" My fellow onlooker questioned.

"It's the code for 'cannot be identified' which means the Angel is made of an unknown material. We do know that it's composed of a type of matter characterized by particulate and wave form properties, not unlike solidified light."

"Solidified light? What the hell, that's unreal." I left it at that but to myself I thought, _How am I suppose to fight that?_

Misato seemed to sense the need for a subject change so she cheerfully added. "Well at least you've found it's power source, right?"

Ritsuko didn't seem so optimistic. "Something like like that, but we still have absolutely nothing on it's operating principles. We can't seem to figure out anything about it."

Misato leaned back and nodded her head thoughtfully. "Wow, so we've finally found something beyond even our experience and knowledge."

Ritsuko laughed almost sarcastically, "The world is just filled with mysteries. For example, take a look at this. This is the angels inherent wave pattern."

Misato almost knocked me over pressing her face near the screen, "What, let me see."

To be honest I was probably more interested in what the screen had to show than her. I certainly knew as much if not more about the scientific areas. Though maybe not when it came to the angels but I became quite into science at a young age. I've thoroughly read every paper my mother ever published (at least the unclassified ones) or any work published by any projects she was on even some of her frequent colleague's papers. Her work was the only gateway I had to try and get any idea of what my mother was like. I mean I have my few scattered memories of her, but that was as a child where she was my ultimate protector and the most perfect person in the world. I wanted to really know her. The only other way I could find out about her would be to ask father but... that wouldn't go well.

I peered at the screen and when the technicolor graph came up I didn't even have to wait for Ritsuko's explanation, all the color drained from my face and my mind raced frantically. Misato seemed to have an idea but she hadn't seem to put it together yet.

"Although they are formed from a completely different form of matter, their actual composition in terms of arrangement and coordinates of the pattern fall within a 99.89 match of a human being."

"That's unbelievable." Misato absently said.

I was trying to grip what I had just learned in the last two minutes. _First the angels are basically made of solid light, but at the same time they are almost exactly like us. Hell with only a few changes in their energy pattern and they would be us. Except unlike our carbon based bodies it would have a body of light. If that's not Sci-fi I don't know what is._

_But it made sense in a way, they are called 'the messengers of light'. Angels are supposed to be god's messengers, everyone knows that. I guess the 'of light' part isn't as metaphorical as everyone thinks though._

For some odd reason I suddenly wanted to be one of the people with a screen in front of them. I had a sudden urge to know everything I could about these things, damn curiosity. On the other hand though this is the tough collecting stage, it would probably be alot easier to let them handle it. I can always look at the final analysis later. _Wait a second, I'm a pilot I should be getting all of this information. Hell I should be made to study all of this information, this could be vital information, who knows what small tidbit of this might save my life._

_I mean really, what possible reason could they have to hide any of this from me.

* * *

_

The next day I went to school again for the first time since everything had happened. It was a bit odd, it was like people had thought I was dead or hurt or something. Everyone was so surprised to see me.

When I made it to the classroom, the entire class fell silent. Well that is beside Kensuke who excitedly waved me over, "Hey Hinote, over here." I looked around and noticed all eyes were on me, that was except for the red pair that belonged to Rei Ayanami. She was staring out the window seemingly looking at nothing at all.

_This is the girl who my father burned his hands saving. She meant enough to him that he sacrificed his own well being. Something I don't even think he'd do for me. So why would he for her? What is so special about you, Miss Rei Ayanami?_ My thoughts were brought to an abrupt end when suddenly as if hearing my thoughts her red eyes suddenly shifted to stare directly into mine. I was almost physically shaken with how little I saw in her eyes. Some say that eyes are windows to the soul, for her sake I hope they're wrong. Because if they're not, she has an empty soul, or none at all.

I walked over to my seat which was in front of Kensuke. He motioned me closer as I sat down and whispered into my ear. "I kinda told everyone about you being taken by those agents, had no idea what they'd do to you."

"Ah I see, that's why everyone is looking at me like that." I said giving a quick look around.

"Yeah sorry man. But you're here so I take it things didn't go too bad."

"Well I'm one of the only pilots they have. What could they really do to me?" I said almost arrogantly.

"Good point, if they make it so you can't pilot they all die, a perfect lose, lose situation." He nodded thoughtfully. "Must be nice to have a 100 meter tall insurance policy."

I laughed, "I never thought of it like that, but yeah, it is."

The teacher walked in and the class Rep. did her thing. After our daily stand bow sit dance, the teacher began his fairy tale history lesson. I wondered how many people knew the truth of second impact. Hell I wondered if what I knew was the truth, the whole truth. My father was highly involved with it, which made me skeptical of anything that had to do with it.

These thoughts along with a billion others, some trivial; some important ran through my head as the time passed. Before long it was lunch time and I found myself up on the roof with Kensuke and this time we were joined by Toji, who did finally get his chance to apologize to me.

I jokingly gave him a hard time but I didn't let the ruse last long. Mostly I wanted to try and put the whole thing behind me, but I did make him promise to introduce me to his sister. He told me he'd have to ask her but he didn't see why not. After we finished eating we all just kinda sat there staring down into the school yard. I noticed Toji's eyes were locked in position. After a second I traced his line of sight to a certain brown haired class Rep. An observation I simply couldn't let go without notice.

"So Toji, has Hikari moved since you started staring at her?"

His face went through almost every shade of red before arriving at a very fine crimson. "Umm, wha.. I mean... I wasn't looking at her."

Kensuke started laughing, "No you were staring, people who are just looking blink every now and then. And what's really bad is you only ate lunch with him one day and even Hinote noticed. " He slapped Toji in the back and laughed, "You're hopeless man hell the only person who hasn't noticed is Hikari."

"And nobody better tell her, the person who does is going to be the proud owner of a hospital bed." He pumped his fist into his hand threateningly. Me and Kensuke just started laughing.

"Well you don't have to worry about me telling her, it's none of my business. But if you keep boring a hole into the back of her head I'm pretty sure even an oblivious girl like Hikari will notice eventually. You should just go ask her out." Seemed pretty simple to me.

Toji looked at me like I had seven heads, "Are you joking, Miss All-work-no-play? There's no way she'd say yes someone like me. Hell I don't know if she'd say yes to anyone with how prim and proper she is."

This was too good of a chance for me to let go. "I bet she'd say yes if the 'hero of the city' asked." I said puffing up my chest and wearing a cheesy smile.

Toji began to lunge at my throat, "You son of a b..."

Kensuke got between us and gave me enough time to jump up. "Relax man I was just kidding. Still gonna try and tell us you don't like her?"

Toji deflated from his struggle to get to me, "OK ok you got me. But what am I supposed to do, I can't get a girl like her. She's known me all through school, she knows what I'm like."

"So? You've known her all that time and you like her." Kensuke helpfully added.

"Yeah but she's... so nice. And... so sweet and..." Toji was going somewhere with this.

"Hot I believe is the word you were looking for." Toji quickly gave me the look of death out of the corner of his eyes, I automatically put my hands up in defense.

"Well, yeah that too. I just can't picture a girl like her saying yes to a guy like me." His head almost hung in defeat as he said it.

"Then I guess it's a good thing Kensuke is the photographer around here, this way when you do finally work up the balls to ask he can take a picture to show you, as proof."

The bell sounded, signaling that lunch was over. We stood up and collected our garbage. "Well in any case if she says no to you can I..." I didn't stop running until we were in the classroom, which promptly got Toji in trouble. And of course, it was the object of his affection doing the yelling so I was immediately forgotten. The class came to order shortly after that. We all say patiently waiting for the next distraction to take us away from our drone of a teacher.

Physical Education they call it here. I had never been in a public school before I came here. I had home schooling and the dojo which I considered the place I got my real education. I was never much of a player of organized sports, Omar had taught me a game called hockey but it wasn't big here so most of the time we would just use the skates to get around. What I usually considered being physically active was training. Spending ten to fifteen minutes waiting for everyone to get ready and take attendance. Then another ten to get organized and get into the game. Now after that everyone needs an opportunity to play so in order to do that we sub out. So all in all if you get 10 minutes of actual playing time you're lucky. Kind of a turn off for me, I was used to being in the dojo for hours. Toji however loved the small amount of time he got to show off his athletic prowess. He was quite good at almost every sport. So I had decided that I'd always be on his team and that way he could just take all my playing time too. I felt it was a show of good faith and it stopped me from looking like an idiot for not knowing the rules of some of the games. Instead I got to sit lazily on the sidelines for the whole time. The teacher never paid attention so I got away with it.

So there I am, sitting on the side and something makes me look up to the pool. The girls were swimming today but I wasn't thinking about that when my eyes wandered up there and fell onto the girl who had plagued me with such confusion, Rei Ayanami.

Rei Ayanami, she's almost 5'4 her skin is so pale it is almost white rather then flesh toned. She had pale blue hair and deep red eyes not exactly a normal combination, though not an unattractive. When I asked Misato she said Rei is an albino. Which I had to take for granted because when I tried to use the computers at NERV to find out about her I found absolutely nothing. As far as the file was concerned the only kind of past she had was a birthday. Which oddly enough fell on the exact date of second impact. But she had no medical history, no family history, hell she didn't even have parents. I looked in my file they had everything you could possibly need to know. Including the results of every physical and mental test they had done since I got here, which were now reaching the hundreds in number.

_Yet she has been here much longer than I have and hey have absolutely nothing about her. I wonder why that is, they must have information about her. So that leaves the question on why would they want to hide that information? And from who? What makes her so special? Why did my father save her?_

I stared at her, my mind filled with questions. Oddly enough with all the thinking I was doing about this girl, I hadn't once thought of her sexually. And she was a pretty girl but even now that I had brought it to notice I just couldn't seem to think of her like that. Wow, my first purely platonic thoughts of a pretty girl in a while. It was almost like there was some kind of mental block on me wanting this girl. Well either that or the look in her eyes was a bit too creepy even for my lower half.

"Who are you?" I said almost under my breath. But Kensuke who had produced some note as to why he couldn't participate managed to hear it. I being in my own world didn't notice as he slid up next to me and started looking up with me. But before he could ask me who I was looking at the girls noticed me and some of the other boys looking at them and proceeded with the customary 'hentai' taunts. And a few of the increasingly frequent waves of some of the girls to a certain admirer. One girl even called out my name, not the one I was looking at of course, she didn't even move. Toji had come over once the girls started up and his ego was hurt when a girl called out to me and another just called him a pervert.

"How come I'm the one who get's called a pervert when Hinote is the one staring up there so intently? So spill it, who are you looking at like that? Who has the all mighty hero so smitten?" His tone became almost challenging.

Kensuke took the cue and jokingly added, "I think it was Rei, isn't that right Hinote?"

"No." I said trying to blow them off.

Kensuke and Toji leaned in, "Come on, am I stupid? I saw you."" Kensuke started

Toji quickly followed getting directly in my face, "What is it, Ayanami's breasts? Her thighs? Her Ass?"

I don't know why but I suddenly got extremely offended, I pushed Toji backwards. He would have fallen but Kensuke was right behind him saving him from falling and then me from Toji retaliating. "Sorry man you just shouldn't have got in my face like that. Besides, it's not like that with Ayanami, I was just wondering why she's always alone."

"You know, you're right. I haven't seen her with a a single friend since she came here in 7th grade." Kensuke noted

"I wonder why." I said absently staring up at her.

Toji answered it probably as best as anyone could, "There's something about her that just make her hard to talk to."

"Well you're both EVA pilots you should know her better than any of us right?" Kensuke asked

"Well, I've hardly spoken to her at all." It was sad to admit and I felt sorry for her thinking it but as far as I knew, my father was the one who knew her best.

Later that day I was at NERV for synchronization tests. I was sitting in the entry plug or hour number 4 as they rattled off different settings that they were testing on me. I opened my eyes when I felt a small shiver in the EVA. And there across the way standing on the cat walk next to her EVA was Rei. She seemed to be checking something when suddenly she turned around as if she'd been called and her eyes widened. I looked to where she was called from and I saw my father approach her. They began speaking, and for the first time since my mother died I saw a smile on my father's face.

Shock swept over me. I couldn't breath suddenly and against all reason my mind asked one terrible question. _What's so wrong with me that I'm not worth even that smallest bit of kindness?_

_She is but I'm not? Is that it?

* * *

_

The whole rest of the test I was totally unfocused to the point where we cut it short. The ride home with Misato was a quiet one. She did however mention that she had invited Ritsuko over for dinner. According to Misato's cooking ability and her food supply that probably meant that we were going to have the better instant foods like Top Ramen instead of Ramen. We got inside and went to our respective rooms without a word. I was still wondering about what I had seen at NERV. What is the bond between them?

I changed into sweat pants and a t-shirt to get comfortable. I walked out into the kitchen and started to take out some of the things I thought Misato would want to make. She came out a moment later and gave me a tentative smile. Misato was good at sensing how I was feeling.

She wasn't quite as good at finding the right thing to say. "So what's twisting up that little brain of yours so badly that you couldn't concentrate on those tests huh? Got some girl on your mind?"

"No, I wasn't thinking about a girl." I defended myself.

She got a wicked grin on her face. "Not a girl huh? Then it must've been a woman. You know, you really shouldn't be thinking about me when you're in those tests. I am incredibly distracting."

I couldn't help but laugh as she struck a sexy pose in her little shorts and tang top. "Well as true as that is you weren't the reason either."

"Then I give up what was it?" She started heating up some of the food.

"Well I saw my father today in the cage during the tests." Misato stopped and looked at me, she already knew my father was a sore spot. "He was talking to Rei, and they were both smiling. I can't remember ever seeing either of them smile. And well my father, he was being kind to her something else I've never seen." I paused, I didn't want to take the next step and show my self consciousness.

Unfortunately Misato went ahead and took it for me. "And you wanted to know why her and not you?" she said solemnly.

"Yeah" I held together, but not by a lot. As strong as I wanted to believe I was, I couldn't help wanting my father to love me. "It's stupid, I know. But he burned himself to save her, I just couldn't picture him doing that for me... that hurts. A lot."

She gave me a heartbroken pitying look, like one someone would give a puppy out in the rain. "Oh Hinote, I..."

I wasn't going to be pitied, so I cut her off, "No, I don't want you to try and make me feel better. I don't want to be told it will be ok. I want to go through this, I want to remember that this is what my father is like. So I don't ever let him trick me into thinking he cares about me."

Misato quickly closed the distance between us and wrapped her arms around me embracing me tightly. "Well then I will tell you that you're not alone." I slowly returned the embrace and we stood like that for a while. I hid my face from her, the contact had broken down the feeble walls holding back my emotions. After about ten minutes we broke our hold and I quietly thanked her. To avoid any further discussion I quickly began preparing some of the food. Misato seemed to get the hint and we fell into silence as we prepared for our guest.

Ritsuko arrived only a few minutes after all the food was ready. So we got right to eating dinner. Ritsuko asked what was wrong with me today to but before I could answer, Misato told her I was thinking about a girl and gave me a slight nod. I understood and said yeah, I'd have to remember to thank her for that.

The dinner was actually not that bad, well the food was but it went alright. Ritsuko knew Misato's horrible instant food habits and had more than a few comments on how pathetic it was. Things got really funny though when Misato convinced us to try her special way and added some extra ingredients. It was awful, I think there was serious damage done to Pen Pen. He ate one bite then fell over, stiff as a board. I was about to go and check on him when Ritsuko distracted me.

"My god Misato you are the only person alive that could make ready to eat food taste so bad. Hinote you should move out and get a guardian who isn't so detrimental to your health. You can't let one bad roommate ruin your life." Misato glared at her she just grinned.

I laughed. "I've gotten use to it." T_he truth is living with Misato is probably the only reason I am still here._

Fifteen minutes into dinner and she's on beer number six. Impressive, or pathetic depending on how you look at it. But she slurs out. "Yeah, you see. Never under estimate the power of the human creature to adapt. Besides think of all the red tape he'd have to go through all over again. I mean he just got his permanent NERV ID card."

"Oh that reminds me, Hinote could I ask you to do me a favor?" Ritsuko said shifting gears quickly.

"Sure, what is it?" I said.

She reached in her bag and withdrew and handed me a small plastic card. "It's Rei Ayanami's new ID card." A strange grin appeared on her face, like a chess player setting up for checkmate. "I keep forgetting to give this to her. Could you stop by and give this to her, before you go into headquarters."

"Yeah no problem." I said absently as I looked at the girl's face staring back at me from the picture on the card.

She noticed, "Staring at Rei's picture, maybe she was the girl he was thinking about this afternoon. What do you think Misato?"

"Well this does give you a good excuse to go to her place now doesn't it?" She said.

I was getting tired of people saying that. "It's not that, I just find it strange that we're both pilots, yet I know so little about her I needed to look down this card to find out where she lived."

"Well that because she's like your father, she's not every adept at..." She paused looking for the right word.

"At what?" I prompted.

"Well, living." She put it simply, yet right on the money.

The rest of the dinner conversation was fairly trivial. Shortly after we were done eating Ritsuko left sighting how early she had to get up in the morning. After she left I helped Misato clean up and then she decided she was going to take a bath. I figured this would be a good time to go over to Rei's and get it out of the way. I yelled to Misato that I would be back and I left.

* * *

The night air was refreshing, the temperature had dropped from the day time and it was nice and cool. I loved to walk at night, the streets were usually so busy during the evening. It's fun to watch people scurry around busily when you yourself have nothing to do. I usually try to blend into the crowd so even people I know won't see me. I've been able to pass with in a foot of someone I know without them realizing, their eyes scanning right past me as if I wasn't there.

It took me a little while to get to Rei's place. She lived kind of towards the outside of town in one of the smaller almost run down apartment building. As I made my way through the halls I started to wonder why she, or anyone for that matter would live in a place like this. To be honest most of the doors looked like they hadn't been used in a long time. Well actually all of them. I got up to her floor and finally did get to her apartment. I could tell it was hers because it had mail poking out of the mail slot and it was the only door in the whole place that looked as if it had been opened in the last year or two.

I knocked on the door, no answer. I knocked again harder and this time I added a "Hello? Rei?" Still no answer. I put my ear to the door and I could hear running water, so she was home. Normally I would've just slipped it through the mail slot but in this case that didn't seem like it would actually get to her that way, and these IDs are important. So I decided to risk it and I checked the door nob. To my surprised it turned without resistance and the door open slightly.

Again I called out, "Hello Rei, it's Hinote are you there?" Nothing, so slowly walk into the room and my nervous uncomfortability from walking in uninvited quickly turned into puzzled curiosity. Her place was, well barren. It had a bed, a small tray with a beaker and what looked like some form of medication and a small refrigerator with some torn open food packages on top. And that was pretty much it other than a small chair with a pile of clothes on it in the corner. Besides barren the place was filthy. She must not have any self pride to let her own living space look like this.

As I walked further into the room and I noticed something. On the small tray there were a pair of glasses, and by the look of it, they were my father's. I walked up to them, they were broken and they looked almost as if they'd been slightly melted, but they were definitely my father's. If I hadn't been so locked into the thought I would have noticed the sound of the water turning off. I picked up the glasses and just looked at them. For a moment I was tempted to put them on but the last thing I wanted to do was be like my father so I refrained.

They were still in my hand however when I heard a door creak open behind me. I spun around and almost screamed when I saw Rei staring at me with nothing on but a pair of slippers and a towel draped over her shoulders which covered absolutely nothing. I froze, she didn't seem affected by my presence at all. I was staring at her naked body and it seemed like I was the only one who felt weird.

In fact I felt many different levels of weird. First I was staring at a naked, attractive, young female and I felt almost disgusted. As if this is somehow instinctively wrong, when I had learned in biology this was supposed to be quite right. Secondly the parts I expected to react instinctively didn't, and instead I felt almost sick. I hadn't even had one mental flash of us having sex. Which was perhaps that strangest part of all, I had mental flashes of having sex with women I past in the street who were fully clothed. I mean shit in the last 24 hours I have probably had some where in the neighborhood of 40,919,169 mental fantasies, give or take a few. Not that I was keeping track or anything. But all those were without ever seeing any of these women naked. Now I have a naked one right in front of me. The only mental flash I had now was how the contents of my dinner would look on Rei's floor.

Back in reality, her eyes locked on to the object in my hands and she suddenly seemed almost angry. She took a couple of quick steps towards me and I freaked. I tried to back up but I hit the small tray which put me off balance and just then Rei reached me and grabbed for the glasses. Before I knew what was happening I was falling forward without the footing to stop myself.

I took Rei with me tumbling to the floor and I wound up on top of her with my one hand braced firmly on her naked breast. I reared up quickly taking a few steps across the room and turning around. I did this half out of shame and embarrassment and half because I felt wrong even looking at her. And not because it was the immoral thing to do, normally I wouldn't care less about that when it came to checking out a totally nude girl not two feet from me. It was really strange, hormones should have taken me over like they normally do and gotten me slapped for being a pervert. Instead it's just the opposite, my whole body feels like this is just... wrong.

"Rei, I...I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. I was just here to give you your ID card." I rambled off. I heard a rustling that sounded like Rei getting dressed. I filled the awkward silence with awkward conversation, "Umm, Ritsuko asked me to bring this to you", I held up the card. "Our cards were renewed."

The rustling stopped and I didn't here anything. I risked a look and saw that Rei had in fact dressed and was just staring at me with the glasses in her hand. I did notice one odd thing though, even though it was now almost nine thirty at night, she had dressed in her school uniform. Doesn't she have any other clothing?

She just stared at me for a moment and then as flatly as possible said, "What?"

She was cold as ice, and I was freaking out. I had to get out of there I felt like I was going to choke. "N-Nothing, I'm going." I was out the door within three seconds. After I shut it behind me I stood on the other side of it for a few seconds breathing heavily trying to compose myself.

_Holy Shit! What the hell just happened in there? Why was she so unaffected by the whole thing? Come to think of it, why am I? What am I friggin' gay? Wait, no I know I am not gay. 40,919,169 fantasies a day and not a one of them of a guy. So what the hell is wrong with me? Rei is gorgeous, period, no argument! There is absolutely no denying that, but why did it bother me so much. I know it wasn't supposed to happen in the first place, but I should have enjoyed that... Well until I got slapped at least. But I was almost nauseous, not exactly a good start into the world of women. God damn it! Naked women: One. Me: Zero._

Satisfied that it was safe to continue walking now I left my spot and began walking out of the building. It was just then that I noticed there was something in my hand. I curiously looked down at the foreign object. There staring up at me were the same eyes I had seen in that room. The empty dead eyes of Rei Ayanami. Shit, in my rush to get the hell out of there I forgot to leave it. Well the next time we have to be at Nerv is tomorrow after school. So I can give it to her anytime before then. Because I'm sure as hell not going back in there.

I walked home uneventfully. When I got there it was past eleven. I found a note from Misato telling me she'd gone to sleep and I was going to be in trouble for being out so late. At this point I could care less, I rip the thing in two and toss it away as I walked into my room. I was absolutely shocked by how easily I fell asleep.

* * *

School was mostly quiet the next day. When the final bell rung I went to give Rei her card quickly in the confusion that followed in hopes that the chaos would relieve some of the awkward tension. But when I turned around she was already on her way out the door. I tried to catch up but I always seemed to be one step behind. Admittedly though that was partially because I wasn't exactly anxious to be in a one on one situation with Rei right now. Even when we boarded the train headed for NERV I sat on the far end of the car, even though their was not a single person on the train. In one of the most uncomfortable moments of my life I sat quietly wondering what this girl was thinking. I would sneak a look over at her every so often, mostly searching for the death ray's that I expected to be coming from my victim's eyes.

_I practically sexually assaulted her last night, even if it was inadvertently, I certainly invaded her privacy. God she must hate me. But she doesn't seem to care. I haven't caught her looking at me even once. It could be she's better at this game than I am but I doubt it. Either that or she had simply erased me from her world and now I was simply a walking void in her time space continuum. Truthfully I wouldn't blame her. And I do believe the possibility of her eternally hating me and eventually plotting my death. But just in case her game is that incredibly tight, I'll have to keep an eye on her. Make sure this icy exterior isn't just to drop my guard. One can never be to careful when dealing with a woman scorn._

I thanked all that is good in the world when we come to the station and the doors to my prison slide open. Despite my anxiousness to get out of there when I came to the road Rei was almost fifty meters ahead. I was like that all the way to the main gate but she was having a bit of trouble with the electronic lock that was there. As I came up I noticed her card wasn't working. Not really all that surprising since I had her new one in my pocket. I came over and slid her new one through the slot that she had just tried her old one on and of course it accepted it. Rei gave me an inquisitive but surprised look but didn't say anything.

I filled the awkward silence, "Umm... This is your new ID. Dr. Akagi asked me to give it to you. That's why I came to see you yesterday, but after everything that happened I forgot to leave it. Here you go." I weakly smiled at her trying to mask how uncomfortable I was and also be as friendly as possible. She took the card from me without a word and her eyes narrowed for just a second, almost analytically. Then she simply turned and entered the facility. If this was an act, it was a damn good one. I was only a few steps behind her now as we got on the escalator. I found myself again needing to fill the awkward silence. "So Rei, I heard that your reactivation test is today, are you nervous?" It came out shaky at best.

She didn't even turn around, I thought she was going to ignore me but then her voice, "No."

_That was not the answer I was expecting_. "You aren't scared of getting back in Unit 00?"

"Not at all, is there a reason I should be?" She seemed genuinely naive as to why she should fear her EVA.

This was inconceivable to me. How could she be so indifferent? I didn't exactly know how to handle this, so of course I handled it badly by default. One never stumbles into the right way to handle a situation, only the wrong ones. "Well, yeah. The way I hear it, the last time you were in it you were almost killed, and took some serious damage. I don't know about you, but I'd call that a reason."

"Aren't you Commander Ikari's son?" It was a rhetorical question. Of course she knew the answer, but the tone of her voice was almost provoking me so I answered.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Don't you trust your fathers work?" Still without even glancing back at me.

For such a seemingly simple question, it's quite a loaded one for me. _Do I trust my father's work? I certainly don't trust him, that wouldn't have even taken a moments reflection to answer. But did I trust his work? The work he'd abandoned me for, the same work my mother had started. One of the few things I noted about the file I read when I first arrived was how many times my mothers name was cited in various areas of research as well as alot of the ground work that created NERV. She was a committee head to almost everything that was talked about in there. And I have known for a long time that my father is an idiot compared to my mother but on the same token I have to admit Plato was probably an idiot compared to my mother. But at the same time the man was the commander of NERV. And he has this place on lock. I doubt there is much that goes on around here that he doesn't know. Not to mention the level of shit that is going on here. The man was responsible for creating the EVAs or at least overseeing their creation. Certainly not an accomplishment to be taken lightly, hell perhaps the greatest achievement of the human race. Well, certainly from a destructive stand point. So should I trust his work even if I can't trust him?_

"Well, yeah I guess I do, but I don't trust the bastard. How could I? That son of a..."

My sentence was abruptly ended when Rei turned around with a look that carried with it lasers and a firm handed smack across the face. With the red imprint of a hand quickly darkening on my left cheek I stood stunned. I felt like a deer in head lights, I couldn't even think. She however simply turned around and walked away, for the first time had I saw Rei Ayanami show emotion.

_Dr. Akagi said she wasn't very adept at living, but she seems to do angry rather well. Her slap wasn't half bad either, totally caught me by surprise. She reacts to me talking about MY father but not to me falling on her while she was naked and grabbing her tit. Damn, and I thought women were confusing before._

When I came to the landing and stepped off the escalator Rei wasn't even in sight anymore. I sighed to myself. _Well smooth one asshole, now you have made it impossible for her not to hate you. Good job_

_

* * *

I recovered from the shock and walked to Misato's office, she was sifting through the chaos that was her desk. A mountain of papers was currently barely holding together as Misato searched for some forsaken report or memo. All I could do was smirk and slightly shake my head, "Heya Misato, nice desk. Who are you trying to hide in there?" I laughed a little under my breath as she nearly jumped out of her skin. Apparently she had been too engrossed in her search to hear me come in. _

"Ah! God damn it don't sneak up on me!" As her heart rate returned to normal she turned to me and defeated by her own disaster she stopped looking for her paper. "Oh Fuck it! Come on I'm gonna be late." She blew past me and out the door, I was left little choice but to follow. Though I often found following Misato had the benefit of watching her walk from behind. An act that if put to music might be considered the worlds finest interpretive dance. Or at least the sexiest.

She was mumbling to herself almost all the way too the observation room, which was a good thing too, otherwise she might have noticed the holes my eyes were boring into her ass. When the door slid open and we walked inside I finally realized what was going on. The window looked into the testing cage, and there stood Unit 00. The orange and white monstrosity filled up most of the space, it's massive form held against one wall with restraints. I would overhear the techies going through the motions of activation. Except they were doing it step by step double and triple checking everything. Even once Rei was in the entry plug; they didn't do the starting sequence at all like they did with me. They slowly turned up the harmonics ratio by tenths of percents at a time. But to be honest as I stared up at Unit 00 the words that came through the intercom blended into a muffled background. Instead I found myself almost hypnotized by the EVA. I felt nervous, despite assurances that these cages were made to hold the EVA's. _That's real nice in the theoretical sense but I've piloted an EVA. If that thing goes berserk like my EVA did, these walls are going to be like tin foil. I don't care how strong you think you've made them.

* * *

_

Rei Ayanami felt no apprehension as she heard the same messages pass over the intercom as Hinote. Rather she was currently watching a memory in her minds eye. The events of the last activation test played themselves out and she recalled one of the few moments in her life she had felt cared for.

_The commanders actions can not be dismissed simply as those of a concerned superior. He inflicted damage upon himself in order to ensure my safety. The way he called out to me, I could hear his concern. In all the time I have known him Commander Ikari has never once shown so much emotion. Surely all these factors must lead me to conclude that the commander cares for me. But if this is the case how come he does not show his kindness to me more often. Why is it that he doesn't treat his own son any better? And why does his son seem to wish to be kind to me. These are question that require more information to answer. Perhaps after the test I will speak with Pilot Ikari. Even if I cannot ask him directly I can ascertain his intentions through his actions. This will have to wait until then, so I will concentrate on the task at hand for now.

* * *

_

Back in the observation room Hinote watched as the activation test was completed without a hitch. Despite the long deep breath everyone had taken as the threshold was crossed and the unit activated, nothing had gone wrong. Everyone exhaled in relief as the confirmation of the tests success was repeated over the intercom. But no sooner then they began drawing their very next breath the world froze for everyone in Tokyo-3.

Alarms screamed through out the city and NERV. The next Angel had arrived.

**End of Chapter 6**

* * *

Omake

(Out takes)

Toji quickly followed getting directly in my face, "What is it, Ayanami's breasts? Her thighs? Her Ass?"

I don't know why but I suddenly got extremely offended, I pushed Toji backwards. He would have fallen but Kensuke was right behind him saving him from falling and then me from Toji retaliating. "Sorry man you just shouldn't have got in my face like that. Besides, it's not like that with Ayanami, I was just wondering why she doesn't turn me on."

"You know man you're right. I haven't gotten a single boner looking at her since she got here in seventh grade, and that is unusual. I wonder what it is." Toji agreed

The omniscient Kensuke came in with the answer "It's because she's a freaky clone lady, and well in you're case Hinote she's a freaky clone-of-your mother lady.'

"Well that explains why my fathers always happy to see her."

* * *

Omake two

So when the final bell rung I went to give Rei her card quickly in the confusion that followed in hopes that the chaos would relieve some of the awkward tension. But when I turned around she was already on her way out the door. I tried to catch up but I always seemed to be one step behind. Admittedly though that was partially because I wasn't exactly anxious to be in a one on one situation with Rei right now. Even when we boarded the train headed for NERV I sat on the far end of the car, even though their was not a single person on the train. In one of the most uncomfortable moments of my life I sat quietly wondering what this girl was thinking. I would sneak a look over at her every so often, mostly searching for the death ray's that I expected to be coming from my victim.

_I practically sexually assaulted her last night, even if it was inadvertently. I certainly invaded her privacy. God she must hate me. But she doesn't seem to care. I haven't caught her looking at me even once. It could be she's better at this game than I am but I doubt it. Either that or she had simply erased me from her world and now I was simply a walking void in her time space continuum. Truthfully I wouldn't blame her. And I do quite liked that to the possibility of her eternally hating me and eventually plotting my death. But just in case her game is that incredibly tight, I'll have to keep an eye on her. Make sure this icy exterior isn't just to drop my guard. One can never be to careful when dealing with women. _

"Fucking-trifflin'-ass-bitches." I mumble under my breath.


	7. Chapter 7 Worthy

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: This is my last prewritten chapter. For those of you who are kind enough to be reading this right after I post, it should take roughly a week for the next chapter. That's most due to the fact that my chapters average over 8,000 words. If you want quicker updates and shorter chapters review and say so and, it shall be done. Because I am a whore to the critics, (Especially hot female ones, so if your out there give me a buzz).

**Warning: **There is some lemonous material at the very end of this chapter. If you don't want to read it you wont miss out on too much in the way of storyline and I understand. But it's pretty tasteful and not too bad and it's background for some things I am going to refer back to later so I don't discourage reading it. But that's not for everyone so I figured I would warn ya.

* * *

**Apotheosis:**

**Ones Descent into Heaven in order to become God**

**Chapter 7:**

**Worthy**

* * *

_The earth shall quake before them; _

_the heavens shall tremble: _

_the sun and the moon shall be dark, _

_and the stars shall withdraw their shining: _

Joel 2:10

* * *

_Italics - Inner thoughts_

**Bold - English Dialogue** (technically all other dialogue is in 'Japanese')

* * *

I was inside of my EVA almost before Rei had gotten out of her's. During the briefing, (which had take place over the comm link) Misato had questioned the decision not to use Unit 00 as well. That however was quickly dismissed by the Commander who stated that even though it had been successfully activated, it was not battle ready or even motion reflex tested. I don't know about the other listeners but to me that said only one thing. _He wouldn't want to put the one he cares about in harms way. Not when the expendable one is right here. _

That was just spite and hurt talking though. To be honest I didn't want Rei to go out there either. To me she didn't seem like much of a fighter, to be honest I couldn't picture her going through the same ordeal I did with the last angel and coming out alive._ She's too meek and her body is too frail. Besides it seems to me she pretty much does as she is told without question. If she only fights because she is told to, she'll just get herself killed._

_You can't enter a fight of any kind without a reason or purpose. If you do you are only asking to get crushed by the one who has the drive to win. Purpose and faith are two of the most effective weapons in battle. The American revolutionary war was won by the colonist despite being out manned and out gunned. Not to mention they were fighting what was at the time, the most powerful and experienced army in the world. The only thing they had on their side was the fact that unlike the English army who consisted purely of paid soldiers, the colonists were fighting for a cause. They were defending their homes and protecting their rights. They fought as men with nothing to lose, because if they failed all was lost. And there is no enemy more dangerous then a desperate one._

_Truthfully that was the only reason I won me the last battle; I was desperate. My rash move probably should have gotten me killed. The back up power should have ran out, and I should have died. But at that moment I wanted it so bad, I needed it. I put my entire being into that final blow. Despite the pain and fear I felt, not to mention the interference from Toji and Kensuke, I had the sheer will to just attack without any regard for myself. It didn't matter if I got killed by the neural feedback from the EVA; I was going to kill that Angel and keep everyone safe. If I had only been in that fight because I was ordered to, I would have run away when I was told. Chances are it would have ended up more like the first battle, and unless the EVA went berserk again we'd all die. If you ask me, it's a good thing that I have found a reason to fight. Revenge might not be the most honorable motive, but it lacks nothing in the effectiveness department_.

Back to reality though, the final checks were made and the Eva was moved to the launch pad. Misato was talking over the comm link, telling me to keep my distance I think, I wasn't really paying attention. All we knew about the Angel was that it looked like a giant floating cube. I am well past the nervousness of being in the EVA and even for the most part going into battle doesn't bother me. I almost feel excited. Of course there is still some fear, but right now I feel like I did when I was fighting. This is the heavy calm before the storm. A moment so charged yet absolutely still. I was sitting inside the entry plug with my eyes closed and a small tight smile. I prepared myself for the sudden rush upwards, and soon I was forced down into my seat as the EVA shot towards the surface.

* * *

Back inside the command center...

"We're detecting a high energy reaction from inside the target."

"What?" Misato screamed. _This is not a good sign, he's not even on the surface yet and it's reacting_.

"It's building up and gathering at a focal point"

"Could it be..." Ritsuko started. But she was distracted by the image of Unit one breaking the surface.

The second it did however the giant cube did in fact react quite drastically. It let loose a high energy particle beam that disintegrated a sky scraper on it's way towards Unit 01.

Suddenly, day light surrounded me and I came to a stop on the surface. Just as I did I heard Misato scream "Oh no, dodge it!"

I was still connected to the launch pad so on instinct I raised my AT field figuring it would handle anything that approached. However my feelings on the subject quickly changed when I saw the beam hit the orange hexagonal wall that was my AT field and it was starting to tear it's way through. I tried to concentrate harder but that was useless. No more than three seconds passed and it broke right through. I tried to fling myself to the side to dodge it, but I was still attached so I went no where fast.

The beam struck the EVA directly in the center of the chest and quickly began melting through the armour plates. To me it felt like someone was holding a blow torch to my chest; at least for the few seconds before the entire entry plug seemed to start boiling. I screamed out in pain, there was nothing I could do.

Once again I felt that feeling like this was it, and questioned if now was the time I didn't make it. Warnings flashed across the entire inside of the entry plug as the heat began building up inside the plug. Before I passed out I heard Misato scream the order to bring me back down. Amazingly the beam followed me as I descended only stopping when enough ground was between us to block it.

If I had been awake I would have heard Misato's frantic voice yelling commands, telling the techs to send me to cage seven. Then yelling to Ritsuko telling her to take over because she was going to meet me there. Then I would have seen the worry on her face as my limp body was lifted from the entry plug. After that would come the emergency medical treatment in which I was cut out of my plug suit and put through countless tests. Then the medical pod. To be honest, I wasn't sorry about missing that part when they told me about it later.

* * *

Meanwhile the Angel positioned itself directly above NERV headquarters. All those remaining in the command center could simply watch as the Angel extended what looked like a giant drill. It began boring it's way into the ground, which at first gave way with great ease. Soon after though a loud sound could be heard as the first of 22 armoured layers was reached and the metal squealed. They estimated that at this rate it would take the angel less then ten hours to get through and reach the geofront. It would arrive just after midnight. The clock was ticking and things were not looking good.

* * *

While I was napping, Misato was busy. She had come up with a plan to defeat the angel. They had tested it using dummies and missile defense systems to gauge it's attack and defense capabilities. What they found out was basically that it was totally bad ass. Any enemy that got within a certain range was automatically destroyed with about 100 percent accuracy and it's AT field was of course far too powerful for any of our weapons to even come close to breaking through.

But that was far too trivial of a fact to stop Captain Misato Katsuragi. With a wicked grin she proposed her plan to the Commander and Vice Commander. Much to her and Ritsuko's surprise they accepted it with minimal convincing. Misato could've swore she even saw a small smile appear on the mans face.

The truth was the man was quite impressed, it was exactly the kind of hard nosed, high impact kind of plan he expected from his Operations Director. Exactly the reason she was chosen as well. To defeat the angels it would take more than tactics or cunning or even the underhanded type of brilliance that Gendo was capable of. The most important factors were drive, creativity, and adaptability. All of which the Captain possessed in spades. It probably didn't hurt that the thing Misato hated more than anything was losing.

* * *

So that brings us to our current situation, Misato tell the JSSDF's research and development department that she is 'borrowing' their biggest project. The prototype Self Propelled Positron Cannon, the strongest projectile weapon ever created, by far. So needless to say they weren't exactly happy to hear the news.

"What the hell did you say?" The foreman couldn't believe his ears

"As of this moment, NERV is requisitioning the Self Propelled Positron Cannon prototype." The smile on her face was not just to be diplomatic, she was enjoying this. And she was about to start enjoying this even more.

"But this is ridiculous." He was almost panicking, you could see the fear of what the higher ups were going to do to him. If what happened next hadn't been so scary he might had been relieved. It proved there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Still with a devils grin Misato responded, "We'll try to return it in as close to it's original condition as we can. Thank you for your cooperation." She turned around and shouted up towards the far corner of the building. "Okay Rei! Take it away!"

To watch this you would have thought that she was talking to herself as many as of the techs in the area did. That was until a huge hand lifted the ceiling up from the corner And in poked the head of EVA 00.

"Oh and be careful, that's a piece of precision equipment." She said as the Eva reached for the giant weapon.

Lt. Hyuuga butted in, "But Ma'am, It's going to take over 180 million kilowatts to generate the force needed to penetrate the enemy's AT field. Where do you plan on getting all that electricity from?"

She really felt on top of the world right now and hell, who could stop her at this point. "From all of Japan of course!"

* * *

I woke up in the hospital, though not in a bed like usual. I was in some kind of weird capsule. It slid open and I tried to sit up but nothing happened. I felt like someone had tried to blow me up from the inside. The medical staff rushed around and I distantly heard someone talking on the phone telling someone I had woken up. I noticed I was wearing a breathing mask, and began wondering how badly I was actually hurt.

I found out the answer was pretty damn bad, but nothing permanent. I was moved to a normal bed, and I fell back asleep for a little bit. I felt so drained that once the soft bed was underneath me I couldn't help it.

I wish I could say that it was a peaceful sleep but as far as my brain knew, I had failed to save the world and that meant we were all dead. And those who fail to save the world wouldn't logically go to heaven. So suffice it to say my mind had created it's own personal hell for me. It mostly consisted every person I've ever known telling me how worthless I was for failing to save them. One after the next, most of them weren't so nice to say it in so few words. I was cursed at, screamed at, and even at one point had them tearing at my flesh. Not exactly a fantasy world.

Luckily it wasn't too long before I woke up, but how I felt when I did made me wonder which hell was worse. This time I was in a bed. The now all too familiar beeps and antiseptic smells gave me at least some clue to where I was. I heard the sound of the door knob and instinctively closed my eyes, I wasn't sure if this was someone I wanted to talk to. This might be a good time to be sleeping. I hear what sounded like a small cart being wheeled into the room. No words or sound other than that though, this of course peaked my curiosity. I cautiously opened one eye, and there stood the absolute last person I was expecting, Rei Ayanami.

"Ayanami? What are you doing here?" My manners were lost in my confusion.

She looked down at me and I could almost see a small amount of compassion in her eyes. But it left quickly as she opened a small note pad and began reading it off. "I'm here to brief you on the timetable of Operation Yashimo. The Operation will begin at midnight 00:00 hours. Prior to that at 17:30 pilots Ikari and Ayanami will report to the cages. At 18:00 hours Unit 00 and Unit 01 will activate. At 18:05 the units will be deployed. They will arrive at the temporary base at Mt. Futago at 18:30. there they will await further orders. The operation will begin directly after midnight." She threw a small plastic wrapped package. "Here, this is your new one."

I looked at it, it was my plug suit. "Umm, thanks." I said lifelessly. It took me a second but I sat up and the sheets that had been covering me fell to my waist. It took me a second to realize that I was completely naked. My fellow pilot however, noticed right away.

"Don't show up looking like that." I almost thought the stoic girl had cracked a joke, except for the fact that her face didn't even twitch towards a smile. I looked down and realized what she meant. I quickly pulled the sheets to cover the parts of me that mattered, and the red in my face subsided after only a minute or so.

"I'm sorry, but I guess that makes us even huh?" I said scratching my head with a smile.

"I don't understand." Again If I didn't know better I would've thought she was joking.

"I just meant now we've both pretty much seen each other naked, so now we're even."_ I can't imagine life without a sense of humor but it seems like Rei Anayami lives it._

"I had no desire to become, even." The last word dripped with disdain, almost disgust.

"Ouch. Nice to know." I said trying to make a joke but somehow neither of us laughed. After a brief moment of awkward silence I had to ask the question that my heart had been tearing at me for the answer to. "They really still want me to pilot? Even after I failed like that?"

"Yes." Her answer was surprisingly forceful as if that wasn't even questionable. I however didn't share that sentiment.

"Are you serious? All I'm going to do is get everyone killed, I couldn't even defend myself last time." I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them. "What good will having me out there do?"

"You had no knowledge of the enemy's abilities or tactics, you weren't prepared for the surprise attack, that is all. This time there will be two Evangelions in the battle, and we have been testing the enemy's abilities. We are prepared now, we will win. We must win."

_Holy shit, did I just hear that right? Her words are tough but I don't think she realizes what we are up against. That thing is powerful. _"I don't know, I think if we go out there chances are we don't come back." I felt like a pussy saying it but that's the way it is sometimes. But what I heard next nearly stopped my heart.

"Then don't go, stay here bed ridden. I will pilot Unit 01." I stared at her trying to she if she was bluffing in order to see my reaction. There was absolutely no bluff in those eyes. "Dr. Akagi is already prepared to rewrite the personal data." Still not bluffing.

_Huh?...No... Wow, holy fucking wow. Did I ever misjudge you. _I was blown away to say the least. "No, I won't let you go out there alone." _I have to make up for how bitch-made I acted before, time to say something classy and brave. _"First of all the fate of the world is at sake. Secondly I know how hasty that thing is, the only way we stand at chance is if the two of us work together. But most of all, it would be my honor, to fight along side someone as brave as you Rei Ayanami." I smiled up at her and then bowed.

Rei seemed confused, the look on her face was one of puzzlement. She didn't return the bow, instead keeping her eyes on me the whole time as if trying to figure me out. "I must go now, Dr. Akagi and Captain Katsuragi are waiting for me in the cages. Goodbye." She quickly turned around and walked out of the room.

I flopped back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. _I really hope I can back up those really nice words I just said. This sucks, how come the whole world is counting on me? Couldn't they have found someone with training to do all this? Oh, what the hell am I thinking, I wouldn't be any happier if I had to rely on someone else to save me. I don't trust anyone that much. Besides they say I'm the only one who can pilot Eva 01. If that's true, I don't have a choice, like it or not it's up to me to save the world..._

_On the bright side though, if I manage to pull this off and defeat all of the angels... I'll have bragging rights over the whole world. 'Ha! Every last one of you owes me your lives, and what!' And I mean talk about the ultimate coochie coupon, 'Hey ladies, I'm the one who save the world and piloted the Eva. Wanna hook up with the savior of humanity?' It doesn't get any better than that. Rock stars eat your heart out. _

With my mood completely uplifted I felt like a new man; that is until I tried to stand up. I had about an hour to report to the cage and nothing else to wear so I put on my plug suit. This took much longer than it should of do to the aches I was feeling and the lack of balance issues. All was well in about twenty minutes and with a little bit of improv. stretching I worked out the pains and made my way towards the cages.

* * *

I thought Misato and Ritsuko were going to be there, I was wrong though. They were busy overseeing the various facets of Misato's plan. Turns out we took the armies latest attempt to make a more efficient way to kill each other. A high powered positron rifle. The R&D department was making modifications to it even now in order to make it powerful and accurate enough as well as compatible for use by an Eva. But even this awesome piece of firepower wouldn't be enough so the rest of the technical division was working on rerouting all of the electricity in Japan to the base of Mt Futago, which was apparently where we were going to take our shot from. NERV running at 100 capacity was an amazing thing. They had repaired the Eva came up with this plan and were well on the way to making it reality in less then twelve hours. And the amount of work that each of those things entails is not something to be taken lightly.

I also found out what the angel had been up to during my nap. I thought once I lost it would be all over, but instead the angel has been boring it's way through the armor plates that protects NERV headquarters and the geofront. The reason we are attacking at midnight is because it will break through shortly afterwards, so in order to give us as much time as possible we are waiting until the last minute.

Me and Rei used underground access tunnels to get most of the way to the temporary base . Only until after we were almost there did we rise to the surface behind the cover of some mountains. I noticed a group of people on a observation platform for tourists, they were watching the EVAs. I zoomed in to test a theory, and sure enough my suspicions were confirmed. There was Kensuke with his camera.

It was a little after eight o'clock when we got to the base. Rei was lead to a impromptu docking area so she could get out to her EVA. I was lead to where they had modified the JSSDF's prototype Self Propelled Positron Cannon, into NERV's Custom Positron rifle for EVA. Which included a new firing mechanism, a longer barrel and an extensive rapid cooling system. I picked it up and as I did I heard Misato's voice. "Be careful, that's a peice of high precision equipment there."

* * *

It wasn't long before I too left my EVA and was forced to wait for more orders. I changed out of my plug suit for the wait, might as well be as comfortable as possible for as long as possible. It kinda pissed me off that there was going to be so much time between now and the battle. The suspense left me extremely uncomfortable. I found my earlier confidence wasn't necessarily rock solid. During the briefing I began wondering if this hastily formed plan was actually going to work. We were right next to the weapon and looking up at it I could see the unpolished features of the last minute modifications. I wondered, "This thing wasn't made for the battlefield, are we sure it's going to hold up to this?"

Misato was hardly going to be dissuaded at this point, "No, but we have no choice. It's the most expedient way to achieve our goal."

"Fantastic, so does that mean I'm going to get blown up when I try to shoot this thing," I couldn't help the sarcasm even now.

"Theoretically no, it shouldn't blow up when you fire it. However we aren't sure if the barrel and accelerator will be able to handle the stress. This is the first time it is being fired with such a high energy output."

"How fucking comforting." I mumbled under my breath.

I saw Misato's eye twitch, apparently I hadn't said it quiet enough. But she couldn't afford to lose her cool now. "Here are the battle plans for the Operation." She recovered well, firm and very authoritative. If I hadn't seen her drunken-self I might have even been called to attention. "Hinote.."

"Yeah?" _I don't like this plan already_.

"Your Unit 01 will be the gunner."

"Right" _Why am I not surprised. Good thing father isn't running this mission I probably would've been a decoy._

"Rei you will cover him with Unit 00." Misato's face faltered for just a second and I began to wonder what she meant by 'cover'.

"Right." Rei affirmed.

"The reason for this configuration is that Hinote has a higher sync ratio with Unit 01 and this mission will require an exceptionally high degree of precision. Since the positron beam with be influenced by the earths gravity, magnetic field and rotation it will not fire in a straight line. You must remember to adjust for these deviations. You must penetrate the core precisely."

"This things has never been shot before, so how am I supposed to know how much to adjust? How can you expect me to be so accurate with a make shift weapon without any practice?" Things were not looking good. I thought after I had more information I would feel more secure about this. However now I was leaning towards the fact that ignorance is bliss.

"Don't worry, just do it by the book. When the indicator is in the center of the target fire. The computers will do the rest. Also beware that before you can fire the rifle a second time you will have to wait for the unit to cool, then replace the fuses and reload." She said this all so calmly.

"Oh and the hits just keep on coming huh? So what happens if I miss or it decides it's going to shoot back."

Dr Akagi jumped in to help with the 'encouraging'. "Don't think like that. You must destroy it with the first shot."

"That's you answer? Don't think about it? You have got to be..." I was about to go into all out rant mode when Rei spoke out.

"I am just to defend Unit 01, is that correct?" She didn't even seem phased by the idea. Maybe she hadn't guessed at what that meant.

"Yes." Misato quietly answered.

"Understood." She said with a steadfast nod. I wanted to continue my protest but how could I when the one that was really putting herself in harms way wouldn't say a word. They were setting it up so that if only one of us could make it back that one, would be me. And she didn't even seem to mind.

Misato took the moment of silence to end things. "It's time. Go get geared up."

There wasn't much else to say. So I followed Rei as she walked towards the small tent they had set up for us to change in. We changed on either side of a sheet that split the room in half. It was a little uncomfortable. Especially since the lights from outside casted a very defined silhouette on the white divider. I was dressed first, as I hit the button to compress my plug suit I looked over and the shadow gave away the fact that Rei was just taking off her panties. I tried not to think of it and that left me with the other thing on my mind. "Today could be our last day alive." I said loud enough for Rei to hear.

"Why do you say that?" I was searching for an answer but she spoke before I found it. "You won't die, I will protect you."

My eyes went wide, then I blinked twice and pinched my leg to make sure I wasn't dreaming. What she said was so simple yet, I was completely blind sided. I turned towards the curtain and as I watched as she walked out of the tent without a word. I felt like an idiot. I didn't even get a chance to say anything, like 'thank you'.

* * *

I walked to the portable tower that served as a mobile docking for the EVA and took the lift to the top. I could reach the shoulder of my EVA from there, only because it was knelt down of coarse. Which reminds me, I heard a funny thing from one of the workers once. If they were ever forced to recover an EVA that was standing straight up, standard operating procedure stated that they are to knock the EVA over. Preferably onto it's back but with collateral damage control as the primary concern. It was an odd thing to think about now but if I am going to die; I'd rather do it laughing.

I stepped off the lift and I saw Rei sitting their on the cat walk to her EVA hugging her knees and looking up at it. We had some time before the mission started so I sat down on the cat walk across from her, looking up at mine. We sat their in silence for a little while, to be honest I really enjoyed it. It was nice to have this quiet peaceful moment, and at this moment the only person it'd be appropriate to share it with is Rei_. No matter how different we are, or quiet frankly how weird she is; she is the only person who can really understand what this moment means and is. Everyone who knows what is happening feels some level of tension and anticipation, perhaps even foreboding. But we are the only two people at the very pin point of it all. The buck starts and stops right here, we the pilots are the shoulders on which the world rests all of it's hopes and dreams. If the weight wasn't so crushing I'd be honored. Kinda puts my video game hero's into a new perspective. I used to think it would be great to be the one person who can save the world. Turns out that even that is over rated. For some odd reason I can't remember any of them ever being nervous, and that's not what you think about when you are watching it. But now that I am the one in the game it's not so glorified. Especially since this game doesn't have a reset button, though it'd sure be nice if I could save my data about now. That way when this thing blows me to smithereens, at least I could try again. _

As we sat there I watched as the lights of the city began to blink out. First a small centralized section then it began spreading quickly in every direction. It was strange to watch the city go dark especially with the knowledge of where it was all going in mind. I continued to watch it as the entire country side went dark. Section by section, hill by hill, valley by valley. Until the only two things that were producing light in all of japan were the bare essential equipment around the EVA and the angel itself.

I looked over at Rei, she hadn't moved an inch or said anything since I got there. She sat still looking up at her Eva almost as if it was listening to a story it was telling. Shit, with how weird things are around here I wouldn't be at all surprised if it was. As I looked at her one question came to mind, and being that this could be the last time I ever had a chance to ask I figured what the hell. "Rei, why do you pilot it?"

I could see a brief moment of reflection in her eyes, probably trying to find the right way to express it. Then she simply said, "Because I am bonded to it."

That kind of hit me by surprise. I didn't know what kind of answer I'd been expecting, I just knew that wasn't it. "Bonded?"

She nodded, "Yes it is a bond.." She seemed to be thinking about something far off. So I took a shot in the dark.

"You mean to my father?" Trying not to sound bitter.

"To all people." Another surprising answer, from what I knew of Rei Ayanami she didn't want to be bonded with anything. Yet her reason for piloting is basically because it connects her with the whole world. That's quite an enlightened way to look at things, in all my time thinking about EVA I never once thought of it like that.

"You're an amazing person Ayanami. I think that is the most selfless thing I've ever heard." I thought this was a compliment but it seemed to bother her.

She leaned her chin against her knees and solemnly said, "I have nothing else."

I felt my heart sink when I heard that. _That can't be true, she has to be exaggerating. Wait Rei is not the type to exaggerate, hell I doubt she'd know how. Which means..._ "Rei what exactly do you mean, 'you have nothing else'?"

Apparently that was the wrong question, Rei stood up and turned towards me. "It's time. Let's go."

She walked to the edge of the cat walk, but turned back before boarding her EVA. The full moon seemed like it was hanging low, or maybe we were just that high, but when she turned back the moon was directly behind her. The light from the moon almost made her a silhouette but the white of her plug suit made her distinguishable, even as a shadow. Though I couldn't clearly see her face, it looked to me as if she was almost crying. "Goodbye." Was all she said and at that her voice was not the drone like voice I was used to at all.

_I can't shake the feeling that she didn't think she was coming back. Yet, I just watched her walk to her EVA, not exactly the actions of someone going into a suicide mission. Who is Rei Ayanami? Because she is no ordinary girl. That is for damn sure.

* * *

I tried pointlessly to clear the image of Rei saying goodbye to me out of my head but for some reason it tore at me. It was almost like when I knew I'd never see Omar again. My heart ached and all I could do was sit there and think about it as I waited for this all to be over. It was almost ten o'clock when we got into our EVA's we had gotten into position by ten thirty. And there we sat there waiting as the last of the work was done and the rifle was finally made ready only thirty five minutes before midnight. We were told to keep radio contact to a minimum so I didn't even get a chance to say anything to Rei. Instead I sat trapped with my own thoughts as I listened to the occasional check in from the different tech crews._

And then it was time.

* * *

Back in the command center Misato shared a similar train of thought, except she was thinking about Hinote and how he sounded before he left. He didn't sound like he was ready for this. He was still shaken from the first attempt, it had surprised them all that he even decided to pilot again. Misato mentally reminded herself to ask him about that, after she thanked him that was. She watched as the counter ticked off the final seconds before midnight, and despite everything that was going on a smile crept across her face. This was a true moment that defines character, Misato Katsuragi stood steadfast and ready. She was sure that this was going to work, she might be the only one who thought so, but she was sure. She felt no fear other then for the pilots, because she knew for a fact that she had sent one of them out there for the purpose of taking the enemy's attack. But she trusted her plan, and she trusted those kids. She couldn't think of anyone she'd rather have there.

All eyes watched the final seconds tick. Three.. two.. one...

Misato yelled "Commence Operation!" Their was a sudden rush of activity as everyone began the appointed tasks. "Hinote, we are entrusting you with the energy of the entire nation of Japan. And I, am counting on you." She said over the open channel.

Hinote's face appeared on the screen briefly, "Right."

"Initiate primary connections." Misato order. _So it begins, I wonder if it has any clue of what it's in for. _

"Initiating power transfer from blocks 1 through 803!" Lt Hyuuga responded. Then he literally flipped a large breaker switch. Immediately a loud electric hum could be hear all around as the power began to build up.

A few seconds later Lt. Ibuki contributed, "Voltage is rising. Water exchange unit reaching pressure zone."

"All cooling systems operating at full power. Temperature levels stable. No problem detected."

"Positron charge nominal." The techies took turns relaying their respective readings

Misato smiled to herself again, "Initiate secondary blocks 804 through 2,000."

"All accelerators engaging. Activate convergence unit."

"Transferring all power to the Mount Futago temporary substation."

"Good now the third connection, blocks 2,001 to 3,400." the Captain was dying with anticipation.

"No problems detected with the third connection"

"Release final safety systems." Misato ordered, her eyes narrowed and she stared at the screen. "Prepare to fire."

* * *

I sat silently the whole time, listening to the command center. I tried to picture the energy in the huge cables that came from every direction. _All the energy in Japan is about to be in my hands. And I can't make them stop shaking. _I chuckled sadly to myself. _Good thing no one will be able to see me. _

I shook my head, this wasn't the time to be thinking about things like that. I focused my eyes on the giant cube in the distance.

I heard the order "Prepare to fire."

I cocked back the giant bolt and let it slam home. "Weapon ready." The sniper targeting helmet came down and I focused my entire being into the moment.

Through the comm information poured in. "Error correction for the earths rotation and gravity is 0.00009. Voltage is 0.2 from critical. Connections 8 through 10 complete blocks 1 through 20,000 connected. Transferring all power directly to the positron rifle." I could feel the power as the electricity vibrated through the entire mountain, I saw steam rising up every where as even the huge cables began heating up.

I aligned the target in the center and waited for the charging to finish. Then the countdown began.

"10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5..." But like any good countdown, this one had a problem.

"High energy build up detected inside the target!" Lt. Ibuki. screamed.

"4.."

Ritsuko being the quickest of the bunch said, "It can't be..." I however didn't even care, it was about to take it hard. One way or the other.

"3.."

The lines on the targeting display fell into place and the annoying beeping turned into a solid annoying tone. I was dead on.

"2.."

"Pay backs a bitch." I whispered to my self as stared down the sights at the Angel.

"1.."

"FIRE!" Misato yelled into the comm.

I pulled the trigger and felt the surge of energy. The entire EVA vibrated as streams of light burst forth from the gun and the accelerators cycled. The whole world stood still and for one fraction of a second their was not a sound in the entire world. I felt so aware in that instant, I think I finally understood what Rei meant. Right now I felt connected to the world. That however had one downfall, because in that brief moment one of the things I realized was that it was about to fire too. And there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it, except... "Shit."

The blast of the prositron rifle was tremendous, it shook the entire mountain and the Eva. I felt the massive kick back by both the huge jolt and the massive pain in my shoulder. At the same exact time the angel fired, all I could do was watch. The beams were just offset and as the two beams past each other the massive energy fields reacted disrupting each other. The two beams bent and twisted but in the end the went almost back on course.

I watched my shot hoping that at least I could take the Angel with me. At the same time I tensed for the impending impact. I saw at the last moment that my shot was going to miss I closed my eyes and hung my head. _I failed. I'm sorry everyone._

But the moment of my death didn't come. Instead I felt the whole world shake and I felt heat on my back as the beam soared past me and slammed into an adjacent mountain. I looked up and saw a huge explosion in front of me where I had missed and a huge one behind me where it had. I saw the devastation as the shock waves blew out windows for miles around and turned over cars. The areas where the beams had actually hit were nonexistent, I silently hoped that they were evacuated. But this meant I might get another shot, assuming the gun still worked anyway. Then I remembered, _Shit, I have to wait for this thing to cool down and recharge. Wonderful! I just hope it has a longer reload time than me. _

In the command center, they were recovering from the blast. The windows had blown out and the shock wave have displaced everything not bolted down. The lights were out but the monitors blink on with the emergency power and within a few seconds they were getting readings again. Unfortunately, most of them weren't good.

"Did we miss?" Misato asked.

"Negative impact, we've missed the target!" One of the frantic techs responded.

But in the true spirit of playing one up the next chimed in with, "The enemy drill has just penetrated the geofront!" As red lights and Alerts flashed everywhere.

Misato needlessly yelled, "Hurry! Line up the second shot!"

In my EVA I was way ahead of her, I already had it lined up again but the gun wasn't ready.

"Replacing fuses! Initialing recharge!" On cue I pulled back the giant bolt and let it slide home again reloading my huge weapon.

"Can I shoot yet?" _This sucks I should have blasted this thing to hell by now. At this rate it's going to get another shot off first._

Commencing barrel cooling!" I hear them say.

I looked across at my target and knew this would be it. The next shot was going to decide everything, one way or the other. But I shouldn't have even thought it.

The next message sucked the worst. "We are reading another high energy build up inside the target! It's preparing to fire!"

My self preservation instinct screamed, '_FUCK ME!' _

Misato added, "No, not now!.. Hinote!"

I saw the flash of light from the tip of the cube and then the beam was coming I braced myself and closed my eyes. There was no distortion this time, and I could see it was dead on target. All I could think as I faced death was, _I'm sorry everyone I failed you all again. Dammit!_

But the impending blow didn't come, instead I opened my eyes and in front of me with an enormous shield was Rei. She was standing just in front of the end of the rifle taking the blow with all her strength. _Amazing, I could never have done that, ever. _

I heard her cry out in pain as the intense heat melted the shield.

"Ayanami!" I screamed, helpless all I could do was wait for the gun to be ready. "How much longer?"

"10 seconds!" the tech responded.

_I have to kill this thing before Rei gets hurt. She's far too good to be hurt now, not like this, not because I fucked up._

The seconds ticked down. The shield steadily melted. I could hear Ayanami holding back the pain. I could even feel the intense heat now. I had just enough room to get a shot off, luckily I wasn't aiming for the dead front but a small way offset, so I still had a path to fire. The only question was whether or not I would get the chance. I watched as the armor of Unit 00 began to bubble and melt like the shield. I glared at the weapon in my hands. "Damn you work!"

Practically on cue a small beep told on the gun was ready. "Yes!" I screamed as I pulled the trigger.

Again came the massive recoil and the mountain shaking. But this time the blinding beam of light was not deterred, it traveled directly on course piercing the Angel cube exterior and destroying the core before exploding out of the far side with a blast of fire. I watched as the massive form tipped and crashed it's way to the ground, we had won. At the same time I saw Unit 00 drop the shield and slump onto the floor.

I could hear the celebration in the command center but I wasn't paying that any attention. I hopped up in my EVA and rushed over to Unit 00. Completely disregarding any damage I might do I ripped the armor that protected the entry plug right off. It was badly melted, they would have had to cut it open anyway. But non of that mattered, I had to make sure Rei was ok, and if she wasn't I would get her to help, now. I watched as the entry plug ejected and the LCL sprayed in all directions. I gently gripped the plug and took it out placing it gently on the ground. I had my Eva sit back against the mountain so I could use the emergency latters to get to the ground.

* * *

With the smoke still rising off of the dead angel, I ran to the entry plug and tried to open it. "Óww, damn that's hot!" I yelled as pulled my hands back from the hatch handle. Good thing I was wearing my plug suit or my hands would have been burned. I grab a little dirt to act as an insulator and grab the handle yanking with all my strength. It was tougher than I thought and when I did get it open I was panting. I looked in not exactly sure what I'd find, but knowing what I didn't want to. There she was, she looked alright but she was unconscious. I got worried, "Rei! Rei, say something!" I called into the tube. 

The limp girl began to stir, her eyes fluttered then opened slowly. She slowly took in her surrounds then her eyes came to rest on me and what a sight I must have been. I had all but started to cry, tears of relief welling up in my eyes. "Are you ok?" I asked. She simply nodded. I smiled, and let out a huge sigh, "You had me so worried. Don't ever say goodbye when you leave for a mission like that, I thought you were going to die." Rei's face was one of utter shock, she didn't seem to comprehend what I said but I still had more. I climbed into the entry plug so I could look her straight in the face "And another thing, I don't ever want to hear that you have nothing else again, ever. Tonight you put your life on the line to safe mine, without so much as a blink at the thought that you might very well die. So from now on you'll have your EVA and you will have me, your friend." I smiled. She looked at me with such a strange look, it was as if she'd never heard anything like this before.

She confirmed my fears by saying, "I'm sorry, I don't now what to do or feel in a time like this."

"Why don't you trying being happy, and maybe you could even smile." I reached out my hand to help her out.

Her puzzled look shifted slowly to a smile and she took my hand. As I helped her out of the hatch I thought to myself, _This is the first time I've ever seen Rei smile yet somehow it's so familiar and soothing. I'm going to make sure she starts smiling alot more, it's the least I can do for the girl who saved my life._

It's was about quarter to one when the recovery team got to us. I greeted them with an playful, "Took you long enough!" I was surprised to see Misato jump out of the lead truck. I was a little less surprised when she came running up and hugged me as tightly as humanly possible.

"Oh thank god you're safe" she said softly into my ear before pulling away.

"Heya Misato, what's up?" I tried to act casual. She in turn slapped me upside the head gently with a smile. That had become her way of dealing with my sarcasm.

The crew had taken Rei to be checked out and had only hesitated to take me because of Misato. Once our little scene was over they promptly took me away and we connected a smile before she was out of sight.

For some strange reason, after the initial medical exam I was sent to meet up with Misato. I expected a debriefing but instead she said we were going home right now, my father had insisted on it. That struck me as a bit weird, I mean I knew I deserved it but my father actually thinking that? No way, I wonder what's up

* * *

.Gendo Ikari sat at his desk with his hands folded in front of his face. He stared at his young charge with contempt. "I thought I had order you to stay away from him?" 

"But Sir, I was inside Unit 00's entry plug and Pilot Ikari was the one to open the hatch. I had little choice but to interact." The girl said as respectfully as possible.

"That's not the point, you disobeyed a direct order. There is far too much at stake for you to be so careless. Don't let it happen again, that will be all.

The girl walked out of the hurt with a strange feeling deep within her stomach. She wasn't sure what it was but she didn't like it.

Gendo however turned to his right and said too the shadows, "We need him to remain isolated until the transfer and I don;t want those two interacting ever. I wouldn't want to lose my monopoly on Rei's emotions."

"Don't you think you are taking this a little too far?" His one time teacher responded.

"No, after all the fate of the world is at stake."

* * *

It was a little after two when we got in, I went directly to the bathroom and took a shower. I needed a minute to myself and I still had the film from the LCL,_ I can't stand this shit. Why must it taste like blood?_

I spent almost twenty minutes in the shower, until I really felt clean. I figured after everything that had happened today Misato would have gone straight to bed. I should've known better, when I walked out of the shower I was greeted with a very drunk Guardian. Well, for a normal person she was very drunk but for Misato she was only fairly drunk. I have seen her far worse than this but she must've been drinking with a passion because I already counted six beers on the table and one in her hand.

I smiled and shook my head giving a small laugh, "Well I can see someone is in a good mood." I walked over to the table, I wasn't tired at all still wired from the fight.

"Well of course I am, we won!" Her head shot back as she downed half the can. "Besides that was my plan, so I'm glad everything turned out alright. If someone would have gotten hurt I wouldn't be so happy." Her huge smile disappeared and she almost looked sad.

"But everything turned out fine, everyone's still alive. Good guys three, angels nothing." I said with a huge smile

Misato laughed at me, then gave me a soft smile. "You know, technically you've beaten all three angels so far. Aren't you turning into quite the little hero?" She teased in her drunkeness.

"Well I don't about all that, I wouldn't exactly say I'm a hero..." I said with no playfulness in my voice but I was interrupted.

"What? Are you joking? Three times now you have gone out there to fight the angels; To fight them for the entire world. How are you not a hero?" The woman was almost furious. That was the one thing about a drunk Misato, her emotions were like a roulette wheel. Round and round she goes, where she stops no one knows.

"Well for one, I couldn't do it by myself so instead Rei almost got killed protecting me. Secondly, I hurt innocent people like Toji's sister every time I get into the EVA. Yes I save the world, but hero's don't hurt other people."

Misato's look was one of puzzled rage, she shook her head and glared at me. "Maybe not in the story books but in real life kiddo, people.. get.. hurt. And if Rei hadn't been there we would all be dead now, but you would've been first and I'm not ok with what, so if being saved by a girl takes away from your glory that's too damn bad."

I snapped back, "It's not like that!" I didn't think I had said it very loud, but the shock on Misato's face made my wonder. "She shouldn't have been put in harms way, not to defend me. She's so much better than I am, she protected me without a thought. Do you know how many times I wanted to run away, or just not go out there?" Now I was yelling and almost in tears.

"Stop It! Stop it right now!" Misato yelled over me. She came around the table and wrapped her arms around me. "You are the bravest person I know, I don't want to ever hear you say anyone is better than you." She pulled back to look me in the eyes, "Even if you don't think so, to me.." She gave me one of the warmest smiles I had ever seen. "..you're a hero." She hugged me tightly again. This time I brought my arms up around her too, grateful to her for being so stubborn. She almost had me believing her, almost had me thinking of myself as a hero. But I couldn't let her know that because then she'd won, and smart asses never let anyone win. _Now for a comment_.

"But see I can't be a hero because the hero always gets the girl, and I haven't even gotten flirted with, let alone gotten any play." I laughed a little as Misato's roulette wheel spun again and this time landed in a playful mood and she looked at me with mock hurt in her eyes.

"Oh what am I chopped sushi?" Her arms came around my neck and she pushed her body against mine. "Don't I flirt with you?" Her face was only inches from mine. I could smell the beer but that was the last thing I was thinking about. Misato was a perfect female specimen to say it nicely, and totally fuckable if said not so nicely. And she was no stranger to the art of seduction, even as inexperienced as I was I could tell that much. She rubbed her body against mine making our bodies anatomically parallel. She just seductively looked at me with pleading eyes while biting her bottom lip.

It was going to take about ten more seconds of this before Misato started feeling the effects of her power over males. "Well you do but you're never serious, and I wouldn't exactly call one kiss play either." I said figuring Misato would back off like usual.

"Oh that wasn't good enough huh?" She grinned wickedly.

"Well it was good, but was it world saving hero worthy... eh, I'm not so sure." She had caught me by surprise but I don't give up so easily. I took a hold of her waist, not forgetting to notice how small and toned it was and melted into her embrace. "But if you had something else in mind?" I said giving her a naughty look. Of course I was totally bluffing, this was real close to the most physical I had ever gotten with a girl. But I wasn't about to back down now.

She tripped me, putting me onto my back and she quickly righted herself on top of me straddling me. And she made no mistake about where she sat as she grinded her hips into mine. "Well.. I guess you do deserve a little something for making me look so good by winning all the time..." She leaned down and kissed me deeply. It took me a second to react as I was quite taken by surprise. Her hands rubbing all over me didn't help either, she certainly wasn't holding anything back here. I felt my pants get tighter as her hips rubbed against mine, she felt it to and broke the kiss for a moment. "Oh well look what we have here..." She was leant forward and she lifted her hips sliding her hand under them and much to my surprise grabbing me where I least expected it. "Looks like I am having some effect, maybe this is good enough?" She only ran her hand up and down it once before bringing her hand back up to support her weight, but for me it was heavenly. I was almost shaking with desire and Misato seemed to love it, she kissed me again with even more heat than the last one. This time she took a hold of my hands and starting at her neck she began tracing them down her body. I tried to shy away from her breasts but she firmly pressed my hands over them, and with her hands over of mine began squeezing them. Actually it was more of a massaging really, I payed close attention knowing she was showing me how. She began to softly moan and pulled her hands away but left mine, one went behind my head. The other ran down my chest and much to my disappointment stopped on my stomach. She seemed to like the six pack I had developed with all my training her fingers teasingly traced them.

My hands hand began to wander over the rest of Misato, over her back and through her hair. She had such an amazing body I wanted to take in as much as possible. It seemed to excite her, I was trying to show her exactly how much I wanted her and it seemed to be working. I had a beautiful full grown woman on top of me and she was kissing me with such passion, I had definitely done something right. _That's right, who's the man! _

My hands came back to her stomach and this time I brought them up under her shirt. I moved up slowly and she arched herself so that my hands were right on her breasts. I gasped half interrupting the kiss. She pulled up briefly and smiled but quickly and forcefully continued. I began gently caressing the soft skin of her breast. I had read that anticipation adds to the experience and that the nipple is where the most pleasure comes from so I took my time getting there. But I did get there and I brushed my fingers over them lightly at first; then the firm massaging Misato had showed me before. I was rewarded with getting to watch Misato as her face lit up with ecstasy and she let out a barely audible moan. Her hand again came to rest on mine and I followed her lead as she had me squeeze her nipple between my thumb and forefinger. She moaned again this time her hands gripping my face and kissing me harder. I felt her hips grinding harder against me making sure to run up and down my now hard self. I used Misato's reactions to figure out a couple of tricks as I played with her chest. We were getting pretty hot and heavy, and I didn't want this to stop; I was having quite a bit of fun. I also wasn't going to pass up this chance. I have to see how far she's willing to take this, because if I don't and somehow I find out she would've taken it all the way, I'll commit suicide.

I made up my mind. I increased my pressure on the kiss almost making it a fight for dominance. As I did I ran my hands down her stomach to her hips then onto her thighs. I gripped them and then caressed them up and down for a second. I brought my hands up to the bottom of her shorts. I traced my hands along the edge and when I wasn't stopped I continued upward slipping my fingers under the cloth between it and her inner thighs. My thumbs found their way to the crease of her pelvis and I found them naturally rubbing along it. Misato responded with a moan and then to my surprise she spread her legs wider giving me better access. _I can't believe it, she's going to let me? Holy shit, this is amazing. _She had broken the kiss and we began kissing each others necks. I twisted my hand so my pointer and middle fingers were rubbing up and down the line then I slowly slid one hand to the middle and I felt a wetness. The soft flesh was still skin but it was slightly raised and wet, _I must be so close_. I moved less then an inch and I felt the slit and I heard the moan. I ran my finger along the outer edge on both sides and then I slowly slipped two fingers inside her feeling her tense around me. Her moaning got louder as I began moving them around inside her. Not too long after that I must've found her clit. I'm guessing of course as I've never done this before, but I heard that it gives women such intense pleasure they go crazy. Well Misato was damn near convulsing and her moaning got louder and louder until she practically screamed, sitting up and throwing her head back. That of course drove my fingers futher inside her and she responded with a shudder of pleasure. I had given my first orgasm, I silently congratulated myself. She was panting and I could feel her heart pounding from around my fingers. She slowly brought her head forward and looked down at me.

I had a huge smile on my face I mean, I was in heaven right now. That display was amazing not to mention I was so hot I could have melted steel. I wanted her to return the favor but I was more than content to let me and my imagination take care of that later. I was content with what had just happened. That was until her eyes met with mine, suddenly her eyes went wide "Oh my god". With a look of absolute horror and shame she jumped off of me and ran into her room. I could have sworn I heard her crying through the door, I wanted to go help her but I was pretty sure I was the cause of her pain so I should probably give her some space. Instead I went into my room and lad on my bed. Right now I should have been celebrating the greatest moment in my teenage life. Instead I felt as if I had done something dirty and wrong.

_DAMN IT! Why can't I ever just have the happy ending. _

**End of Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: Next chapter, Will be my major break off point from the story line. I am adding a new character, both to add to the advancement and originality of the story. As well as appease the harshly over worked editor that I call my brother BlaZe. A few new plot lines will begin to emerge also. So tick around the fun's about to start.

**Special thanks, to Danny BlaZe for editing this story. Without him this would be a red pens wet dream. **

**Naruto Uz-Omake**

I looked across at my target and knew this would be it. The next shot was going to decide everything, one way or the other. But I shouldn't have even thought it.

The next message sucked the worst. "We are reading another high energy build up inside the target! It's preparing to fire!"

My self preservation instinct screamed, '_FUCK ME!' _

Misato added, "No, not now!.. Hinote!"

I saw the flash of light from the tip of the cube and then the beam was coming I braced myself and closed my eyes. There was no distortion this time, and I could see it was dead on target. All I could think as I faced death was, _I'm sorry everyone I failed you all again. Dammit!_

But the impending blow didn't come, instead I opened my eyes and in front of me was a giant wall of sand. It shifted into the shape of what looked like a giant robust raccoon wearing a samurai's hat. Floating behind it on a small patch of sand was one of the scariest beings ever to walk any earth.

**Gaara of the Desert.**

The maniacal ninja lifts one open hand into the air. Meanwhile a large sand storm surrounds the angel. "Desert Coffin".

He waits only a second and squeezes his hand close. "Desert Funeral." The sound itself is horrifying enough to make you want to scream. That's not to mention the 600 meter streams of Angel blood that came spewing out in all directions as the angel is crushed into nothingness.

His words are without emotion just like his eyes. He floats to face Unit 01, eye to person. "Now you will give me my payment."

"Ummm... yeah.. about that... I don't exactly have that much..." I started through the loud speakers.

His hand began to raise just like it had before.

"HEY! HEY! HEY! CALM DOWN!


	8. Chapter 8 False Gods

_Disclaimer: See chapter one._

_A/N:_ Yeah so I lied, the new pilots aren't coming this chapter. I had acctually forgot all aboutthe stupid robot the UN made. So this is the JA/plot developing chapter, next time I will acctually introduce the pilots. Sorry Hope you all like.

BTW! I combined the prologue and the first chapter so for you people who have already been reading I am sorry if this messes you up I will post this note in my next few chapters just to make sure everyone sees it.

_

* * *

__Italics_ - Inner Thoughts 

**

* * *

**

**Apotheosis**

**One's descent into heaven in order to become god.**

**Chapter Eight**

**False Gods andthe Righteous Servant**

* * *

_The wicked flee when no man pursueth:_

_but the righteous are bold as a lion._

_Proverbs 28:1_

_

* * *

_

_To myself, (so if you're not me stop reading, seriously stop.)_

_It's been weeks since the fifth angel was defeated, since that night. Everything has been different since then, I actually started trying to talk to Rei. It isn't getting me very far but I'm not trying to go far, all I wanted was to be her friend. I figured after the girl had saved my life by putting hers on the line, friendship was the least I could offer. She at least started answering me back when I drone on to her on the way to and from school. (Even though it's vastly out of the way I've been making it a point to walk with her whenever possible. Which included me getting up way before I had to, just to get to her apartment by the time she left.) All in all I'm not too sure it's working, but it's not for lack of effort._

_Things with Misato on the other hand have been a bit rocky. A lot of uncomfortable silences and hurried superficial conversations. But I'd be lying if I said the sweet mental images I have been walking around with for the past few weeks haven't made the whole thing seem absolutely worth it. I mean DAMN! What a fucking body! I have had a hard time trying to look at the girls in school because every time I give one the 'up and down' I can't help but think how inferior they are to her. No girl has any chance of comparing to Misato, she's a woman no doubt about it, they simply don't have the goods. And now that I have seen her face and body writhing in ecstasy, I can't imagine there being a sexier individual anywhere._

_But what kinda sucks is that judging by her definitively negative response it doesn't seem like it's going to happen again. So that kinda the kills the hope of anymore of the 'perks' I've been receiving for saving the world. That blows the mighty one if you ask me but hey, at least I got to learn quite a bit before it was over. And if a picture is worth a thousand words the mental video I have was worth millions. It was the furthest I have ever been with a girl, and it had been with a goddess. No amount of awkwardness can ever take that away. Score, one for me. If you count the time with Rei, I guess now it's Naked Women:1 Me: 1. A situation that I'm hoping to rectify in the near future. I'm not so worried about the ratio of the two numbers, rather getting more overall points on the board. For now though I'll have to settle for quality over quantity._

_Til I think of more shit to say,_

_Hinote._

* * *

Closing my journal I stared at the cover for a moment, _I wonder why I still write my entries in letter form? It's the way that I been taught as a child and I just never changed it. Now it would feel almost wrong not to have it like that. Hell why do I even still write in this damn thing. I know what I'm thinking; why should I write it down? So someone else can find it later and know all of my most personal secrets_. 

Omar was the only person I had ever really trusted to tell everything to. That wasn't just because he was the only one who cared enough to listen. I knew that the people around me had no concern for me, or what I was doing. Before I had met Omar I literally had no one to talk to about the way I felt, so I started writing it down. Soon it became quite a habit and even when I finally did have Omar as a friend I continued to write in it. Knowing no one else was supposed to read this, I felt the only proper way to do it would be to address them to myself. I always wrote it that way hoping one day I could look back at those sad words and laugh at how pathetic I had been. Only problem is I would have to get to a point where I didn't consider myself pathetic. _So again why did I write this all down for someone to find one day? So they could laugh at how pathetic I am?_

The truth is I knew exactly why, and it kinda was so someone else would find it. _If someone else found it, and read all of my secrets, it would mean someone cared enough to look._

I stood up having depressed myself enough for one sitting and walked out into the kitchen. It was early yet, so I decided to cook something for breakfast rather then just go with something quick like I normally did on a day that Misato was supposed to cook.

I'm guessing that the smells and sounds of the kitchen were enough to stir Misato. In a zombie like state she walked clumsily to the refrigerator, opened it and retrieved her customary can. She then immediately slammed almost the entire can in one tilt of her head. She almost fell forward as she brought her head back down with a sigh of satisfaction. "Now that is how you start a morning!" her voice wasn't carrying the drone like qualities it had adopted over the last few weeks. I finished cooking and brought the food over to the table on two plates. I sat down and looked over towards Misato.

"And here I thought normal people drank coffee." I added playfully hoping perhaps we could actually get something other than an awkward silence going between us.

It didn't seem to be working when see responded with annoyance in her voice, "A traditional Japanese breakfast consists of rice, miso soup and sake."

The smart ass in me answered back before I could stop myself, "Not Japanese breakfasts, maybe Misato breakfasts but not everyone enjoys starting the day with a buzz."

She gave me a dejected look as she sat down across from me, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, is it really necessary to drink first thing in the morning? Doesn't it effect the way you work?"

"Of course it does" she said finally after killing off the rest of her beer. "It makes me able to get through it. Not to mention making it a lot easier for everyone else to work with me." She finally cracked a small smile.

I liked the idea of keeping this joking, "Well too bad it doesn't make you more responsible too, maybe then you would've remembered who's turn to cook it was." I made sure to make the teasing evident in my voice.

She started looking around the round and fidgeting like a kid caught climbing up to the cookie jar. "Yeah.. ummm... sorry?

"It's okay I've gotten used to it by now." I laughed her off. "It's the constant wreck this place is that's starting to get to me. I mean really Misato what would it take to straighten up after yourself?"

"Hey are you trying to say something?" She got playfully defensive.

"Yeah you're a slob." I laughed.

"Hey I resemble, I mean I resent that remark!"

"I think you had it right the first way. You know that has to be the one thing that stops you from being the perfect woman. If you cooked and cleaned there wouldn't be a man in the world who wouldn't want to make you his wife." I had said it lightheartedly, yet as I looked over at Misato I saw that perhaps I had touched upon a sore spot. Maybe after what happened I shouldn't have made a comment like that so I quickly changed the subject.

"By the way, are you actually coming to my school today?"

"Of coarse, it's your parent teacher conferences, after all." She said matter of factly.

"Well I figured you'd be too busy with work, and we both know how important that stuff is." I had mixed feelings about it really. If Kensuke and Toji were any indication once the boys in school got a look at the woman I lived with I would have a lot more people anxious to hang out with me. On the plus side it would mean a chance to meet a lot of new people. On the down side I would never trust a single one of them was actually a true friend of mine, I'd always have doubts. Another factor of course is having the personal satisfaction of every single guy in this school wanting her when I'd practically had her. Because despite the absolutely crushing desire to brag to everyone with a pair of ears about what had happened, I knew what would happen if I did and losing Misato at this point was not an option. _In the little time we have spent living together she as already become such a major part of my life. After Omar, I don't think I could take it if my big mouth led to anything disrupting my life in the Katsuragi residence._

"Don't worry about it, besides it's a part of my job remember? Taking care of you is one of my responsibilities."

_They were simple words. And I'm sure she didn't mean that, she was only taking care of me because it was her job. But if I know that... why does it hurt so bad and how come I even thought it._ "Right. A part of your job." I said as I stood up and went to the sink. After a few minutes and letting her words stir in my head I sighed, "Well, I hope they're giving you overtime for it." I could sense her dismay at my words, she probably knew why I said it. But even if she did with all that happened she's not so likely to start the heart felt talk about how 'it's not like that'. Normally after such a talk she'd just give me a big hug, something I had gotten surprisingly used to over the couple of months I have been here. But not now, she hasn't touched me at all in anyway since that night. Not even a hand shake. So the damned silence returned and even though I could feel her concern it obviously wasn't enough for her to speak out.

After washing the dishes I picked up my back pack up just in time to hear the door bell. I opened the door and was almost knocked over when Kensuke and Toji almost trampled me trying to get a look into the apartment. They chorused, "Hey Miss Misato, we're taking Hinote to school now!" I could see the drool falling to the floor and the sad part was she wasn't even visible from where they were.

When she simply stuck her arm around the corner and waved saying "Alright have a good day!" they almost fainted.

* * *

Back in NERV Headquarters the commander got a phone call. Though anyone watching might have thought having the lights turned off just to take a shady phone call might be a tad over dramatic. 

"Once again I owe you." If anyone had been listening they wouldn't have believed their ears. 'The commander thanking someone?'

"You're not going to pay me back anyway, are you? Regarding the materials they demanded under the freedom of protection act, I handled it by giving them falsified data. The government is proceeding with legal action, but that will be blocked any day now. So, should I do something about that project as well?" The man on the other side of the phone spoke with a detached yet almost amused tone.

"No, judging for the materials you sent me, it appears there will be no need for that."

"Fine, then I will proceed with the plan." Without the customary farewell pleasantries the man hangs up the phone.

In his office the commander silently stared down at a sheet of paper with the words TOP SECRET stamped on it. The title read, "First Interim Report Regarding The Object Known As 'Angel' And The 'Human Enhancement Project'."

As he looked over the document it amused him to see how little of the actual information found it's way into the report. He of course was privy to the whole truth but it wouldn't suit his, nor their, agendas for the UN council or anyone else for that matter to know all the details. His seat of power was feebly being challenged now and that was by people who knew nothing of the EVAs true nature. His director of operations didn't even know, so why should they? Besides, if they had the information he had, they might have a chance of some where down the line giving him a serious problem. As things were now however, they had absolutely no idea of how far from their wildest dreams the EVAs really were and what really went into making them. They were still playing with toys. Granted, a 100m tall toy with a nuclear reactor. But it was remote controlled and it was nothing more than a machine. His creations however... were so much more.In his eyes hispower of creation was on par with god's.

* * *

I was tormented all the way to school with questions about Misato and declarations of both how hot she was and how lucky I was for living with her. Despite how annoying they were, their points and enthusiasm were more than justifiable. Which made it all the harder to object to the comments I had nothing to rebut I completely agreed with them. My favorite was probably Toji saying, "Man what I wouldn't do for just one chance to get her naked." 

With a devilish grin I replied, "Believe it or not I might actually be able to arrange that..." I watched as he stopped mid step as if the cosmic pause button had been hit then turn to me with the a glow in his eyes only seen the first time a kid is in a toy store. He took the bait. "but it's going to cost you." I added just to make sure I got the full bite before reeling it in.

His head shook slow and he was almost in a daze as he said, "I don't even care, you name the price anything is worth that chance."

I smiled casually and smoothly added, "Well I'll just ask my standard fee for this sort of thing,.. your soul."

It took him a second to catch on, but soon enough I was being chased. He chased me all the way to school, or at least he would've but about half a block away we passed Hikari and suddenly I wasn't being chased anymore. Rather Toji was being held by the ear and being quite harshly yelled at. Though if I wasn't mistaken I saw a small grin on her face whenever she was sure Toji wasn't looking. I kept going figuring that it would be safer for me if Toji didn't catch up until I was in class. And when he did I got a threatening fist in my face but both me and Toji know how that one would go so I neither of us really took it to heart.

The day was mostly a copy of all the other's, that was of course until Misato got their. Every guy in my class flocked to the window. The gorgeous, hot sexy beautiful, blah blah blah, Ikari's so lucky, yata yata yata, comments were being thrown around like tater tots in a food fight. I thought how much respect I would get from them all if they knew what had happened between the two of us. But then as the comments quickly rose up from the girls about how perverted they all were, I wondered what would be the chance of any of them wanting anything to do with me after finding out that same information. _Not much of one. And since it looked like Misato had no intentions of ever doing that again, it looked like I would need to find one of these girls to repeat the experience with. So pissing them off and ruining that chance was not an option._ Instead I just stayed in my seat as the class went into an uproar. The one thing I did notice was that though everything was happening, the teacher didn't seem to notice a thing, in fact he was still lecturing. _This absolutely shining example of intuition and intelligence is supposed to be our teacher? No wonder people say public schools are doomed._

Kensuke and Toji came away from the window, Misato must have been out of sight by then. "Man she is so gorgeous, I wish she were my girlfriend." The two of them said in unison.

"Man you wouldn't say that if you knew how much shit you'd have to put up with. The woman never cooks or cleans up after herself. She's a total slob."

"Man you're clueless!" Kensuke said sitting down.

Sitting on the other side of me Toji added "Yeah man you have no clue how lucky you are."

"I don't know if seeing her at her worst makes me lucky."

"Man you just don't get it..." They chorused, "Fine you worry about saving the world, and we'll take care of Misato." They slapped me in the back almost sending me out of my seat.

Yeah right, I'm clueless. Hence why I was using saving the world as an incentive to 'take care' of Misato.

* * *

After school it was time for another sync test. I sat in the entry plug like I did every other time, trying unsuccessfully not to let my mind wander. Luckily this time however it wasn't my father that my mind wandered to. Instead I found myself in the EVA thinking about EVA. 

_Saving the world huh? That's why the EVAs were created right? Well it's what they're used for now. Shit, it's what I'm used for now. Used by Nerv and by my father. But to my father I bet the EVAs are considered far more of an asset than me. Hell I bet he considers them more like his children then me. I mean he spent all of his time overseeing their creation and development while leaving me at the first available stop._

_But when it comes right down to it for all I know about the EVAs all the operating procedures and the thousands of manual codes and other nonsense, I really don't know anything about how they are made or should I say what they are. Because after some of the shit I've seen you can't tell me that this is just some ordinary machine. Besides the tangible evidence there are some weirds things that I have noticed that have no logical explanation._

_Like how come the entry plug smells like blood? And how come even though it does I feel completely comfortable here? Why am I suddenly at ease whenever I look into it's eyes? Why do I have to be directly connected to it's nerve impulses in order to pilot, couldn't they have just make controls? And why the hell does a machine have nerve impulses'?_

_What the hell are these things, and why do I feel like I've seen them before? I can't escape the feeling that I should fear this machine. Yet at the same time I feel drawn to it. How and why did it move to save me that first night without any power?_

_I mean WHAT THE FUCK is going on around here? And why wont anyone tell me anything? Misato blows me off when I ask but the way she does makes me think she doesn't know the whole story either and at NERV I simply get the stone wall of 'you don't need to know'._

_But despite all that; When push comes to shove by piloting the EVA, the two us combined have the power to save the world. And that isn't something I can just ignore... hey wait a second. When did I start thinking of the EVA like a person? I just thought 'the two of us'... hmm. It feels right though._ "So EVA, it looks like we are going to be partners for a while"

"What did you say?" Ritsuko's voice came over the comm.

"Oh nothing."

* * *

That night when I got home I decided to take a walk. It was a nice night and Misato was working late, so being inside kind of felt wrong. The streets were vibrant, but I was not. I still had alot of questions running through my head. I was kind of in my own world for the most part. Which was why I was almost startled when I looked up to see Hikari Hakori not three steps in front of me. And even more startled when a strange sounding voice said, "Hey Hikari, what's up?" It sounded strange because it sounded like it had come from me. Yet I didn't seem to remember willing myself to say anything. 

_What's up with me? Maybe I'm just lonely._

She seemed quite surprised be my forwardness, "Um, Hello Hinote." She said with her gracious class rep smile. "What brings you here?"

"Even now I couldn't figure out why I had started this conversation. What could I possibly have to say to Hikari? Well for now there was the simple way out "What about you?"

"Oh well I was on my way home from the basket ball game that was tonight." I couldn't help but noticed Hikari was blushing, almost as if she was hiding something. But I didn't know what.

Unable to think of what it could be I let the conversation flow naturally, " Oh yeah, isn't Toji on the team?"

Now I thought that comment was innocent, but when I saw all the colors that Hikari's face turned I knew better. "Ummm, yeah... but... I mean... it's not like that's why I went."

She may have been trying to hide it but she was busted, "Wow that had to be the single most obvious denial in history. So you've got a thing for Toji huh?"

She was about to start another round of refusal when I shot her a sideways glance that said it wouldn't fly. "Yeah, I have for a really long time. But you have to promise me that you wont tell him." Her face went from embarrassed to absolutely terrified. The thought of her crush becoming common knowledge was a scary one for her. "Please if he, if everyone found out... I-I... I don't know what I would do.

"Relax Hikari, your secret is safe with me." Suddenly A light bulb appeared above my head (No not literally). And with it came the small mischievous voice of the being who sat on my left shoulder. "Well that is of course unless I convince you that you want me to tell him."

She was dumbfounded, "No way! There is no way that I would ever want you to tell him!"

I raised one eyebrow and gave her a sideways smile, "Oh really? Now of coarse, you wouldn't want me to just blurt out, 'Yo Toji, HIkari wants you!' But... there are other ways of letting him find out."

She was so flustered she almost passed out. "Oh my no... You... you can't. What... How... NO!" She was frantic. She was waving her hands in front of her and looked almost ready to cry.

I was almost dejected, _I thought for sure that she would've caught on by now. All evidence showed her to be a fairly intellegent girl. Maybe she does realize and she just doesn't trust me._ That was the thought that pulled me out of my mischeivous mood. When I opened my mouth this time my voice wasn't so light hearted. "Tell me something Hikari, is there any reason why I should have anything against you?" It was quiet and direct I stared into her eyes when I asked to question. Not so much to read her as to let her read me, and how serious I was.

She was quite taken back by what I said. It obviously wasn't something she had expected and a puzzled look covered her face as she tried to figure out where I was going with this. "Umm, no... why?" She responded weakly.

"Do you have cause to consider me a malicious person? Or maybe some other reason not to trust my intentions?" There was a small trace of anger in my voice. _I may be being a little over sensitive_, but her reaction earlier had offended me just a little.

And while she didn't see where I was going with this she did quickly pick up on my change in attitude and where it came from. "Oh no no, I didn't mean... I'm really sorry I didn't mean to imply that..."

"Hikari let me finish. But I'll take that as a no." I smiled at her to show her that I wasn't going to stay mad. "Then why should you think that I want to do anything but help you?

The polite class rep shone through, "Oh no, it's not that it's..."

I grabbed her by the shoulders, gentle enough for her to pull away if she was uncomfortable, but firm enough to show sincerity. "I know, when you have feelings for someone they become a delicate subject. Same reason why you're such a sore spot for Toji." I stared at her and watched it slowly dawn on her what I had just said. Suddenly she was smiling brightly."

"Did you just say..." She started.

"Yes!"

"Did you mean to say..." She was fluttering like many young girls due in such situations, completely unable to stand still.

"Yup!"

"But I saw him today drooling over that woman everyone said was you're guardian. He's never looked at me like that." She said with the jealousy transparent in her face.

"You mean Misato? Everyone including Toji knows he'd never get her in a million years. That's a fantasy at best. Besides you're wrong, I've seen him stare at you plenty of times?"

I watched as she blushed with a smile before she could help herself and muster up some indignation. "What? That pervert stares at me when I am not looking? Oh, am I going to have a word with him!"

"Oh stop the act. I saw the red on your cheeks, you know you like the idea. Anyway, that's not how it was at all. I've caught him watching you when we sit on the roof for lunch. You should've seen the look on his face when I caught him. Hell you should've seen his face while he was watching you, he looked like the stupid male lead in a romantic play. I could almost see the two of you running through flower filled fields in his eyes. Like a love struck puppy."

"So you're telling me..." Now along with the bouncing came high pitched shrieks of joy.

"Uh huh..."

"Oh my god, so he..." She began to nearly hyper ventilate.

"That's right."

"You're absolutely..."

"Positive."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Yes." I watched her face change from blissful delight to horror. Before she noticed me laughing at her.

"Really?"

"He really likes you, I swear."

"So that means ... ... ..." _Yes, she finally get's it... _"Wait, are you totally sure " _DAMN! So close..._

"I'M COMPLETELY FUCKING SURE! HE WANTS YOU!"

"Wow I can't believe it, Toji Suzahara actually likes me."

"Now you're catching on." Holy Shit! Took you long enough.

"Hinote do you think I could ask you a huge..."

"Favor?" Her whole face lit up as her head frantically nodded. My god, I hope things aren't this difficult with Toji.

* * *

The next morning was going along pretty routinely. I had gotten up, taken a shower, gotten dressed and made breakfast. Now me and Pen Pen were starting our breakfasts. 

In fact my fork was on it's way to my mouth for the first time when Misato's bedroom door slid open and I stopped mid bite and stared in utter shock. Pen Pen himself dropped his fish from his mouth. There stood Misato in full dress uniform. A black, collared, long sleeve jacket, with a very fine white trim on the collar and cuffs, a full length black skirt to match. Even though it showed absolutely no skin in any way, the way her curves filled out the uniform was something to be admired.

But that was not nearly as surprising as the fact that Misato was 100 alert and oriented. And by the look in her eyes without a single sip of alcohol. Using a very formal voice and with a stern look on her face she said, "Good morning!"

I responded by deepening my voice to make it sound manly and serious, and return her "Good Morning", with a salute, barely containing my laughter.

She didn't seem to lighten up though. And I noticed something else, her movements were different then normal. She was moving like a soldier would standing with her arms at her sides and her feet together. Her movements were even and linear, I was beginning to think an evil robot or alien had switched places with Misato.

She walked into the kitchen, as if she was responding to the look on both me and Pen Pen's face she said, "I am going into Old Tokyo today on business." She walked into the hallway that lead to the door and we followed. I noticed a brief case and a travel bag next to the door. "I'll probably be getting home late tonight, so have something delivered for dinner." Her voice still sounded programmed. She picked up her bags and for the first time that morning I saw the Misato I knew when she gave me a weak yet warm smile looking over her shoulder and said, "See ya."

* * *

On a plane somewhere over the Pacific Ocean a small quiet conversation isn't happening. Because like so many of the decisions made arbitrarily for the entire world. One of the men not involved in this conversation is in a position of great power and the other, doesn't exist as far as anyone knows or any database can prove. And of course powerful men don't talk to themselves so this talk wasn't actually taking place. So any words that might mysteriously be heard if anyone was in the area to hear them would be figments of an overactive imagination. 

"Everything went smoothly, in and out, not even a suspicion. I heard the military announce the moving of their pet to the testing facility from it's 'secret and secure location'. Ignorance is bliss they say." The non-existing man spoke as if he was reading off a weather report.

"And what about the budgeting problems?" The commander of NERV seemed not to care.

"Oh the US, Germany and many over the other European countries have already passed the bills to finance the productions of Unit's five through eight. And the supplementary budget to your branch has been approved too, though not through the official channels. The committee put it through themselves."

He grinned, "Of course, the old men aren't about to be frugal when it's their lives on the line. The destruction of the Angels comes above all else. Even those relics know that."

"My thoughts exactly, but they still want the majority of the money to go towards the Human Enhancement Project." The imaginary man added.

"Of course they do. But onto something more immediate. All the arrangements have been made and approved, correct?"

"Yes he will be brought over without his unit, since they are still trying to fit it with the new engine you recovered."

"Indeed." The white gloved man said.

"He should rendezvous with the other one en route. They'll briefly have a chance to meet before your party arrives, a day at most."

"Are you certain the profile is what we're looking for? This is not an opportunity that I can afford to waste and I need to know it's going to work before I incorporate it into my scenario. Finding out after the fact that it didn't work would be disastrous."

"Positive." The man stood up preparing to leave. "They'll see each other as brothers by the time it comes to an end. Now if you'll excuse me." the man walked off leaving Gendo to his own thoughts.

"Excellent" Was all he said as he mentally began reworking scenario after scenario to incorporate his newly discovered tool.

* * *

On board a transport jet headed for the military testing site, were NERVs Director of Operations and Director of Technical Divisions. Coincidentally two women who, current professional obligations aside were pretty good friends. Silently each had reservations about the other, but their differences were what made them compatible for a friendship in the first place. So despite the official capacity that they were currently traveling in with each other they were rather at ease. Misato's uniform jacket was undone and she was slouched over the railing in front of her. Or they would've been if they weren't flying over one of the abandoned districts. The very tops of some buildings could still be seen just above the water line. They were the only markings of what was part of the biggest mass grave in history. Misato looked down at the morbid sight as Ritsuko studied her VIP briefing release on her laptop. 

"It's hard to imagine that this place used to be the flourishing capital known as Tokyo." She said looking down.

"We're here." A voice came over the small speaker. The jet turned and Misato saw the huge facility that had been literally built on top of the ruins.

"Why are they having it in a place like this?" Misato didn't need any reminders of the destruction that was caused by Second Impact. She knew better than anyone in the world knew the hell that was September 9th, 2000. She hardly wanted to be surrounded by it now. "Is the DF getting involved?"

Her traveling partner finally acknowledged the outside world, "The Strategic Self Defense Force? No they're not allowed to interfere."

Misato gave weak laugh, "I see, so that's why they can do whatever they like. You know they invited us here to try to show us up and then rub our noses in it right?"

"Of course," The blond closed her laptop as she felt the jet make it's vertical descent. "But I doubt they'll manage to show us up, after all they don't have any idea what they are dealing with. Besides the fact that they will never be able to duplicate the AT field the way they control that thing. Even if they did know about it." She sounded almost defensive and a long time friend couldn't let that go unnoticed.

"I don't know, they might have something here.." She stopped as she saw her friend turn to her with fire in her eyes. "Just kidding! But you better calm down, otherwise they'll get under your skin. And I know you Ritsu, you'll be the first one with questions when they open the floor. And they won't be nice, encouraging questions either. They'll be the condescending and patronizing questions that will make them want to respond with answers I'm sure they have waiting just for you, designed to turn the question around and make you look stupid in front of the world."

The scientist stood up and looked over, "They day anyone can me look stupid, anywhere, is the day I give up science." She started to walk away.

"Ritsu, you forgot to zip your skirt." Misato called ahead.

Ritsuko gasped and her hands flew to the back of her skirt as she stopped mid-step, but she found nothing wrong with her zipper. Her face twisted with anger as she heard the giggling of a certain lavender haired friend of hers.

* * *

The press conference went almost exactly how Misato said it would with a few major exceptions though. First off Ritsuko went a lot further then even Misato thought she would. Secondly, it turns out they know about not only the berserker incident but they know about the AT field too. And when it was all said and done Misato was the one kicking a locker while Ritsuko quietly burned a copy of the program book she'd received. Misato wondered how she had kept it so well together in here after she had been taken apart out there. _Come to think of it, Ritsuko has given me better argument's then that. I wonder what's going on with her._

Now they were standing on the observation deck of the control center. All the VIPs were there, they were mostly in small circles conversing with each other. Politicians from almost every country in the world, wearing fake smiles and saying fake words to one another, basically doing what politicians do. And generals from every country that's military is big enough to be noted. They were either telling old war stories, loudly boasting their respective military power, or quietly speaking about how these new 'mechanical monstrosities' were taking over the world and should be stopped. But they dared not say that out loud or in the wrong circle for fear of the wrong people hearing. And for the obvious reason that no one wants to complain too loudly about the one saving their ass.

The two female representatives were some how the odd men out. They stood towards the back of the room and watch with smug smiles on their face. And why shouldn't they, they were the kings, or rather queens of the hill. All these people could say and do whatever they wanted but when it came right down to it nothing could beat an Angel, except EVA. Neither woman gave this new competition much of a fighting chance. So when the project head who had earlier been the one to debate Ritsuko began his little announcements they paid no attention. They just looked at each with their smug smiles intact and stayed back. The rest of the guests were offered binoculars and given a spot to watch the tests from. Of course they all eagerly complied lining up with their noses near pressed against the glass of the windows, seething with anticipation.

The funny thing about anticipation is sometimes you get more than you bargain for.

* * *

Going to school that day was almost pointless. If it wasn't for the fact that Misato would immediately be notified by section two when I didn't leave the house, I probably would've just skipped. Hell I almost skipped anyway, but then I remembered a promise I had made to a certain brunette from my class. I was so amused that even my inner voice sounded sarcastic,_ I would really hate to disappoint Hikari. Besides I am going to have so much fun with Toji. I'll be laughing about this for weeks._

That was the very thought that got me through the school day. I was starting to wonder if our teacher had alzheimer's. That would at least explain why he told the same exact story everyday. But it went quick enough and I got a chance to tell Toji I needed to talk to him. Kensuke got up to follow but I told him that this was kinda something only for Toji's ears. So I led him to the room and sat down with my back against the fence.

"So what's this all about huh?" He stood with his arms crossed.

_Well Toji certainly isn't a patient one._ "Well I need to ask you something, I've been doing a little bit of thinking. How come you've never asked Hikari out?"

He shifted uneasily and his face showed that he wasn't ready for this. "What? How is that any of your business?"

"Well you're right," _this should be good_, "but I know for a fact you like her. She is pretty hot and as sweet as they come. So chances are you aren't the only one with a crush on her. So it's only a matter of time before someone asks her out." I let that hang in the air for a moment and sure enough his eyes told all as his mind raced. "Now your lucky, since I have no interest you still have a chance." I smiled as he glared at me with a fist raised. "And better still, you have my help."

My taunting paid off and Toji responded, "Oh yeah and why would I even want your help? That is of course if I even wanted to go out with her." He turned around so I couldn't see his face but I could tell I was getting to him. He was losing his cool.

"Well I happen to be privy to a small bit of information. Also I have no problem talking to her for you if you want." I stood up smiling.

He turned his head to look behind him out of the corner of his eye and with a raised eyebrow he said, "What kind of information?"

_Bingo! Hook, line and sinker._ "I happen to know she has a thing for a certain jock, and she is often seen at the basketball games watching him." I embellished a little so I wouldn't have to give away that she told this to me directly.

"Are you serious?" He said almost sounding angry.

"No, I am making this all up to make you look like a fool. And it's working already. YES! I'm serious!"

He turned around and grabbed me by the shirt, "Don't mess with me..."

"I'm not."

"Really?"

"Really?" _Oh no..._

"So you're telling me..." He loosened his grip.

"Uh huh..." I interrupted.

"Oh my god, so he..." He started pacing nervously.

"That's right." _This is fun._

"You're absolutely..."

"Positive." Wow this is like deja vu.

"I can't believe it" He walked up to the fence and looked down at the court yard.

"Well believe it already." _Because I'm tired of this._

"Oh god, what should I do?" He started pacing again.

I just smiled, "Leave that up to me, but you are going to owe me one. Big time." I was mischievously rubbing my hands together thinking of my plans when my cell phone went off. Only two people ever called me on my phone, Misato and Ritsuko and they only called me from NERV. This probably wasn't good, but the Angel Alarm wasn't blaring so I still had a little hope.

The words that came through the phone soon crushed my hopes. "Hinote we need you to get here now where are you?" It was actually one of the bridge crew, Lt. Ibuki this time; but the tone was unmistakable.

_I hate it when this happens._

* * *

_There isn't much that I considered out of the ordinary nowadays. If nothing else my life in Tokyo-3 has taught me a few things, one is that ANYTHING can happen and ANYTHING will happen, to me at least. The otheris to never think thingscan't be worse because the second you do they inexplicably can. But thisis one of those moments where those lessons seem really far away_. 

I was high above what was once the original Tokyo, flying in an EVA transport carrier. The first among my wonders; _They have a plane... that can airlift an EVA? What the fuck? I mean DAMN, this thing is huge. It's wingspan is almost a kilometer, and I thought the Eva was big. Compared to this thing it looks like a toy. _

The other was Misato told me that the U.N. had built a robot called 'Jet Alone' to replace the EVAs. Calling it their mechagod. _A nuclear powered, remote controlled 300 ton action figure... sweet. But if anyone thinks a soulless machine can possibly do the things that me and Unit 01 can, they are sorely mistaken. I mean it would be nice to have it go out and fight instead of me.ButI have pretty much bought into the hype, I now officially believe that we're the only ones that can save the world. I mean really, they don't even have an AT field, so how are they going to get through the angel's? They would miserably fail and I would just have that much less time to defeat the angel. And for some strange reason they seemed to be coming directly to Nerv. It might be because they know this is where we are and simply want to go after the only possible threat. Or it could be something else, I don't know. But the last one was coming right for us no mistaking it. So what makes these guys think we need a replacement? I have no intentions of dying anytime soon so fuck them, I'm just going to have to show these guys what I can do._

Both my confidence and arrogance were running really high right between when I heard all about how the J.A. had gone crazy and when I found out the plan to stop it. Misato sat across from me in the giant carrier wearing a bio hazard suit. _I don't like this already_. "Misato, why are you wearing that?"

Her face was absolutely stern, "I'll get to that. We can't allow it to get any closer to a populated area. So you are going to air drop from the carrier then run along side it and place me on it's back. Then restrain the target as best you can."

_Wow, now I really don't like this._ "Wait a second, I'm going to air drop with you? Where exactly are you going to be during the fall?"

She flashed here patented determined smile, "Well you have to place me on it's back right? The only way I can do that is if I'm in your hand."

_OK this officially sucks!_ "Are you serious? That's a huge fall, I'm trusting the EVA to keep me safe because I'm inside. You're going to get killed if you're in the EVA's hand! You have got to be joking."

"You're trusting the EVA to keep you safe right?" She waited for me to nod, "Well I trust you to keep me safe, and I'M betting my life that you can."

My confidence long since shattered and suddenly I felt extremely helpless. The thought of Misato dying because I couldn't protect her ran through my head. I was almost shaking, and now The room was spinning. "But... I... Misato..."

She cut me off by taking my hand in hers and in a low voice said, "Hey there, I know how gentle you can be. I'm not afraid," She squeezed my hand her voice suddenly had absolute clarity, "you can do it."

I raised my eyes to look at hers and she gave me a warm smile, so warm in fact I felt it's effects creeping into me as I started to think about how I was going to keep her alive. Hell I even started to think that I could. But there was a small voice somewhere deep inside me tugged at that hope._ Haven't had the best of luck keeping people safe have you? What makes you think this time will be different.

* * *

_

I continued to feel the turmoil inside even as I got into the entry plug. The last look I got of Misato she was on the catwalk headed towards the hand, she walked quickly and her steps were heavy and steady. Her walk had the swagger of someone on top of the world. It was almost as if she was excited.

_Who the hell is this woman? If I didn't know better I'd say she's Wonder Woman and G.I. Jane all wrapped into one. Just... damn! The kind of figure you only see in anime and manga's, absolute determination, a will that they haven't created a metal to compare to, and despite the common opinion that she was an airhead she came up with these incredible plans on a moments notice. Before I get the phone call Misato has the plan, the impressive part of that being, they ALWAYS work. If it wasn't for the fact that outside of work she was an utter wreck I would think she was perfect._

I got into the EVA and waited for the big drop. My mind ran the scenario a thousand times, and every time I had Misato goo dripping between my fingers. The only thing that I knew for sure was that I had to absorb as much of the shock from the fall as possible without my hand feeling it. How exactly I was going to do that was still a bit beyond me. The best I could come up with was to hold my hand as high as possible and as I hit the ground let my arm to continue falling and slowing it down a little more gradually. _My best idea and it's not even a good one. Shit!_

The order came sooner than I would have liked, but then again I was hoping it would never come so I was shit out of luck on that one. The EVA released automatically and I started to fall. I had been expecting it but as I entered free fall my heart couldn't help but start to race. For a spilt second the thought of how fun this could be crossed my mind and I said to myself,_ if I survive the angels I am going to have to do this without the EVA._

That small instant felt like forever, I had time for several strange thoughts, Like how high we looked from the plane window and how it didn't seem so high now that I was in the EVA. And how quickly the ground was approaching despite how slow things seemed to be moving. And how absolutely retarded the J.A. looked. _The EVAs even look more bad ass then this thing._ But the last and only thought what ran through my mind as I readied for impact was, Misato better be okay or I will never forgive himself.

The EVA hit the ground with earth shaking force. The feet themselves made small craters as the concrete beneath them shattered like glass. I took as much of the shock as possible going into a near feral position as I landed, but my one hand remained just for the ground as it came to a slow halt. I froze for what was one of the longer seconds of my life, which as of late that was really saying something. Then I felt a small tap on my palm and I turned my hand and opened it palm up and sure enough there stood Misato with her fists to her hips in the classic super hero pose._ I pilot the most sophisticated and powerful weapon man has ever made, yet I think Misato could probably beat it single handed if she really had to. In the words of Omar... That woman is Gangsta, with a capital G._

Her suit had a radio in it so she quickly began to bark orders, "OK catch up to it and then use the handle looking thing to stop it."

I saw Jet Alone marching at quite a quick pace, one almost equal to a jog. I ran to catch up being very careful that the hand with Misato in it didn't bounce at all. I grabbed it like I was told and I planted my feet. It dragged me for just a second before the EVAs feet dung into the ground and Jet Alone came to a stop with it's arms still flailing. Misato yelled as me not to hesitate, and I responded quickly placing my hand against the part of it's back that had the handle. She climbed on and with only one close fall (which I had my hand ready to catch her just in case) she was inside the J.A.'s access hatch.

I let go for a brief moment but it only got to take one step before I positioned myself in front of it and grabbed it by the shoulders halting it completely. I could feel it strain to continue forward, but if I had wanted to I could have thrown it onto it's back like a paper doll. That was how incredible the power difference was. In fact it was more of an issue to keep from pushing it backwards then preventing it from advancing.

_If Misato wasn't inside I would tear this thing to pieces just to prove the point of how inferior this piece of shit is. I mean what fucking genius decided that a reactor was a good idea in something would be fighting hand to hand? One wrong hit and this bitch goes nuclear, and causes more destruction then all of the previous Angels combined. Not to mention that the Angel itself would survive the blast so we'd be all around fucked._

All these thoughts were in a failed attempt to try and prevent me from thinking about what could be happening inside. They had told me it was flooded with super heated radiation and that the only way to stop it was the internal processing unit. She had to input a code, ironically enough it was 'Hope'. I personally found it ironic for two reasons, first that if this thing was our hope we're all dead. The second was because in my mind that is exactly what Misato herself personified. Never ending, unwavering hope.

Mine was almost starting to fade as the voices from the control room got increasing more panicked, "Meltdown imminent! Core breach in thirty seconds!"

* * *

As the count ticked down I braced for the blast, I wasn't sure if the EVA would completely protect me from a nuclear explosion but I was sure that I wasn't leaving Misato behind even if it meant my life so I hung on, holding my breath waiting to see what would happen.

* * *

_Nuclear disaster averted. All people alive and accounted for. The good guys win again... _

_Damn if we could tell people about what we did just think of the head lines..._

"To be honest I don't know why you were even a little worried ." Misato's head tilted back as she slammed down a well deserved beer. We had finally gotten home and now we were sitting at the kitchen table eating some hastily retrieved take out. "You should never have doubted me for a second."

I playfully smiled, "Are you kidding? I was scared shit less for you. I have alot of confidence in you Misato but not even you are invincible."_ To be honest I'm not totally sure she's not but I am hardly going to help her head get any bigger than it was right now_.

"Am I kidding? Are you kidding? You should know it's going to take a little more than a broken 'toy' to get rid of me." The sarcasm in her voice was only overshadowed by the arrogance.

_No self respecting smart ass in the world could let a remark like that go_. "Oh I know, you're as tough as they come Misato. The only thing I was worried about was whether or not you knew how to spell hope."

I couldn't hold back the laughter as her face flashed red with anger. She threw one of her empties at me but I ducked letting it careen harmlessly against the wall. She laughed and shook her head at me. "I'll get you for that." But then her face suddenly got really serious and she looked for to the side. I knew her well enough by now to tell that something was wrong.

"What is it?" I asked trying to be considerate.

She tried to brush it off, "Oh nothing." But she stopped that when I crossed my arms like a parent who caught their kid in a dumb lie. "You have to keep this to yourself, and I mean it I didn't even write this in my report." I silently nodded and when she was satisfied that I got it she began. "When I was inside J.A. I tried to input the code three times and it didn't work, it had been changed."

My mind of course went to the first logical conclusion, "You mean to tell me those bastards gave you the wrong code? At a time like that those idiots decided to hold back, what if you would have died? If I found out about that... I'd..."

"No, they gave me the right code and I checked it against the hard copy files and it was correct." Her voice seemed to drift off as if she had another thought.

"That doesn't make any sense, how the hell could it have changed on it's own?" As the words came out of my mouth dots started to connect in my head and it just started to form a picture when Misato spelt it out for me.

"Unless someone did it on purpose and the whole thing was staged."

"But who would do that? Who would possibly risk a nuclear meltdown just too..." I didn't even have to finish the question before the answer rang in my head and echoed in Misato's eye's.

_Father._

* * *

**End Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9 Angels and Demons

**Disclaimer:**I Am a poor bastard, which should tell you I don't own Evangelion. If I did I'd be rich and wouldn't wasting time writing a fanfic when I could be releasing a new season or finishing the damn mangas. But here I am, since I have no power I write the story that will make me no money. DAMN COPYRIGHTS!

A/N: Sorry for the wait but nice weather is hard to pass up and well summer is full of nice weather. Once it get's cool again updates will start coming faster again.

Now, I have been getting alot of feedback saying that I am wasting my time writing this as a self insert. Basically people saying that most people wont read it or give it a chance because no one cares about 'this Hinote guy'. So I was wondering if I should adapt the story. It would be a pain in the ass but I could adapt the story to be a First person, OOC Shinji story. I have already explain why he would be OOC with the prologue so I could do it without too much changing in the story. Just name changing really. So I would like some oppinions from the people who are giving my story a chance. Do you guys think I should change it? Do you think it will add/take away from the story. Would turning this character into Shinji really add that may readers? So I need some advice and I would love any and all oppinions on the matter.

I am uploading this chapter before I really proof read it but I will do that tomorrow so unless you are check this out right after I put it out it shouldn't matter. But before I get reviews telling me how bad I need to edit, I'm just giving you the heads up.

* * *

**Apotheosis:**

**One's Descent into Heaven in order to become God**

**Chapter 9  
**

**Angels and Demons  
**

_

* * *

_

_Italics - Inner thoughts_

_**Bold - English Dialogue** (technically all other dialogue is in 'Japanese' since it's set in Japan)

* * *

_

_Therefore also said the wisdom of God,_

_I will send them prophets and apostles, _

_and some of them shall slay and persecute:_

_That the blood of all the prophets,_

_which was shed from the foundation of the world,_

_may be required of this generation;_

_Luke 11:49-50_

_

* * *

_

The Commander of NERV sat in his office looking over quite a few files in solitude. A few were trivial internal matters, finances and such. However most of the papers on his desk consisted of transfer documents, everything from supply lists to personnel reports. About fourty maintenance workers and scientists were being sent over from germany. Then there was the absolutely massive shipment that was being sent over with them; parts, custom equipment and of course the new Unit. That led to the two files that were currently open on the top of the pile. Two very detailed files infact, that had absolutely every fact imaginable about their respective subjects. He looked over the first briefly, he knew most of the information already. He had frequent updates to her status and basically just needed to refresh a few things and see the current update.

The second file however held a small portion of mystery, even for him. The U.S. branch had never been very trusting of him so for the most part he was seeing a lot of this information for the first time. He had managed to collect some of the Child's personal data through covert channels but not nearly as much as he should have. He was surprised at how well they had kept this young man a seceret. Perhaps that had something to do with his colorful past.

* * *

His name was Daniel Jackson, born May 28th, 2001 to Dominick and Janet Jackson (no not the singer). He was an American, originaly from New York though even he can't remember that far back. His family amazingly survived the flash flood that left New York City underwater during Second Impact while he was still an infant. After witnessing the horror that followed his parents decided to get as far away from water as possible. So soon after they moved to Las Vegas. There they began to build a life, which was helped along when a new organization called Gihern moved into the area. His father was a engineer and his mother was a biologist, the new company quickly hired them and everything began looking up. 

His parents work yeilded great results and they were compenstated heavily, so Daniel grew up with the best of everything. The best toys and care money could buy when he was still very young, then private tutors to start him on the academic path early; which turned into the best schools in the state and private tutors after. He was entered in a pre-school class when he was four years old and by the time he was seven he had finished the elementary level requirements. By eight he was ready to begin high school classes and through his private tutors he knew six langauges. Of coarse English and also, Spanish, Italian, French, German and Japanese. His teachers were incredibly impressed with him, even though he was completely disinterested in them and his studies. His parents however, thought this was so wonderful that they would bring him to huge social functions and parade their "little genius" around like a circus freak. "Oh honey, say something for them in French."

Those would have perhaps been his most hated memories if it wasn't for the fact that those were the only times he spent with his parents. His whole life it seemed he was in the care of others, a nanny or teacher. Except for the few superficial hours he spent with his parents a week, at either some social function or very occasionally they would sit down to have a meal together. Then more than ever did her feel the distance between him and his parents.

Growing up with the detachment of his parents led him to be quite independent. He was four when he asked the maid to teach him to make food for himself so he wouldn't have to trouble her with it. Which she did, nothing spectacular but he could make himself breakfast and lunch with no trouble. He would get himself ready in the morning for school and leave without ever speaking to anyone. His house was large so even though there were a few people around he would go unnoticed. After school his tutors came over and taught him so his afternoons were taken and most nights he ate the meal the maid at home, spending the evening in his room doing whatever suited him that day.

By the time he was seven the routine had become so ingraved that none of the help ever concerned themselves with him, even though it was their duty to watch him. He was trusted enough to go to the store by himself and if he wasn't in the house no one seemed to notice or worry. Eventually he started to explore the surrounding area everyday going further and further into different directions. He even started to take the bus to cover ground more quickly. He was eight years old when he finally found the true heart of Las Vegas. He had lead a fairly secluded life, didn't watch much TV and he didn't really have any friends. He was promoted in school too quickly to really get to know anyone. So when he saw the Las Vegas Strip, he had absolutely no idea what to think.

A million blinking lights filled his eyes as they widened and he decided this was the greatest thing he'd ever seen. As he walked down the street dumbfounded, he saw people walking in and out of the buildings that adorned these lights. Some walked with a bounce in their step and a smile that screamed, 'I'm on top of the world'. Others seemed like shells of human beings their steps slow and labored and their faces showing a wish for death. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of place could inspire such polar responses. He looked up and a single word flased his answer, CASINO.

In a trance he began to walk towards the doors and he was about to grab the handle when an arm crossed his chest. "Can I help you son?" He looked up into the face of the casino door man. He had absolutely no idea why he was being stopped at the door, usually people asked him if he need anything well after he was inside.

"I was just going to see what's inside, I've never been to a casino before." He said innocently.

The man laughed at him, "Well I would think not, kids aren't allowed in casino's, you have to be 18."

Daniel cocked an eyebrow and just stared at the man,"Why is that?"

The man bent down to his height and put a hand on his shoulder, "This just isn't a place for kids. Why don't you go find an arcade or an ice cream shop?"

If their was anything Daniel hated it was being treated like a kid, "Well thanks for the advice but I stopped doing childish things a long time ago." He walked away mumbling to himself about how unfair this was. He no longer felt like exploring so he went home.

But it didn't stop him from going back; he tried a couple more places all with the same result. However on one failed attempt, he made a break through as he witnesses a kid walk in without being harassed. He stared blankly in amazement and he wasn't alone as one of the near by door men walked over to the one who had opened the door for him. "Hey that kid couldn't have been over ten how come you let in him?"

"You know the senator that is staying upstairs, Johnson?" he waited for a nod then, "Well that's his brat. We got a message from one of the other casinos that he likes to play cards and it would be good for any establishment that indulged the young boy, as they would be compensated for their trouble. So all he has to do is go up to the counter and say his name and the manager himself will show him in with a small chip stack to play with."

That was all he had stayed to hear. He was far too intelligent to miss the possibilities that piece of information opened up. He immediately made his way to a casino about three blocks away, one he hadn't tried before. That was the great thing about Las Vegas their were almost as many casinos as days in the year. He was almost the same age as the boy and he figured it might just work. He was amazed when he mentioned the name at the door and was hurried right inside and lead to a man who in seconds seemed to become his best friend and personal servant rolled into one. _It must be nice to be the son of a politician. _

When it was all said and done he was lead to the card tables with a small sleeve of chips. The manager told him his chips were worth five and ten dollars a peice and he had a total of three hundred dollars compliments of the house. But as per his fathers rules all the chips he had at the end would be returned to the house without concern for the gains or losses and no money trading hands. He smiled politely saying of course and when the manager walked away he decided he should know a little something about cards before he sat down and played some. He watched a few games a for a little while and when the dealer would ask who he was and he answered they would explain to him the rules of their particular game. He learned a bunch but he really liked one called Texas Hold'em. He liked all the strategy involved and the reading of the other people. So he sat down and they gave him a small rule card something they held for the first timers and they gave him a few betting tips. He watched a few more hands up close and then decided it was time.

He put his chips down and was delt in. He knew pretty much what was going on and when he he looked at his card and saw an Ace and a ten both of diamonds, he knew that he had gotten a pretty good hand. He was walked into simply calling to see the flop and when he looked at the cards he saw the eight of clubs the ace of spades and the jack of diamonds.

So with a pair of aces he called another raise to see the next card. It was the queen of diamonds this time. He still had the two aces but now he saw another possibility. All he needed was a king and he could get a 'straight' as it was called. So this time he decided to raise a little more when it came to him. The men around him laughed a little calling the kid a brave soul and wishing him luck as the whole table called his bet. When the last card came and it was a king Daniel almost couldn't help himself he got jumpy in his seat. When the bets came around the table he went all in with a truimphant smile on his face. The men laughed as right after he did that he looked back at the little hand ranking sheet. All the men folded, satisfied with giving the kid a moral victory, except for one.

A weasel of a man, smirked cooly and said, "Sorry kid not everyone is going to cater to a spoiled brat like you all the time. And I think you need to be taught a lesson. I call." The man had more chips than him and so only put up about 75 of his chips. the dealer motion the man to show his cards. The man had a 7 and 9 of diamonds. "I have a flush that last card gave me a king high flush, diamonds." The man grinned and coyly said, "So what do you have, brat?" Danny would've been offended to both comments had he been paying attention but that was in fact not the case. His eyes were darting between the card on the table and the cards in his hand and the ranking sheet. Realization crept across his face as the dealer told the man to show them.

Danny looked a bit confused as he started to speak, "This game really is confusing, at first I thought I had a straight." He said nervously rubbing the back of his head.

The man smiled reaching for the chips, "Too bad kid even if you did have a straight it wouldn't have helped."

"You're right." He said sounding deflated. "But then you reminded me about the flush thing. And then I realized I had a straight and a flush." He looked up at the man as he turned over his cards with an innocent smile, showing his ace and ten of diamonds. The entire table froze at they each peiced together the boy's hand.

"Ace, king, queen, jack and ten of diamonds." The dealer announced after a long pause as everyone to start breathing again. "Not just a straight flush kid, but a Royal Flush. The highest possible hand in all of poker. You take the pot, all of those chips are yours my young friend."

All the men at the table looked at one another and then at the boy who was beaming with pride as he collected his earnings. One of them spoke up, "A royal flush on your first hand kid, that brings a whole new meaning to the phrase 'beginners luck'. If I were you I would go enter a tournament right now and with yourself a bracelet." All the man laughed except the man that seem to be mocking him, but he was genuinely impressed so Daniel just smiled at them.

"Actually I was hoping I could play a few more rounds with you guys." He said with a huge grin on his face.

All the men began uncomfortably shifting in their seats. Some yawning others looking at their watches and a few just plain eyeing the door. They all politely made excuses and left leaving the young boy alone with the dealer. He smiled and told him that he could stay as long as he'd like and he did as they played for hours. Before Daniel knew it it was long past time for him leave and he raced out.

Over the course of about four hours the kid had managed to win over two thousand dollars when he started with about three hundred. Granted he more than doubled up on on his first hand and that helped a lot but he was a natural. The dealer liked the young boy and would have been nice to him even if the manager hadn't insisted on the royal treatment. So when the kid called back that he'd see him tomorrow the dealer simply smiled, "I hope I do."

The ruse lasted about a week and when he tried to come in after the father of the real boy settled up and left, the jig was up. But his friend the dealer stopped them from being too harsh on him, and even convinced them to let him come in. He said that he'd keep an eye on the kid so as long as he was there Daniel could come play some hands. At first it was a hard deal to make, the floor manager didn't like the idea of having a kid who had effectively conned the casino walking about. But in the middle of the arguement the owner of the casino walked into the room. Upon seeing his quite reserved floor manager nearly screaming in the face of a small child he immediately demanded to know what was going on.

The manager nervously began to recount the story about how the boy had fooled them all and been allowed to play at the casino. Not only that but he had managed over the course of a week to completely clean out 4 different players and force almost everyone that came to his table to move on or go broke. The owner was slightly chuckling to himself as he listened to the way the kid played his way inside. The manager was in the middle of explaining how he brilliantly figured the kid out and how he was about to give this kid the punishment he rightfully deserved when the owner held up his hand gesturing the man into silence.

"What's 'a matter? You mad 'cause a kid got tha one up on ya?" His italian accent still held despite all the years he had spent in america. As a man who came to his current position in life by bending a few rules he saw a spark in the kids eye that reminded him of himself. "I like you kid. You're smart, and you see the angles, you're welcome here anytime. As long as you always play for the house, which means no matter what you win it all goes back to the casino, capische?" All Daniel could do was nod at the nice italian gentleman. Despite his polite and charming attitude and the expensive suit he was wearing Daniel couldn't help but be afraid of the man. Like his body knew something he didn't. But the man took him under his arm and told him that he would give the kid the keys to this town, all he had to do was be himself and listen well.

The man kept his word from that day forth Daniel never had a problem getting into the casino. In fact the very next time he came there, the doorman called him by name. He told him that he'd heard about everything and he was really impressed with how the owner had chewed out the floor manager for him. The more he went, the more people he became friends with and soon the staff was taking him to other casinos. Whenever anyone would ask about him, the person he was with would simply say, "This is Mr. Savino's young friend Danny." After that he would never be questioned again. It was as if as soon as the doorman heard he spread he word faster then they could walk inside. Everywhere he went people were nice to him, more than nice actually; they were down right courteous. Soon he was allowed into every casino on the strip, even the ones he had been kept out of before. By the time he was ten he was known by everyone who worked in the casinos, from the doormen and dealers to the owners. Everyone loved him.

His talent for cards helped that along even more. He was a ringer that worked for the house, a casinos dream. They would give him a stack of chips, the manager would lead him to a table with someone who was winning big and he would clean them out with the most innocent smile. And who could possibly accuse a ten year old kid of cheating? Not that he was, but even if you suspected him you would look like a fool calling out a child for cheating. Even professionals were forced to tip their hats in reverie. When a player got frustrated enough to cut his losses or more often than not go all in and got busted, he would simply hand over the winnings to the manager. His skill was uncanny and that above all led him to be so well liked.

The people he met were as varied as they come but one thing held true to them all. Everyone of them treated him like family. He spent almost all of his time on the strip visiting all his friends. He ignored his tutors and only did his most basic of school requirements. Instead he spent the time at his new found home. Infact he was at the casino the day he got the call...

The call that lead him down the path he was now on. The call he got on the day that changed his life forever.

* * *

A young man looked out the window of his tranport plane and saw an aircraft carrier, actually he saw a bunch. Most importantly he saw the one he was about to land on. It was larger than normal and it seemed to be riding just alittle low in the water._ The Over The Rainbow huh? Well Todo, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore. I'm going to be spending the next three days on that thing? Well, at least I hear there's going to be a girl on board. And on the last day I'll get to met this Hinote guy. I wonder what kind of kid is capable of defeating an angel, during his first time ever in an EVA ?

* * *

_

The morning has finally arrived, I'm finally going to meet the new pilot. Misato is bringing me out to the aircraft carrier that was carrying them so we could take official posession of the EVA that was with her. Kensuke had been over when she told me about it and to stop his non stop pleading, agreed to take him and Toji with us. So now we're all on the way there in a transport plane flying over the ocean towards the carrier.

"A MIG-55 D Transport Helicopter, I never thought I'd ever get a chance to ride in one of these!" Kensuke said from behind his camera. "It's great to have a friend like you Hinote!" He was a kid in the worldest biggest candy store, except these candies blew things up.

"That's nothing wait until you see where we're going, ever heard of the Over The Rainbow? That's the carrier we'll be landing on." Misato said causually. Which of coarse made Kensuke drool both at his dream come true and his dream woman.

"Of coarse it's one of the few remaining vintage models from before Second Impact left." Kensuke answered enthusiasticly.

"Well it looks like we're here." Misato said suddenly as she pointed out the window.

It turned out an entire fleet was escorting them here. Immediately Kensuke had his camera pressed against the glass and was trying to film as much of this as he possibly could. "WOW! One, two, three, four, five... five carriers and four battle ships! 9 ships in total, what a fleet!"

Toji was sitting back relatively disinterested, the only times he showed any excitement about this was when Misato bent over in front of him and when he was told the person we were going to see was a girl. Immediately he straightened himself out and started trying to act uninterested and mature about it. But I watched the reflection in the glass, of the grin that formed on his face when he turned away. With a smile I turned to look out my own window.

_It seems like he's even more obsessed with women than I am. I knew he was excited about today, especially since Misato made the mistake of calling it a date. I mean he bought a new hat just for today. I don't know how a backwards hat is supposed to impress Misato, but I don't understand most of the things Toji thinks so, who knows. Like why does he try so hard with Misato when he should know it's useless? And why is it he always seems to be sizing girls up? Not like most guys do when they check out a girl, more like he's undressing them with his eyes. I'm shocked that Hikari hasn't noticed... at least I don't think she's noticed because I don't think she'd like him so much if she did. But in any case I'm going to have to keep an eye on him. He's probably the one that gave Kensuke the idea to take the candid pictures of the girls. Kensuke doesn't have the balls for something like that, at least not on his own. With a little encouragement from his jock buddy however... hmmmm. Well then again I can't really say much can I? I thought it was a pretty good idea, despite the moral dilemma. Desire over decency. _I looked back and sure enough caught Toji staring at Misato's legs out of the corner of his eye. I laughed to myself and shook my head.

I was saved from my thoughts as we began the decent to land and the ships came into a good clear view by Kensuke. "Oh my god, there's the Over The Rainbow! It's gorgeous!"

Toji finally sat up to look, "That's your gorgeous carrier? Are you joking?" Toji said as sarcastically as possible.

"Nope, the 'Over The Rainbow' is the pride of the U.N.!" Kensuke said with a tear in his eye.

"Personally, I'm surprised such a relic is still afloat." Anything the U.N. has is worthless in Misato's mind, because they don't have EVAs.

To be honest I kinda felt the same way. Kensuke however took offense to that, "Hey don't say that, it's amazing! Right Hinote?

I was looking out the window sheepishly all I could muster was a quiet, "It's big."

* * *

We descended to the deck and the turbulance quieted everyone. The helicopter touched down and it's propellors came to a stop as crewman opened the door, began to help us out and lead across the deck. It took two men to make sure Kensuke didn't wonder off somewhere with his camera. I was barely paying attention and if I wasn't walking in a group I might have walked off the edge without noticing. 

_So this is it huh? I'm going to meet the other pilot now, I wonder what she's like. I hope she's a fox. It's alright if she's a bitch as long as she's hot enough to make up for it. Though I wouldn't mind a girl like Hikari, a sweet and innocent kind of girl. But I couldn't be that lucky, she'll either be really sweet and ugly or a babe and a bitch. So is life, or at least mine. I wonder how long she's been piloting, and why the hell wasn't she here for all these attacks?_

Suddenly Toji bumped his way past me and in passing I heard him yell, "My hat!" Sure enough I watch as his hat blew away in the wind and he clumsily stumbled after it. He ran ahead and just when I was about to take bets on whether or not it was going to end up in the ocean and if Toji was going to follow it, he stopped short almost on his hands and knees.

Kensuke and I hurried to catch up and when we did I saw why Toji had stopped. His hat was pinned down by a foot. As I looked at the owner of the foot a few things dawned on me all at once. _Damn, she's hot... Oh no, she's the pilot. I know it already, no one has to say a word. And if she's this hot that means she's a total... _

I didn't even get a chance to finish my thought as a burst of wind lifted the girls skirt. I watched Toji's face brighten like a kid on Christmas he was in a position to get a full few. But it only last a second as a screech and then a slap across the face ended his euphoria.

Toji jumped up, "What did you do that for?" he yelled with a red hand print already forming on his face.

"That's the veiwing fee! Quite a bargain don't you think?" she snapped back. I could see the fire in her bright blue eyes. It was complimented by her flame red hair. Her bright features were contrasted by her fair complexion. Her body was long and slender but had curves in all the right places, I could feel myself begining to drool but when her eyes shot in my direction I quickly regained my composer as to not incur her wrath. _Damn, this doesn't look good. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. This is bad, she could very well be a psychopath. Hell with a body like that I might not mind being tortured and killed... Wait a second! What am I saying? Damn women! They never let you have the best of both worlds. I mean look at Misato. And that look on her face I can tell already. _

"Oh you think it's that good?" All I could do was close my eyes as Toji stood up and flashed the new comer saying, "Well here's your change!"

While everyone groaned their own individual disapproval, another slap rang out. So now Toji hand red hand prints on both sides of his face. He looked like he was going to attack her so me and Kensuke grabbed him. She turned her nose up and walked past us to MIsato. "Hi Misato! How have you been?" Her voice suddenly changed and I could hear the fakeness as she sweetly talked to Misato.

Misato seemed to hear it too as she droned, "Fine, how about you? You've grown some haven't you?"

"Yup, and I'm not just getting taller my figure is starting to fill out too!" She said almost boastingly.

_I wish I understood woman better because there seems to be something going on between these two. If I didn't know better I would think it was a pissing contest._

The redhead looked over at us, "So which one of these stooges is the famous Third Child?" She glared at Toji, "Please tell me it's not him."

Misato laughed and pointed at me, "No, don't worry it's him, let me introduce you." She lead the girl over to me, I could feel the heat building under my collar. "This is Hinote Ikari, Hinote this is the designated pilot of Evangelion Unit 02..."

The girl cut Misato off, "Asuka Langely Soryu." She announced with her hands on her hips, as she gave me the up and down. By the look on her face she didn't seem very impressed but she also seemed like she wouldn't have shown me if she was. She answered my question as to what she was thinking by finishing her appraisal and saying, "Well, he seems pretty dull to me."

"Ummm, does the fact that I'm standing here mean anything to you two?" I said as she walked past me towards the ships control tower.

"Not to her." Misato said as she turned and started that way as well. "We have to check in, come on guys. Stick with me."

* * *

We all were lead towards the bridge of the ship. I noticed that about every ten feet there was a bulk head and at it were a pair of guards. It seemed a little redundant to me to have so many guards on a warship. "Aren't all the people on this ship crew members or Military VIPs?" 

One of our escorts turned to me with a face that said 'What the fuck kinda question is that?' but he infact said, "Of course sir, why do you ask?"

I shrugged, "Well if everyone on this ship is in some way a member of it's crew or the military, how come there are guards every five feet?" I said passing another set, which like all the other ones seemed to be staring tirelessly at an invisible point somewhere in front of them. "I thought all the possible threats to the ship were on the outside."

"That's true, not that many things could threaten a ship like this sir." The man said with a hint of pride.

"So why do you guys need the guards?" I repeated the question.

"We don't sir." He said simply stepping through another set. I noticed now that he almost seemed as confused about it as I was. Despite trying to keep his military discipline I noticed his small head shake and the look on his face. "There aren't usually guards posted like this sir."

"So what's with all the sercurity, what's so important?" I said still absolutely oblivious.

The man stopped and look at me real hard, almost like if he was trying to tell if I was serious. I shrugged my shoulders innocently and he seemed to be satisfied that I was serious.

"You are. Sir." He motioned to the next pair that we past. "All these guards are here with only one order; See that no harm comes to the EVA pilots, at all costs. They wouldn't even help the crew if the ship sank. They would all be trying to ensure your safety, sir."

"Wow." I said awestuck. My mouth gaped and on the outside I said no more but inside my mind was a different story. _Holy shit, all these guys are here for me? Well us, I'm not the only pilot here, but still. This is kinda cool, no I take tha back this is fuckin' awesome. I have got to fuck with them. The only question is how... _

That would have to wait though as we finally arrived on the bridge. Misato walked up to the captain and they began with the official nonsense. She handed him her Nerv ID card and he took a long moment to examine it. "And here was I starting to think that you were the leader of a boyscout troop, but I guess I was mistaken." He handed her back the card.

Misato seemed to have a pretty good handle on diplomacy, "Thank you for your understanding captain." At least the part that involves being fakely courteous.

"No no, I should be thanking you for giving me the oppurtunity to babysit even more kids then I already have been." The captain is seemed did not share her gift. And he wasn't too happy with Kensuke's camera wandering every inch of his control room, even if he was a kid.

"Well thank you for your assistance in the marine transport of Evangelion Unit 02." Again diplomacy hid what she really wanted to say. "Here are the specifications for the emergency power socket." She handed him the files as nicely as possible.

The captain was becoming increasingly annoyed at Misato's nonchalant attitude. So he almost barked his response. "First off, there isn't a chance in hell I would authorize any request to activate that, toy while at sea." He let it linger and it was obvious to me that he was trying to bait her.

She however remained cool, "Why don't you just think of it as being prepared in case of emergency?"

"That why the pacific fleet is guarding it. And I'd love to know when the U.N. made us a damn cargo service." The captain snapped.

His First Officer leaned forward and with disdain dripping from his voice said, "If my memory serves me correctly, I believe that it was just after a certain organization was established." Of course this only made the captain go on.

"Gaurding a toy! What a grandiose assignment for the entire line of the Pacific Fleet!" His frustration was obvious as he raised his voice to just under a yell.

While Misato had a talent for diplomacy, hitting men below the belt with a smile on her face was her calling in life. And she wasn't about to miss the chance to emasculate the commmander of one of the biggest fleets in the world. "It's still not enough when you consider the importance of the EVA." Her smile was classic and so was the look on the commanders face but before he could respond she added, "Would you sign this document?" She handed it to him.

The captain looked over the transfer of possesion papers, "Not just yet. Evangelion Unit 02 and it's pilot were entrusted to us by the Third Branch in Germany. I'm not going to let you just waltz in and do what you want!" The captian smiled arrogantly.

Now Misato began to show a little frustration. "Then when do you plan to transfer them to us?" Her face turned hard.

"When we unload in New Yokosuka. The ocean is our jurisdiction, you will follow orders here."

Misato wasn't going to let him get the best of her so she answered back, "I understand." But as she pulled out another document, her smile returned. "However, I should remind you that in case of emergency, our, Nerv's, authority overrides yours." The captain almost leapt out of his chair at her, I could see it in his face

Toji sudden made his presence known as he shared at Misato dreamily, "She's so cool."

I however had to agree with him, but I didn't want to say anything to spoil the moment. As a smartass I relish in making authority look stupid and Misato had just done a masterful job. Unfortuniately her face of strenght and determination was quickly broken when a man's voice came from where that had been no one a second ago.

"Ah, I see you are as gallant as ever Katsuragi!" I looked over and there stood a man who was as laid back as you could be with out acctually laying down. His face was unkept with stubble clearly visible, it looked like he hadn't shaved in days. His clothes while formal, he worn a button down shirt with slacks and a tie, were in a state of disarray. His tie was barely on his neck the top buton of his shirt was undone the sleaves were rolled up. He looked like a drugged out stock broker.

I was about to ask his name when Asuka happily squelled, "Oh, Mr. Kaji!" As if he was a long lost lover and ran over to him wrapping her arms around the man. He didn't seem as enthuised about it as he attempted to peel her off.

The captain was not as happy to see him, "Mr. Kaji, I must insist that you not invite yourself onto the bridge." 

"I"m sorry about that sir but I couldn't pass up a chance to see an old friend. Besides I'm here on official business, I have someone to introduce." Behind him a boy my age stepped into the room. He was only a few inches shorter than me and he had black hair and brown eyes. I could tell he was an American immediately. He had a little more weight on him then I did but not much. He seemed pretty normal to me. So what he said next was the last thing I was expecting to hear. "This is Daniel Jackson, He is the designated pilot of Eva Unit 04."

After that bombshell hit we were all escorted off the bridge rather upruptly and we all went down to the mess hall via the most cramped elevator ride I have ever had to endure. When we all piled out of the evelator the unspoken concensus said people were hungry. Everyone took turns getting something for the counter and sitting down. I noticed the man called Kaji was stay close to Misato and while he had quite the smile on his face, she seemed to be getting closer and closer to killing him. But I really wasn't paying too much attention to them, I was caught between two thoughts; Damn Asuka is fine! and; Who is this Daniel Jackson? To that effect when it came to sitting arrangements, Asuka sat next to Mr. Kaji, who had sat directy across from Misato to her obvious dismay. Toji of course quickly sat next to Misato with a dazed grin on his face. But in his stupor he was in fact smart enough not to sit on the side that would have put him directly across from Asuka. Kensuke sat next to Toji a fork in one hand camera in the other. Daniel sat towards the end of the table serveral seats away from Kensuke and the rest of the group. I was the last to get my food and I stood looking at the whole scene before sitting directly across from Daniel.

He looked up at me kinda surprised, it took him a minute to stop chewing but when he did, "So you're Hinote Ikari huh?" He said back in his chair with an absolutely straight face. It was so passive I couldn't tell what he was thinking at all.

"Yup, that's me." I said plainly before taking a bite of my food. If he wants to play it cool, thats just fine. "And you're Daniel Jackson huh?"

"Yeah but that's nothing special, I'm not the 'Famous' Third child." The sarcasm wasn't hidden at all in his voice and dramatic hand gestures.

"Why the hell does everyone keep calling me that?" I said shaking my head.

"**Beats he shit out of me.**" He said to himself, probably thinking I wouldn't understand english.

"**Me too!**" I responded firmly.

"**What? You know english?**" His face dropped. "**Sorry about that.**" He said averting his eyes.

"**Don't even worry about it, I had a friend from America and I learned english from him and a tutor when I was a kid.**" I thought a noticed a few looks down from the other end of the table but when I turned my head all eyes were suspiciously forward.

"**Shit, well that makes things easier I haven't totally mastered japanese, I kinda skipped out on my tutors. Mind if we talk in english?**" His whole demeanor shifted. He relaxed back in his chair and had a slight smile on his face.

"**No problem, only if you tell me why I'm 'The famous Third Child'.**" I said with a smile of my own.

"**Honestly, I have no fuckin' idea, but that's what the red headed demon over there has been referring to you as since I got here.**"

Looking down the table I saw it's only red headed occupant, "**You mean Asuka? She didn't seem to think too much of me when she met me on the deck.**"

"**Well what can I tell ya? That is one crazy bitch. Who knows what the hell she's got going on upstairs.**" The way he said it was as if he'd never been more sure of anything in his whole life.

"**I just met her. So... I could be blind, but it seems like she's just a bitch to me. What makes you say she's crazy?**"

"**No, you're not blind, and that's the problem. You gave her one look up and down and you didn't hear hear a single word she said. Sure you were watching her very closely so you got the general idea of what she was saying but all you heard was a strange sound like Charlie Brown's teacher**." He was shaking his head and giving me an all-too-knowing smile.

"**Well it's true I really couldn't get my mind passed 'Damn she hot!' Until well after we were on the bridge.**" I said as started looking aimlessly around the room in shame.

"**I fucking knew it. Can't really blame you though, she is down right edible. But I have been on this ship for two and a half days and I can tell you without a shadow of a doubt, that girl is the single biggest bitch in the entire world bar none. When we have more time to talk about it I will tell you everything but let me just say...**" He leaned in and motioned me to come closer he spoke quietly in my ear. "**It would be a most pain staking process but if you could possibly tame that shrew, I truly believe the pussy would be worth the hell you went through to get it.**" My eyes went wide, I couldn't believe what I just heard.

Without us realizing Asuka had seemed to notice us talking real quitely and looking at her ever so often. And as an atest to her intellegence she realized we were talking about her. Apparently she didn't like the Idea of Daniel giving me his opinion of her. With what I had already heard, I could imagine why.

She stormed over and literally grabbed me by the collar and pulled me out of my seat. "Come with me Third Child. I have something to show you."

I was stunned speachless. As she dragged me backwards, my eyes pleaded for help. But I got none as Daniel just shrugged his shoulders with a look that said 'Sorry, there's nothing I can do'. She dragged me out of the room, and I was helpless to stop her.

But stuck my head back into the room a moment later and looked at Dan with a puzzled look on my face "**Who's Charlie Brown?**"

* * *

I was dragged wordlessly through the corridors of the ship until finally we broke out into the day light. But there really wasn't much daylight to be seen, a enormous tarp rose up directly in front of us taking up most of the scenery. I was wondering what it was, just as Asuka went over to the edge and lifted up the tarp. 

"What the hell are you doing you're going to get in trouble.." I strarted.

She turn around flashing me the most firey, arrogant, yet down right gorgeous smile I've ever seen, "Why would I? Everything under here belongs to me."

I walked to where she was standing and ducked under the upheld edge. There I saw a massive metal beast, laying down in a pool of LCL. It didn't take a genius to immediately know what I was looking at, "EVA Unit 02. So this ones red huh?" I wasn't really all that impressed.

Asuka seemed to notice and her tonebecame indignant as she went on. "The color isn't the only difference" She motioned for me to follow as she went down the access stairs too the floating catwalk that went alongside the sleeping giant. "After all, Unit 00 and Unit 01 were part of the developmental stage, the prototype and test type respectively." She reached the Eva and began climbing on top of it. "The fact that Unit 01 synchronized with an untrained pilot like you is proof of that." When she reached a point she could stand she she turned around triumphantly, "Created for combat condititions this it the wolrds first true Evangelion. This is the final Model!"

She looked like she was expecting a standing ovation or something, I still wasn't impressed, "Well if you ask me, test model or final model it doesn't matter. Me and my Unit 01 will take this thing any day." I couldn't help myself I folded my hands behind my head and smiled.

I could have sworn I heard a snarl but before she could berate me a suddenly the was a loud thump against the hull of the ship that shook the massive carrier. "What was that?" I asked Asuka figuring she's been on this thing for days I have only been here for a few hours, she might know.

"It was an underwater shockwave. Something must have expolded near by."

We rushed out from under the tarp and got to the railing just in time to see a large spray of water and metal fly into the air as one of the escort ships was blown to peices.

"What's going on?" Asuka almost seemed excited.

I didn't need and proof or comfirmation I could tell as a second ship blew up a few seconds later. "It's an Angel."

"Really? A real one, are you sure?" Now she was definiately excited.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I however knew all too well what this meant. "We need to go find Misato."

I saw a wicked grin appear on her face, "Now's my chance." She seemed to say to herself. She took me by the arm almost pulling it out of the socket. "Come on."

**End Chapter 9**

* * *

A/N: So once again, should I change this character back into Shinji? Or should I keep things going my own way?  



End file.
